You Found Me
by Smurf1001
Summary: When you're lost, who's gonna find you?
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Found Me

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Summary: Set a few months after «Jones». The BAU caught a case in New Orleans and JJ is forced to tell the team about her relationship with Will.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything;)

**Chapter 1**

«Exactly what the hell were you thinking, LaMontagne?» Morgan is shouting at the southern detective.

«Morgan! Care to explain what this is all about?» Hotch walks into the conference room and shuts the door. Morgan just looks at Will while shaking his head and falls down into a chair.

«I don't know what happened», the detective begins, «me an' JayJay were talkin' to someone at the club and she said she wanted to check out the back. I was busy...» he ends up mumbling.

«You were busy doing what?» Hotch is looking between Morgan and Will. LaMontagne starts to mumble something neither men can hear.

«Will here was busy FLIRTING with the club owner and didn't notice that his GIRLFRIEND was being abducted!» Morgen almost shouted.

* * *

All she could feel was pain. She had no idea where she was, but it was dark and cold. Her phone, gun and badge was gone, and her hands and feet were tied together.

«Hello?» she knew trying to call out for someone to find her was a long shot, but it was worth it.

She heard footsteps and a door opened. Even with the little light that came into the room while the door was opened, she couldn't see who the UnSub was.

The UnSub pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. For a minute or so he just stared at her.

«Who are you?» the question was almost a whisper, but in the quiet room she heard him.

«I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the BAU a branch of the FBI.» Her voice sounded steadier than she felt.

«FBI, huh?» with that he stood up and hit her. Being weak and taken by surprise, JJ fell to the floor and cried out in pain. He kept hitting and kicking her and soon she lost consciousness again.

* * *

«Morgan, call Garcia. Have her trace JJ's phone and update her.» Hotch pulled out his own phone and called Prentiss, who was out interviewing someone with Rossi.

«Prentiss, I need you and Rossi to come back as soon as you can!»

«Hotch, we are done and on our way back. What is wrong?» as soon as Rossi heard Emily's tone he pushed his foot a bit harder on the gas pedal.

«LaMontagne lost JJ. The UnSub has abducted her.» Hotch heard a gasp from the other end of the line.

«We'll be there in 5» with that, Emily hung up the phone and turned to Rossi. «Dave, what are we going to do? That idiot lost her. What if...?»

«Emily, you need to calm down!» Rossi turned and stole a quick look at her and reach out and touched her arm, «it's going to be okay. We'll find her, make the bastard who abducted her pay and convince JJ she needs to dump that moron of a detective. Okey?»

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. «Okey».

* * *

When Emily and Rossi reached the station, Reid and Hotch were standing over a map and Morgan was on the phone with a hysteric tech analyst.

«Babygirl, I need you to focus, okei?» Morgan tried his best to be calm, so he could calm down Garcia.

«Okeiokeiokei. What do you need?»

«Can you trace JJ's phone?»

«I'll call you back as soon as I've got something»

Rossi made his way over to Hotch and Reid while Emily sat down on a chair while looking through her notes. Morgan walked over and sat next to her.

* * *

«Okay, people, let's gather the info we have» Hotch sat down at the head of the table. «What do we have?»

Everyone looked through the file and their notes. All of the victims were women in their early-to-mid thirties. They were abducted near a club or restaurant in the middle of the day.

«What if it is a waiter?» Emily suddenly said. «All of the places the UnSub tok his victims were outside fancy clubs and restaurants. What if he was fired from all of the places?»

«Morgan, call Garcia and have her check the employees of the clubs and restaurants where the victims were abducted»

Before Morgan could pull out his phone, Hotch's called and he pulled it out. «Garcia, what do you have? I'm putting you on speaker now.»

«I tried to trace JJ's phone, but no luck.»

«Garcia?» Emily spoke carefully, «can you check the lists of employees at the clubs and restaurants? See if anyone appears on the same list.»

«Sure, thing Princess.» They hear her clicking on her keyboard.

«Can you also check for former employees?» More clicking.

«There is one James Lee. He has worked at all places, but no longer than a week at each.»

«Garcia, can you find out more about this guy? We need to speak to the precinct here. Call Morgan or Prentiss when you have something.»

With that Hotch hung up his phone and turned to look at his team. «Even though we don't want to, we need to brief them. And we will need them as back up if James Lee is our UnSub»


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the whole precinct was gathered the team started to brief them on the latest information.

"Earlier this afternoon one of our agents were abducted. We have a suspect and are waiting for an address to visit the man we believe is our UnSub." Hotch looked at every officer but LaMontagne.

"Excuse me, Sir" one of the officers came into the room. "A lot of press has gathered outside the precinct. There is a rumor going around about that agent you are missing."

The whole team looked angry around the precinct. "Who talked to the press about this?" Hotch were furious. "We told you to let Agent Jareau, and ONLY Agent Jareau, to talk to the press!"

When Morgan noticed that detective LaMontagne look away, he motioned to Rossi to look at him. Rossi walked over to the other man and told him to meet them in the conference room.

* * *

Emily, Morgan and Rossi walked with LaMontagne, while Hotch and Reid started to work with the local liaison to make a statement.

Just before the three agents and the detective reach the room, Morgan's phone went off.

"You are lucky someone is calling me right now, LaMontagne!" He growled and walked away.

Once the door to the conference room were closed, William LaMontagne Jr. was terrified. The two agents in the room didn't say anything, just sat and stared at him. The silence was killing him.

"Ya know, I feel awful", after a long five minutes he couldn't bear the silence any longer. "I know ya'll hate me now, but I didn't know JayJay was goin' to be taken away. And this reporter saw me looking upset and asked why, so I answered her. I never thought she was gonna print it or anything, she seemed nice, ya' know?"

When LaMontagne started to speak Emily had to sit on her hands and use all of her will power to not walk over to the detective and punch him in the face.

"Emily, can you release this statement?" Hotch came through the door and passed a not to Emily. She tok it, nodded and got up from her chair. "And please take Morgan and Reid with you. Rossi and I will deal with LaMontagne and as soon as you are finished with the press we'll brief again."

Emily nodded again and walked through the door to find Morgan and Rossi.

* * *

"What did Garcia say?" Emily is walking over to the desk where Reid and Morgan are waiting for her.

"From what she found I think he is our UnSub. She hasn't found any address yet, but hopefully she'll have it before you're done with the press." Morgan didn't look and sound like himself. He felt tiredness and pain. Reid wasn't any better.

"Guys! We need to stay focused here! Yes, there has been a lot of stupid mistakes done, but we can't give up! JJ wouldn't have done that, and you know it!" Emily looked at both men and they gave her a little smile and a nod.

"You're right princess! Come on boy-genius, let's go kick some press ass."

With that the three agents made their way to the front of the precinct.

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am SSA Emily Prentiss and I will be reading a statement. There will be no questions before, during or after." Emily looked through the crowed, took a deep breath and began reading the press release.

"The New Orleans Police Department have invited the BAU to assist on a case with a series of kidnappings and murders. Up to this point 6 women have been abducted and killed. We don't know if the UnSub has abducted more. The man we are looking for is a white male in his mid-to-late thirties. He has been working as a waiter on a series of clubs and restaurants around in New Orleans. If you have information that could be useful to the police, please call the precinct. We ask you to cooperate with us. Thank you."

When Emily had finished the statement the reporters went wild and screamed questions at her. She simply tok the card and turned around and walked inside, followed closely be Morgan and Reid.

* * *

Inside the precinct they could see Hotch and Rossi yelling at the southern detective.

When Morgan's phone went off they turned their attention to him. After a short conversation with Garcia he gave them a short nod. They had an address!

"As much as I want to go, I can't help that I don't want to interrupt them yelling at him" sighed Reid, before walking towards the door. He knocked before entering the room, telling the three men that they had a location.

Reid, Rossi and Hotch came out of the room in a hurry. Emily and Morgan had already prepared the remaining officers, so they were all ready to go.

"NO, LaMontagne! You stay here!", Hotch left no room for disscution as he walked towards Emily and Morgan.

Kevlar on and gun loaded the team made their way to the address with the local PD closely behind.

* * *

A/N: Better StellaLover6?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two black SUV's with the FBI agents stopped outside what looked like an abandoned building a long way from the city.

"Rossi and Reid, you're with me up front. Morgan and Prentiss, you two sneak back and enter through the backdoor." The team split up and Emily and Morgan snuck around back, trying to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

On the other side of the house Emily and Morgan heard Hotch knock on the door.

"There is no response, we're entering the house." Hotch voice came through their earpiece.

In the corner of her eye Emily noticed a movement and turned around quickly.

"Hotch, he is running!" Emily shouted and started running after him, with Morgan close behind.

* * *

"FBI!" both of them shouted while running through the woods after the UnSub. They looked at each other and both understood what the other meant. Emily ran to the left, while Morgan continued to chase the man.

Morgan was getting impatient and angry. There was no way this man was going to get away with hurting JJ. He pushed himself faster and was slowly starting to get closer to the man.

Out of nowhere Emily jumped at the UnSub from the left and tackled him to the ground. When Morgan reached them he saw that the UnSub were struggling with Emily, and simply stood back and watched as the other agent punched him in the face before cuffing him.

"He didn't cooperate" she simply said while they dragged the UnSub to his feet.

"No worries, Prentiss, I was there, I saw it." Morgan understood, and he knew he probably would have done the same thing. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

While Emily and Morgan were chasing the UnSub, Hotch, Reid and Rossi searched the house. There was no sign of JJ.

"Hotch, we've got him and bringing him back." Morgan's voice came through the earpiece, "You found JJ?"

"Negative. Bring the UnSub back and we'll split up."

* * *

When Emily and Morgan reached the house with the UnSub, they were greeted by their team and the New Orleans PD.

"Morgan, you and Rossi will take the UnSub back to the station. Prentiss, you okay to help me and Reid looking for JJ?"

Emily simply nodded and went inside to join Reid.

* * *

Reid was sitting in the kitchen and looking at some papers.

"What is that?" Reid looked up when Emily entered the room and sat down next to him.

"Some sort of journal that the UnSub kept. I'm looking for something that can help us find JJ." Reid looked tired and sad.

"Reid, look at me" when Reid turned to Emily she tok his hands in hers, "we ARE going to find JJ. The UnSub, mr. Lee or whoever he is, will crack!"

Reid simply nodded and offered a small smile. They were going to find JJ.

"Are you okay here? Do you mind if I looked around a bit?" Emily simply asked. Reid knew she wanted to check out the house for herself, he would've wanted the same thing if their positions were reversed.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to sit here and look through this a bit more and then I'll join you. I don't know what Hotch's plan is after this."

Emily offered a small smile, stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Reid, do you have anything?" Hotch sat down on the same chair Emily had just left. Like Reid, Hotch looked tired.

"I'm not sure Hotch. He is very careful about what he is writing. It's like he know he would be caught and someone would be reading his journal." Hotch nodded and scanned through a bit of the text.

"But if you see here" Reid points to a page. "His handwriting changed slightly. He was angry and gripped his pen tighter."

"Good job, Reid. And the date matches the date when JJ went missing"

"Exactly. It can't be a coincident!"

Before Hotch can agree with the other agent, his phone starts to ring. Picking it up from his pocket, he sees Rossi's name appear on the screen.

"Rossi, what do you have?" Hotch puts his phone on speaker and lays it on the table.

_"Nothing Hotch. He won't say a word. Not about the murders and not about JJ."_ In the background they hear Morgan curse loudly.

"Keep pushing him Rossi. We need answers!" With that the agent closes his phone and turns to Reid. Both men know that they need to find JJ. And they need to find her fast.

* * *

Emily looked around the living room. The walls were empty, no personalizing or pictures. She walked to the stairs and went upstairs. She found a bathroom and a bedroom. The rooms were the same as the living room, empty and no pictures. After looking around she went downstairs again.

She heard Hotch and Reid in the kitchen, but decided to take a look in the basement before joining the two men. If they needed her, they knew where to find her.

She made her way downstairs and was met with a cold, empty room. The walls were made of concrete. After a round of the room, she finds it as empty as the rest of the house.

Frustrated Emily punches the wall to her left. When she does that she hears something that makes her heart beat fast in her chest. The wall is made of wood! She looks closer and brings out her palm to feel the surface. Slowly working her way over the wooden surface, her hand hits something. In that moment her heart is caught in her chest. It's a doorknob.

"HOTCH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Without waiting for the other men, Emily opens the door. She steps inside a small dark room with walls and floor made of concrete. The agent in her kicks in and she brings out her flashlight to scan the room. In the corner she spots something and moves closer. The light hits a figure with blond hair. Emily rushes to JJ's side and prays that she is alive.

"Emily, what is it?" Hotch and Reid reach the room and see her standing over JJ. Quickly Hotch pulls his phone out and calls for a ambulance. Reid pulls his out as well, probably to call Morgan and Rossi.

"Come on, come on, come on JJ" Emily's hand finds JJ's pulse point and she makes contact. The pulse is weak and slow, but it's there.

"Hotch, where is that ambulance, we need it NOW! She's alive!" Emily looks at Hotch with a terrified look. They have found her, but they could still lose her.

Hotch leaves the room to meet the EMT's, while Reid is still on the phone. Emily repositions herself so that JJ is lying warm and safe in her arms. The blond haired agent is unconscious and looks fragile. Emily is stroking her hair and whispers sweet words, more to calm herself, than the agent in her arms.

"My angel" Emily stops, what was that? She thought she heard JJ talk. Her mind must be playing tricks with her. Then she hears it again. "My angel." She looks down, JJ's eyes are still closed and her mouth is barely moving.

"It's okay JJ. I'm here, you are safe." Emily repeats those two phrases over and over again until the paramedics reach them.

* * *

Everything that happened after that was in a blur for Emily. When the paramedics arrived, JJ was loaded on to the gurney and into the ambulance. Emily had quickly followed and sat next to JJ and held her hand. She wanted to, no she needed to let JJ know that she was safe.

When they drove off to the hospital, she began stroking the other agent's hair again. She held JJ's hand until the reached the hospital and she had to let go.

* * *

Hotch and Reid drove in a SUV after the ambulance, and arrived shortly after Emily and joined her in the waiting room.

"Hotch?" Emily began softly, "does Nathan and Cindy know?" Emily had met Nathan and Cindy Jareau and she wanted JJ's parents to hear about their daughter from one of the team members rather than having to hear it on the news.

"No, I haven't even thought of that." Hotch looked sad, "what kind of team leader does that make me?"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. We've all been busy trying to find her, and that was our main focus." Reid looked sincerely at his boss.

"Hotch, Reid is right. But we need to inform the Jareaus." Emily stood form her seat. "I'll call them right now."

Hotch nodded, "can you tell them that the jet will be waiting for them at Quantico with Garcia to take them here?"

With that Emily pulled out her phone and walked outside to get some privacy while making a very difficult phone call.

* * *

_"Garcia speaking"_

"Garcia, it's Hotch. We got her."

_"OMG! Sir, is she okay?" _Hotch could hear the other agent sobbing through the phone.

"I don't know yet Garcia. The jet is heading back to Quantico right now, to pick up JJ's parents. If you want to, you can join them."

_"Thank you Sir! I will see you when we land in New Orleans!"_ With that the tech analyst hang up.

* * *

"Okei Emily. Come on, you can do this! You owe this much to Nathan and Cindy!" After finishing her little pep talk to her self, Emily raised her phone and dialed the number.

_"Nathan Jareau speaking"_

"Hello Mr. Jareau. It's Emily Prentiss calling."

_"Oh, hi Emily! It's good to hear from you. Is everything all right?"_

"No, Sir. I think you need to find your wife and sit down." Emily could hear the muffled sounds of Nathan speaking to his wife and siting down.

_"Emily, you need to tell me what's going on!"_ The profiler could hear the fear and desperation in the older mans voice.

"Mr. Jareau, Sir. As you may or may not know we are on a case in New Orleans. Earlier this morning when we were out interviewing witnesses our UnSub abducted JJ."

_"WHAT? JJ is missing? And why are we hearing about this NOW? Why weren't we informed earlier?" _Nathan screams through the phone.

"Mr. Jareau, I am so sorry that you were not informed. When we discovered that JJ was missing our minds were only setting on finding her. I am so sorry that we did not call you sooner! But we have found her. She is in a really bad shape, but she is still alive."

_" I cannot believe this. First you tell me my daughter was abducted and now you tell me that you have found her, but she is really bad hurt?"_

"Yes Sir, that is correct. I am so sorry about everything that happened and that no one informed you sooner. Our private jet is waiting for you in Quantico to take you right down here, and when you arrive, someone will come and pick you up at the airport."

_"Thank you."_

"And again, I truly am sorry, Mr. Jareau." When Emily was about to hang up, she was interrupted by Nathan's voice

_"Emily?"_

"Yes Sir?"

_"I am not blaming you and I am sorry that I yelled at you!"_

"Oh, Mr. Jareau Sir, I was expecting no less. It is your daughter that was taken and almost killed!"

_"I am surprised that we haven't hear from her boyfriend. When she told us about this case she told her she would be working with him"_

Emily's jaw tightened by the thought of Will. "Mr. Jareau? Will was the reason JJ got abducted."

There was a silence on the other side. "Mr. Jareau? Are you okay?"

_"No I am not. I will be once I come down there and kill that little moron who lost my daughter!"_

"Trust me, Mr. Jareau, you are not the only one!"

_"Please Emily, how many times must I tell you to call me Nathan?"_

"Always once more. Call me when you are at Quantico and I will arrange fore someone, if not come personally, to pick you up at the airport."

_"Bye Emily. Thank you for calling"_

"Anytime Mr. ehm... Nathan!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Since today, at least where I am, is New Years eve I'm not sure when I'll get to write a new chapter. But I hope you liked this chapter!:) Happy New Year:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi!:D Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot!:) I am sorry for the wait, but I hope it'll be worth it;) Here's chapter 5, enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Emily returned from her phone call, Morgan and Rossi had arrived. When they sat waiting for the doctor, they heard an angry voice coming from the nurses station.

"I don't care who you are. MY girlfriend was brought in here earlier and I demand to see her."

"I'm sorry mr. LaMontagne, but we are under strict orders not to let anyone see Agent Jareau."

"And who gave you that order?" Will was furious.

Before the nurse could answer Hotch stood and made his way over to them.

"I did." His eyes were cold as he met the other man's eyes. "I suggest you leave no detective."

"Well, well, well. Ain't it the FBI. You know what? I ain't leaving. Unless you forgot JJ is my girlfriend."

At that Morgan was on his feet and moved over to the other men. Emily and Rossi followed to stop him before he did something stupid.

"You think that JJ wants anything to do with you?" Morgan snared at the detective, "YOU were so busy flirting that you didn't notice that she was abducted!" Both Emily and Rossi rested their arms on Morgan and Hotch stepped between the two men.

"Leave now LaMontagne, before I have you removed!" With that the unit chief turned around and walked away.

* * *

She was confused. Where was she? It was bright, and warm? And soft? Slowly she looked around. She heard beeping coming from some machines nearby. In one of her hands there was an IV. After taking another look around she concluded that she was in a hospital.

"Hi there! It's good to see that you are awake. Can you tell me where you are?" A woman in a white coat, the doctor she guessed, was standing at the foot of her bed and writing on a chart.

"A hospital" she mumbled. She was rewarded with a smile from the doctor.

"That's good." the doctor wrote some more on the chart. The room was quiet except for the beeping from the machines.

"Where is my angel?" she whispered. She hurt all over and she was confused. The only thing she could remember was her angel.

"What did you say?" the doctor looked up from the chart and looked at her.

"My angel. Where is my angel?" she repeated.

"I will go and see if I can find your angel." The doctor smiled again, hung the chart at the end of her bed and walked out of the room.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but her mind was blank. The only thing she remembered was her angel.

* * *

"Excuse me. Are you here for Agent Jareau?" a doctor approached the group after they returned to their seats.

They all stood up and nodded.

"Well, Agent Jareau is awake. Her condition is still critical, so we can't allow you to see her. But she keeps asking about "her angel". Have anyone of you any clue of who that could be?"

Before anyone on the team could answer, Will stepped up from behind the doctor.

"I'm her boyfriend. She calls me her angel all the time." He flashed the doctor a big bright smile, and she nodded.

"Follow me please."

And before anyone could speak up, the doctor brought Will with her and turned around the corner of the corridor.

* * *

"What just happened?" Morgan looked shocked. "Did he just waltz in here and then the doctor tok him to see JJ?"

They all looked defeated. They all knew that if Will got to tell her his version of the story first, she would most likely forgive him.

Emily kept thinking. "Her angel. JJ didn't call will her angel. She doesn't call anyone her angel." Then it hit her.

"Hotch! I'm her angel!" The other men turned their attention to her.

"Prentiss what do you mean?"

"When I found her in that room in the basement, I laid her in my lap so she would be warm. While I held her she whispered "My angel!" twice."

"Emily, are you sure about this?" Morgan looked at her.

"Yes Morgan! Have you ever heard JJ call someone "her angel" before?"

Before Morgan could answer they heard JJ scream. The five agents were on their feet and on their way to her room before anyone could stop them.

* * *

"Mr. LaMontagne, you need to leave! NOW!" The doctor laid a hand on Will's arm, but the man shook it off.

"You will not tell me to leave my girlfriend!" Will screamed back.

In her bed JJ looked small and scared. She was shaking and crying.

When the team entered the room, Morgan and Rossi grabbed Will's arms and held him in place.

"William LaMontagne Jr. I'm arresting you for assaulting a federal agent. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Hotch kept talking to Will while Morgan, Rossi and Reid dragged him out of the room. Emily had went over to JJ's side, trying to comfort the other woman.

"Hi, sweetie. It's me, okey? It's me, Emily. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I am here to protect you!" Emily carefully moved closer to the bed while she talked softly to the other woman.

When JJ heard the voice the was spoken she looked up. Her teary blue eyes met Emily's soft brown and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"My angel! I knew you would come!" she whispered. She lifted her hand for Emily to take and closed her eyes.

When JJ lifted her hand Emily moved quickly to her side and tok her hand. With her other hand she carefully wiped away the remaining of JJ's tears. Emily watched as JJ gripped her hand tighter and slowly fell asleep.

"Of course I came" Emily whispered while she stroke JJ's hair, "I'll always come for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While JJ slept, Emily sat down in the chair next to the bed. She let her mind drift off and wondered what the UnSub had done to her friend.

"Oh, excuse me. You can't stay here." A nurse came through the door. "The doctor said that the only one who was allowed in here was her boyfriend." And then she added, "the handsome police detective."

"Were you not here earlier? This is my friend here, and her so called boyfriend is the reason she is in this bed. When he was brought to her, she freaked out and he upset her. She is hurt and confused, she doesn't even remember why she is here or where she is. But she do remember me. So, yes I will stay here, with her, to keep her calm." Emily firmly stated and looked up at the nurse, daring her to say something else.

Before the nurse got a chance to reply, the doctor came through the door.

"Doctor, this woman refuses to leave. I tried to tell her that only detective LaMontagne was allowed, but she won't listen to me."

"No, she can stay. In fact, it looks like I was wrong earlier, this woman, Agent... Ehm?" The doctor looked at Emily.

"Agent Emily Prentiss" she stated simply.

"Thank you. Agent Prentiss is the only one allowed in this room." The nurse looked at the doctor, before nodding and walking out of the room.

"I am really sorry about the whole situation." The doctor offered Emily.

"No it's not your fault. You didn't know. But can you tell me what happened when he arrived?"

"Yes, of course. Your friend, agent Jareau..."

"Please, call her JJ."

"JJ was asleep when I reentered the room with mr. LaMontagne. I knew she was disorientated and confused, so I wanted to stay with her when she woke up.

When she first woke up, I asked if she knew where she was and she answer at a hospital, she asked for her angel before falling asleep again.

When she woke up again, I asked her some more questions. The standard "what's your name", "what year is it" and so on. But she couldn't answer me. Mr. LaMontagne got impatient and started to ask her lots of questions. For each time she told him "I don't know" he got angrier and angrier, while she teared up, very confused, tired and scared.

I told him to calm down, that these things happened sometimes, but he kept pushing her and pushing her. When he raised his hand to hit her, she screamed and I grabbed his arm. Then you all came through the door, and well, you know the rest."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes. How did this happen?

"Doctor? Do you think she will regain her memory?"

"I don't know yet." The doctor answered softly, "I need to run some more tests when she wakes up. Have you alerted her next of kin?"

"Yes, her parents are on their way. They are arriving New Orleans soon."

"Okay. That's good. Agent Prentiss..." Again Emily interrupted the doctor.

"Call me Emily."

"Very well. Emily, I'll make sure no one else comes in here to disturb JJ. When she wakes up or if there is anything else, have one of the nurses page dr. Draper, that's me." Emily nodded and the doctor continued.

"When JJ wakes up she will be confused and scared. Please do not ask her any questions, just try to calm her down until I get here. I understand that it can be hard, but I need to ask her some questions for protocol, and she will be frustrated if she is asked the same over and over again. I do not wish to band you from this room as well."

With that the doctor hung JJ's chart on her bed and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

* * *

Emily relaxed back into the chair, her hand still captured by the beautiful blond sleeping in the hospital bed. She couldn't help but think that right here, right now, JJ looked beautiful, just like she always does.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when JJ suddenly gripped her hand tight and started to cry softly. Emily stood from the chair and leaned over JJ.

"Shhh... Sweetie, it's just a bad dream. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here." Emily stroked JJ's hair while whispered quietly, trying to sooth the other agent.

"Just open those gorgeous blue eyes for me. I am here and I'm not going anywhere."

Slowly JJ's eyes opened, showing teary, confused, hurt and scared eyes.

"Oh, baby, I am right here. Nothing or no one is going to take you away. I will keep you safe."

"Thirsty" came a whisper from JJ. Emily found a cup with a straw standing beside the bed and held the straw to JJ's lips.

After setting the cup down, Emily called for a nurse and asked her to page dr. Draper. The brunette could see that the blond was confused and scared, so she did what she was told earlier, just sat next to the bed, held her hand and whispered sweet words of nothing to JJ.

* * *

"Well, hello. It's good to see you awake again." The woman from before, the doctor?, came through the door with a big smile. "I know you are very confused right now, but I need yo ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

She looked up at the woman who held her hand, her angel, silently asking if she would be there.

"If you want me to be here, I'll be here." Her angel simply said and gave her hand a little squeeze. She smiled and turned to the doctor.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked softly. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Her eyes began to tear up again. How could she forget her own name?

"It's okay. I know that it is hard right now, but I need to run some tests to see what the explanation is for this." The doctor's voice was soft and friendly, "I will go and order the tests right now, but Emily here will sit with you and if there is anything, just ask for Eva Draper." The doctor, dr. Draper, scribbled something on the chart and walked away, closing the door after her.

She felt her eyes burn with tears. How did this happen to her? The only persons she knew was her doctor and the one sitting next to her holding her hand. Emily. She remembered Emily from her dreams and knew she had been there to calm her down once before. She opened her eyes and looked at Emily, the other woman smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and caring.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything, except for you and dr. Draper." Her voice almost broke at the end, "I don't even know my own name!" She felt herself start to tear up again, and looked down.

"Hey, look at me." She felt two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up and turned it to face the other woman. "It's going to be okay. I am not going to leave you! I know you don't remember me, but I remember you, so any questions you have, you can ask me. And your name is Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" She asked and Emily nodded. "Okay. I am Jennifer and you are Emily."

"Very good. That's all you need to know." The brunette said, her face had broken into a grin and Jennifer couldn't help but smile herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

For the first time since waking up, Jennifer felt comfortable. Her and Emily had talked for sometime, and she learned more and more about herself. Her full name was Jennifer Adriana Jareau, but no one called her by her first name. She was Agent Jareau or JJ. She was the team's liaison with the media and local police, it was also she that chose witch case the team went to help investigate.

"You want me to believe that I am the best shot in the FBI?" Jennifer asked with a hitch of laughter. There was no way Emily was telling her the truth. "I am the media liaison!" Emily couldn't hold back her smile and was just enjoying the view of her friend smile.

"You know it's not nice to try and mess with my memory, Emily!" She couldn't keep the smile from her face. Somehow, sitting with Emily talking about her life, the one she didn't remember, felt safe.

"Oh, I am dead serious JJ! No one dares to challenge you in a shooting contest."

"Well, okay, I'll let it slide for now, but I will ask other people, and you better no lie to me missy!"

Their playful banter was interrupted by Emily's cellphone ringing.

"Oh, excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back." Emily smiled apologetic and went outside to answer the phone.

* * *

"Emily Prentiss" Emily answered her phone once outside of JJ's room.

_"Hi, Emily. It's Nathan."_

"Oh, hi Nathan. Are you in Virginia?"

_"Yes, we are. We are about to board the plane with Penelope."_

"That's good." Emily smiled. It would be good for JJ to have her parents her, even though she didn't remember them.

_"Has there been any update on her, Emily?"_ Nathan sounded anxious.

"Yes, there has. She has woken up, and is actually awake right now."

_"That's great to hear! How is she?"_

"Well, she is as good as expected but Nathan? She has lost her memory." There was no response, but how could you say something back when someone just told you that your daughter has lost her memory.

"Nathan, mr. Jareau? Are you there?"

_"Yes. How is she dealing with all of this? Is she okay?"_

"She is okay now. When she first woke up, she was confused and scared."

_"How did they calm her down?"_

"I...I helped her. ..." Emily rambled nervously.

_"Emily, calm down. Just tell me what happened."_

She tok a deep breath to compose herself before answering the request.

"When JJ first woke up she asked for 'her angel', before anyone on the team could reject Will to see her, the doctor tok him to see JJ, thinking that he was 'her angel'. When he got into the room she was waking up for the second time and was very lost and confused. The doctor asked her some questions, but she couldn't answer them and she was even more confused and scared. The doctor told him not to push her, but he did. He pushed her till she started to cry and then he raised his hand to hit her..."

_"HE WHAT!"_ Nathan screamed through the phone. _"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

"Mr. Jareau? Please calm down. He never hit her. She screamed and we all rushed into the room where the doctor had a tight grip on his arm, and then Morgan and Rossi laid him on the ground and arrested him. He is in custody for assaulting an Agent." Emily paused to take a breath. This was harder than she thought, but Nathan and Cindy needed to know.

"When the guys dragged Will out of the room, I went over to comfort her. It was then she called me for 'my angel'. Somehow, someway she remembers me. Not who I am to her or why we know each other, but she does remember me."

_"Emily? Thank you so much for helping her."_ Nathan sounds grateful.

"Nathan? I am so very sorry about everything. And sorry again for not calling sooner, but JJ needed me."

_"I.. We are thankful that you are there for her Emily. We will see you when we get here."_

"I will have someone from the team met to meet you at the airport. I would have come myself, but I don't want to leave JJ."

_"Of course! We agree with you and we will see you at the hospital."_

"Yes. Bye." The Agent hung up the phone and texted Hotch.

_"Hotch, the Jareau's are on their way. Can you or Morgan pick them at the airport? I don't want to leave JJ."_

_

* * *

_

Emily tok a moment to compose herself before softly knocking on the door and entering JJ's room.

"Hi. You okay?" Emily chuckled at JJ's question and JJ gave her a puzzled look.

"JJ, you are lying in a hospital bed and you ask me if I'm okay." They both let out small laughs.

"Well, you seamed upset, and even though I don't know you, I don't want you to be upset" JJ's voice was almost shy.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you JJ. But it did remind me of your old self." Emily met JJ's eyes and gave her a big smile.

"But you didn't answer my question! Are you okay?" JJ asked again.

"Yeah, I am. I just got off the phone with your father." Emily paused and saw JJ's eyes widen. "It's okay, JJ. But I needed to tell them about everything that happened so they would be prepared for that when they arrive." Listening carefully, JJ nodded her head.

"That is also why I won't be picking them up at the airport. I will be here as long as you want me to." Emily continued.

"Can you... Can you tell me about them? My parents, I mean." JJ asked quietly.

"Of course. Their names are Cindy and Nathan Jareau. They live in a small town called East Allegheny in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, where you grew up. Your father owns a small dealership and your mother is a stay-at-home mom. Your father is a Steelers fan, of course, and is not pleased with your choice of team." At that Emily smiled a little, she remembered JJ's excitement one time the Redskins beat the Steelers and the phone call JJ had with her dad after that.

"Oh. What is my team?" JJ asked.

"You my friend is a Redskins fan", Emily answered with a wink. "Anyways, you love your parents very much, especially your father. He has always been very supportive of you. Your mother had a harder time with you leaving home to study and then joined the bureau, but she loves you very much and is proud of you." JJ watched Emily speak about her parents with such joy. Maybe meeting her parents wouldn't be so bad after all?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

JJ continued to ask Emily questions about herself and the team. Emily told her about their Unit Chief, Aron Hotchner, the man with the stone face, but a heart of gold, SSA David Rossi, one of the original profilers, recently rejoined the BAU, SSA Derek Morgan the big, strong, scary man, but cute as a teddybear, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, the boy genius with 4 Ph.D.'s and technician, or tech goddess as Emily referred her as Penelope Garcia.

She also learned how they worked as a family. Morgan was the protective big brother, Reid the geeky little brother, Garcia the perky big sister and also best friend and Hotch and Rossi as some kind of parents, making sure they all stayed out of trouble.

"Well, that's the team" Emily said with a smile.

JJ shock her head and said softly: "Nope. What about you? The only thing I know is that your name is Emily and that you're obviously my friend."

"What do you want to know?" the brunette asked, smiling.

"Ehmm... Everything!" the blonde exclaimed, witch caused both women to laugh at the statement.

"Everything would take some time and I don't know how interesting it would be. But you can ask me anything and I'll try to answer"

"Hmm..." The blond tok a moment to think. "Let's start easy. Full name, age and position in the team? You're part of the team, right?"

"Yes. I'm like Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid; a profiler. My full name is Emily Elisabeth Prentiss and I'm 37."

"And what are you to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"In our weird work family, who are you?" JJ looked curious at Emily.

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that. I guess I'm the geeky, weird big sister, kind of a loner." Emily shrugged her shoulders and JJ looked surprised.

"Why the look?" Emily questioned.

"You are so kind and loving, no way you are a loner!"

"Besides the team, I don't have anyone close, and I don't make friends easy." Emily shrugged her shoulders again.

"Oh... Well, lucky for me then! I get you all to myself!" the blond smiled and winked.

JJ was getting tired and she tried to hide it, but Emily being one of the best profilers in the world and her friend caught on.

"JJ, maybe you should take a nap?" Emily lifted her hand and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, maybe I should. But will you be here when I wake up again?" Emily could hear the fear in her voice.

"Of course I'll be here! But if I'm not, I'm probably just around the corner. I need to speak to the team about you and talk to your parents. If that's alright by you?"

"Yes", JJ mumbled sleepy, "but promise you'll come back?"

"Always! Now sleep, beautiful!" Emily leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. JJ let out a content sigh, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Emily stood looking at JJ for five minutes before slowly standing up and walked out of the room. She went back to the waiting area where Morgan, Rossi and Reid were sitting.

"Emily! How is she?" Morgan was at his feet when he saw his friend.

"She's lost her memory. When we entered her room earlier she was frightened by him because she didn't remember him." The agents looked at her with disbelief.

"But other than that she is fine. It tok some time to calm her down after Will was arrested, but she is sleeping now. Somehow, someway it seams that she remembers me. Not who I am to her though, but she remembers me rescuing her," Emily continued, and gave the other men a small smile. The four agents sat in silence, all of them thinking about what they could have done differently. Neither of them liked feeling this useless.

"Derek I think I need to eat something. I don't want to leave JJ. Do you know where I could get some deasent food around here?" Emily looked at her best friend. She really needed something to eat.

"Yeah. I spotted a deli nearby. Let's go princess! You guys want anything?" Morgan looked at Rossi and Reid, who both nodded.

* * *

Once the pair where out of earshot of the others Morgan tok his time to really look at his best friend.

"How are you holding up, Emily?"

"I don't know Derek. I am so glad that we found her, but seeing her so fragile and not herself, it breaks my heart." Morgan enveloped the brunette in a hug and held her close.

"I know, I know!" Morgan whispered into her hair.

"But it'll all work out in the end, Emily. You know JJ is strong, and even though she may not remember, we will help her every step of the way. And she is so lucky to have you." He smiled as the walked out of the hospital and over to a nearby deli.

* * *

Morgan opened his phone and reads a text while they wait in line.

"The Jareau's and Garcia are on their way from the airport." He informs her.

"Oh, we should pick up something for them too. And we need to hurry, I want to speak to Nathan and Cindy before JJ wakes up!" Morgan can see that Emily is starting to freak out a little and grabs her shoulders.

"Emily! Calm down. It's going to be okay. You know JJ's parents and JJ won't wake up until we're back." Emily takes some deep breath and smiles at him.

"Thank you Morgan."

The workers of the deli are a good team and soon they walk out of the little coffee shop with 8 cups of coffee and some sandwiches.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi! I am sorry for the long wait! But to make it up to you I have two chapters for you!:)

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Ten minutes after Emily and Morgan returned with the coffee, Nathan and Cindy arrived with Hotch and Garcia. When Emily spotted JJ's parents she stood from her seat and walked over to greet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau." She smiled politely and held out her hand.

"Emily, how many times have we been over this?" Nathan asked before he pulled her into a hug. Emily blushed and mumbled something like "probably too many". After Cindy had greeted her too, they sat down.

"JJ is asleep right now." Emily started, after offering the Jareau's coffee. "After we spoke the second time, I told her you were coming to see her. She asked me some questions about you and I tried to answer. When she wakes up later, I will tell her that you have arrived." Emily looked at Nathan first and then Cindy. "If that's okay with you?" she asked. "I know you want to see her, but I think maybe I should at least tell her that you are here. I don't want her to wake up alone and scared with two strangers." Emily nervously rambled while looking from Cindy to Nathan and back again. Cindy placed a hand on the nervous agent's shoulder.

"Emily, calm down. Of course it's okay for us. We only want JJ to be better. And right now the only person she recognizes is you."

"After I've told her you are here, I'm sure she would like to meet her." The parents nodded in agreement.

"We would like that very much Emily" Nathan said, holding his wife's hand tightly.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find the doctor and tell her you have arrived. I'm sure she'll come by and tell you more about JJ's medical condition. And after that I am returning to JJ's room to be there when she wakes up. I'll have a nurse come and get you when she is ready." With a polite smile, Emily stood from her seat and walked towards JJ's room.

* * *

When she reached the nurse station outside JJ's room she asked someone to page Dr. Draper before she silently slipped into JJ's room. Inside the room she found JJ asleep and she walked over to place a kiss on her cheek before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Emily reached out to take JJ's hand and stroke it softly.

"Hi Emily. You paged me?" Dr. Draper called softly as she entered the room.

"Yes. Thank you for coming so soon. I just wanted to tell you that JJ's parents is here."

"Oh, that's good news." The doctor smiled.

"I was also wondering if you could maybe explain to them what happened? In a medical way." Emily asked.

"Of course! How was your talk with JJ earlier?"

"It was good. She asked me about her parents and our friends. She does seamed a little sad that she don't remember anything, but I think she is dealing extremely well." The doctor nodded, and started to look at the machines JJ was hooked up to and reading over her chart.

"Everything here looks good. If there is anything else I'll go and talk to her parents now?" The brunette nodded and gave an affirmative smile.

The door was closed silently after the doctor and Emily was once again alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Suddenly JJ began to toss in her bed and silently cry. It was like she was trying to shake someone or something off.

"Please, please! Don't! Let me go! Please!" JJ pleaded softly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Emily was on her feet instantly. Her hand stroke JJ's face and hair while she spoke to the frightened woman.

"Wake up, honey. It's only a bad dream. I am right here, open your eyes, love. I promise you no one will hurt you." Emily whispered softly and slowly JJ's eyelids fluttered.

"That's it baby. Open those eyes for me. I am right here and I will protect you!" JJ blinked rapidly and looked around.

"Hey, you are safe now, my love!" Emily pulled JJ gently into a hug, and the blonde broke down in her arms. Emily just held her and whispered sweet things of nothing in her ear.

* * *

When JJ had calmed down, Emily untangled herself from the blond and sat down on her bed. She brought her hand to JJ's cheek and lovingly dried away the last tears. JJ sniffed and occasionally hiccuped.

"What monster was hunting you, darling?" Emily softly asked, her hand carefully caressing the hurt woman's cheek.

"I...It was about a man. He wouldn't stop asking questions about who I was. I kept telling him that I was Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the BAU a branch of the FBI, but he got angry and hit me and kept hitting me." While JJ talked, Emily slowly started to proses what she had been told. When JJ woke up and Will was there, she didn't know who she was, so there was no way she could have told him her name and rank.

"Jen, honey? Could you try to describe the room where you were?" At Emily's question, the fear returned to JJ's eyes. "I know it's hard, bur remember that I am here! And I'll never leave you!"

"The room was dark and small." The blonde started, she closed her eyes and tok some deep breaths. Her hand reached for Emily's and when she felt the brunette give her hand a gentle squeeze she opened her eyes again. "The walls were made of concrete. And he was sitting on a chair." After she finished the sentence, she fell into Emily's arms and started to sob again.

"You are doing so good sweetie! Relax now. He can't hurt you! Not now and not ever again!" Emily just held her tight.

* * *

A/N 2: heatwave16 I don't want to reveal all to you;) But there will be a long way for JJ to recover and our brunette profiler will have a significant part of JJ's "new" life;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

After a while JJ stopped sobbing again. Her eyes were red an puffy and she looked scared and hurt. Emily tried her best to sooth her, and slowly JJ calmed down and breathed normally. Emily untangled herself from the hug, but remained close and tok JJ's hand.

"Are you feeling better sweetie? Is there anything you want?" JJ just shock her head and looked down on her hand, witch was entwined with Emily's.

"Jennifer, please look at me!" Emily pleaded, and JJ slowly raised her head. Emily's other hand reached out and touched her check. "It was only a bad dream. That man can't hurt you. No one can hurt you." Emily looked lovingly in her eyes.

"I know that. But it just seamed so real, and I was so scared." JJ whispered.

"I might have an explanation for why it felt so real." Emily began softly, "when I found you, you were trapped in a small room with walls of concrete. We don't know much about the man who abducted you, but we know that he didn't know you were FBI. I think what you dream was real." Emily could see that this new information scared JJ.

"But I need you to listen very carefully to me JJ. No one, and I mean NO ONE is going to hurt you, ever again! I will protect you."

* * *

The team and JJ's parents had just finished their coffee when Dr. Draper approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau, I'm Eva Draper, head of Neurosurgery at Baton Rouge General." The doctor shock hands with Nathan and Cindy. "I have been following your daughter since she was admitted earlier today. Physically her injuries are small, her ribs are bruised and she will be sore for awhile. But she has lost her memory. I hope that it is temporarily, and earlier we did some test and I am waiting for the results. It seams some how she remembers Agent Prentiss, so I have only allowed her into the room. You, as her next of kin, have a legal right to be in that room and I will not deny you that. I do however ask that you are very patient with her. She is hurt and confused and she doesn't remember anything. When her boyfriend was brought to her earlier he got impatient and almost hit her, she was frightened after that before Agent Prentiss managed to calm her down." The Jareau's looked at the doctor with understanding, and anger towards Will.

"Doctor, we have talked a bit to Emily, and we are going to see JJ for a little while later. Emily said she would talk to JJ before we entered, to prepare her." Nathan said.

"Good. I think it is important to have family nearby, even if you don't remember her. Do you have any questions for me?"

"What are the chances of Jenny to get her memory back?"

"I don't know yet. I will know more once I see the results of the tests, but the odds are in her favor. She is young, in good shape and already now she is alert and processing her situation."

"Thank you so much for the information Doctor."

"Of course. I will come back and with more information when the test results have arrived." With that the doctor straightened her lab coat and walked down the corridor.

* * *

After sitting in comfortable silence, JJ's head resting on Emily's shoulder, hands entwined, Emily decided to tell JJ about her parents.

"Sweetheart? Your parents have arrived." Emily spoke softly, "would you like to see them?" Emily could feel JJ tens up.

"I don't know. A part of me wants to, but I don't want to be left alone with someone I don't know."

"I understand, if you're not ready, I'll tell your parents that, and they will wait. But if you want to see them, I could stay for awhile and when you are comfortable with being alone with them, I'll leave."

"Would you stay?" JJ asked, "I want to meet them."

"Of course. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." Emily smiled and brushed some of JJ's hair out of her face. "Do you want me to go and get them?"

* * *

When the doctor left Nathan and Cindy sat back down.

"I am so very sorry for everything that happened with JJ. If we..."

"Agent Hotchner?" Cindy interrupted, "what happened to Jenny wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of yours fault, and I need you to remember that. Jenny is going to need a lot of help in these next months, and she needs all of you." Cindy looked at everyone on the team while speaking.

"Thank you." Hotch mumbled.

"Mr. and Mrs... Ehm... Nathan and Cindy? JJ would like to see you for a little while, if that's okay with you?" Emily had approached the group and turned to JJ's parents.

"Thank you Emily, we would like that very much." Cindy stood and walked over to Emily.

"She woke up from a nightmare and it tok some time to calm her down. She asked me if I would stay with her when she talked to you. I hope that's fine with you?"

Nathan nodded, "as we said before Emily; Jenny needs you." Nathan said while the three of them walked to JJ's room.

* * *

"Hey you!" JJ's face lit up when Emily poked her head into the room to make sure the blond wasn't crying or sleeping.

"Hey yourself", Emily said while she entered the room with JJ's parents after her. "I want you to meet someone very important to you. This is your mom and dad, Cindy and Nathan Jareau."

"Hello Jenny." Cindy said softly while approaching the bed.

"Hi.", subconsciously JJ reached for Emily's hand and relaxed a bit when their fingers touched. "Uhm, why do you call me Jenny?"

Nathan smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Right to the case, huh?" He winked at her, before answering her question. "When you were 8 you came into my office one day and you said "Dad, I don't like my name. Like really, really don't like it! Can you call me something else?"" The four of them busted out in laughter after hearing that.

"Did I really say that?" JJ blushed slightly after she stopped laughing. Both her mother and father nodded. Emily stood back and enjoyed the sight of JJ and her parents. Even if the blonde couldn't remember herself or her parents, she was responding to them in a way that amazed her.

JJ continued to ask her parents variously question about her as a kid and their relationship, and she seamed calm and relaxed.

"JJ, would you mind if a went for a little walk?" Emily asked, looking carefully at the woman in the bed. She really didn't want to go, but JJ needed some time alone with her parents.

"No! Of course not!" JJ said, a little hesitant, "You are free to do whatever you want to!"

"Okay. I will only be gone a little while, you won't even notice it." Emily smiled, before leaning down and pressed a soft kiss at JJ's check.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Emily tok a moment to look through the window to see that JJ was smiling at something Cindy said. She looked happy and relaxed, just as Emily had predicted she would be once her parents were with her. She smiled for herself before she went to find the team. When she returned to the waiting area, the team was sitting were she had left them earlier.

"Hi guys", Emily smiled and sat down next to Morgan.

"Hi pumpkin. How's she?" Garcia was smiling, but not her 100-Garcia% perky.

"She is fine, I think. Cindy and Nathan really know how to make her feel relaxed. I'm so glad they came down here." Emily looked grateful into Hotch's eyes. For a moment each one on the team was lost in their own thoughts.

"Has the doctor got the result yet?" Rossi spoke up, breaking the silence.

"No, not yet. But she said it wouldn't take much longer. But what about our case? And Will?" Emily looked at her unit chief and second in command. "I don't think it will do JJ any good if everyone of us is sitting here doing nothing. I know that once she is discharged JJ wants to go home." Both Hotch and Rossi nodded.

"You are right Emily. We need to get back to the station." Morgan was about to protest, but Hotch held up his hand. "I know you don't want to leave, but right now the best thing we can do for JJ is close this case for good." Even though no one on the team wanted to leave, they knew Hotch and Emily were right.

"Morgan, do you think you could interview Det. LaMontagne without killing him?" Morgan grunted angry, but nodded.

"Morgan, you and Rossi will interview Det. LaMontagne then. Reid, I would like you to come with me and interview Mr. Lee with me. Bring up the notebook and see if he cracks." The four men rose. Emily was conflicted. She wanted to help her team mates. She would like nothing more than see both Will and James Lee behind bars, but at the same time she didn't want to leave JJ.

"Emily, I want you to stay here and watch JJ. I know you want to help with the interviews, but JJ needs you."

"Thank you Hotch." The team said their goodbyes and went back to the station.

* * *

Once Emily left the room JJ missed her. She was glad that her parents had flown down here to see her and after Emily's introduction she wasn't scared, but it was something about the other woman she missed.

Form her parents she learned about her childhood. The little town East Allegheny in Pennsylvania. Her love for soccer and that she was Varsity soccer captain in High School and was offered a full scholarship to Pittsburgh University to play. Then she had changed her mind and started at the CCT (The Communication, Culture & Technology Master of Arts Program) at Georgetown, she had wanted to be a journalist. She had changed her mind after a lecture by a man named David Rossi, who was one of the first original profilers of the BAU, and she joined the academy right out of college. After the academy she was offered the job at the BAU and she had been there for the last three years.

"And you are, somehow and I do not approve, a Red Skins fan." Nathan sighed and made her wife and daughter laugh.

"I know! Emily told me earlier. I'm like the black sheep of the family!" The playful banter between father and daughter continued, and JJ felt almost as relaxed with them as she did with Emily. She could tell that they loved her very much, and she wanted to regain her memory to show them that she loved them too.

* * *

"So, tell me, princess. How are you really?" Garcia asked when the boys had left.

"I honestly don't know Garcia. I am so, so, SO pissed off at Will for losing her and for upsetting her so much earlier, so grateful that we found her, so happy that she is okay, except for the memory loss, so sad that her memory is lost, so scared that she won't regain it." Emily sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I didn't expect anything else." Garcia enveloped the other woman in a hug, and they just sat for a while hugging each other.

"Garcia, would you mind talking a little walk with me? I think I need some coffee or water, and I need to buy some food and water for later." Emily brought her hand to her head while thinking. "Shit! I need to swing by the hotel too. How am I going to do all this?" she said out loud, more to herself, then Garcia.

"Pumpkin, calm down! First, let's go for a walk and grab some coffee and food. Then I'll text my chocolate good to come and pick me up when they are done at the station, I'll tell him to bring your things. Are you going to stay here?" Garcia already knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Yes. Pen, you're a lifesaver! I owe you when we get back to D.C.!"

"Just take care of our girl! And it also makes it easier for me, I don't have to book a hotel room for me or the Jareau's. I'll just take yours and they can have JJ's. It's a win-win." The blond winked at the brunette before standing up and dragging the profiler to her feet. "Now come on kitten. I want my coffee!"

* * *

When the two women returned they found Cindy and Nathan in the waiting room.

"Hi. How's JJ?" Emily asked when they reached the older couple.

"Oh, she's fine. She fell asleep about 5 minutes ago." Cindy smiled and gave Emily a hug. "Thank you for taking so good care of her!" She whispered in her ear. Emily felt her eyes tearing up.

"She would have done the same for me." She whispered back and blinked rapidly.

"We brought you coffee and something to eat." Garcia said when Cindy had let go of Emily and sat down again. "I am also making the arrangements so that you can have JJ's hotel room at the same hotel as the team is staying in." Nathan reached for the offered coffee cup with a smile.

"Thank you so much! Both of you!" He smiled to both women, before a comfortable silence fell over them.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau. I have the result of JJ's test." Dr. Draper approached the group with a folder in her hand. "Would you like to go to my office to discuss them?"

"No. We would like to keep JJ's team updated on everything, so we can talk out here." Nathan grabbed Cindy's hand while smiling at Dr. Draper.

"Very well." Eva sat down and opened the folder. "From the results of the MRI it doesn't look like there is anything permanent damage. I believe JJ will regain her memory again, but it will take time. It is very important that she is held stress free as much as possible. Her brain is protecting itself, so it's important that her memory will come back to her on it's own. Don't push it, be patient and gentle."

The four of them looked at each other and smiled. This was good news! Emily knew it would take time, but she would give all the time she needed.

"Dr. Draper? When wil JJ be discharged?"

"I want to keep her over night for observation and to do a check up on her tomorrow, but it think she could be discharged as soon as tomorrow, but it depends on how things goes tonight and tomorrow morning." the doctor smiled at the agent. "is JJ living alone in D.C.?" she asked.

"Yes, she is." Garcia answered.

"Well, she can't be alone, for at least the next weeks." Cindy looked at Nathan, they both knew that Nathan couldn't be away from his business so long.

"I'll stay with her!" Emily said. "I'll take time off work and move into her house." Dr. Draper nodded and smiled.

"I'll get you the prescriptions for her medicine in the morning. Do you have any more questions for me?" They all shock their heads. "Okay, then. Have someone page me when JJ wakes up, and I'll go over this with her too. If there is anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to ask someone to page me." With a smile the doctor disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"Emily, it's not a problem for me to stay with JJ. You don't have to take time off work. Nathan and I will figure out something. Maybe we could take JJ home to East Allegheny!"

"Cindy, it is no problem at all for me to stay with JJ. And I would like it very much, if you of course will allow me. I think that maybe she will feel comfortable in her own house."

"Maybe you are right Emily. But are you sure about your work?"

"Yes. Don't worry about that! And you are welcome to come visit anytime you would!" Emily smiled at them. "And I will of course talk to JJ about this. If she doesn't want to stay with me, but with you, I'll respect that."

"I am glad Jenny has someone like you Emily!" Nathan smiled and gave Emily a hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau?" Garcia had just received a text message from Morgan. "Agent Morgan is coming to pick me up to bring me back to the hotel. Would you like to join us?"

"I won't leave JJ's side!" Emily assured them. Cindy looked at her husband and nodded.

"Thank you, Penelope. Jenny is so lucky to have both of you!" When Cindy hugged Garcia, Morgan came around the corner.

"Hi. I brought your bag Emily." Morgan smiled and gave Emily her go-bag.

"Thank you, Derek. How'd everything go?" Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "LaMontagne didn't want to talk to us, so he is sleeping in the arrest of his own precinct, Lee has loosened up a bit, but hasn't cracked." Emily nodded.

The Jareau's and Garcia and Morgan gave Emily goodbye hugs and went down the corridor to head back to the hotel.

* * *

Silently Emily snuck into JJ's room. She sat her bag down and went to sit in the chair by JJ's bed.

As if JJ knew Emily had entered the room she stirred and reached for the other woman's hand.

"Em'ly?" Emily smiled hand tok the offered hand in hers.

"Yes, love? I am right here!"

"I knew you'd come back!" JJ sighed happily and fell to sleep again.

* * *

A/N: As you may know now I don't have much knowledge about high school, medicine or the law system in the US. I hope it was okay!

Thank you so much for all your reviews!:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Emily sat in the chair next to JJ's bed and held her hand. She tried to let her mind relax, and she was absent playing with JJ's hand. She had texted Hotch earlier and told him that she was going to stay with JJ, before turning off her phone. Around 1 A.M. JJ started to stir. As soon as Emily felt her hand moving, she let go. She didn't want to scare the other woman.

"Em'ly?" JJ reached for Emily's hand, her eyes still closed. Emily smiled down to the other woman and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hi you." JJ opened her eyes, and clear blue eyes met warm brown. "Did you sleep well?" JJ nodded and snuggled up to the hand she had taken hold of. The two women sat in silence and enjoyed each other's company when Dr. Eva Draper entered the room.

"It's good to see you awake JJ." The doctor smiled at the two women while checking JJ's chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now I'm a bit confused." JJ confessed, she didn't dare to look at Emily. The doctor looked up from the chart.

"Okay. Why is that?"

"I had this dream. And it felt so real." Eva smiled down at the blond.

"Well, let's hear it JJ. It is a large possibility that it actually is a memory. Emily, maybe you can confirm the information?" Emily nodded and smiled encouragingly down at JJ.

"I dreamt about a house. It was beautiful. It was small, but it had a garden and even a white picked fence. Inside it was clean enough. The living room has a nice blue couch and there is a bathtub in the bathroom. It was my house." As JJ talked, her confidence grew and she smiled about the memory. "Then the dream changed, and I was at the BAU. I sat in a office and had a lot of files on my desk. Then Garcia came through my door and asked me if I wanted to join for drinks that night. Apparently the whole team were going, even Hotch's wife Haley. We went after work and we had a few beers. Then some guy asked me to dance and I asked him to play darts instead. Of course we made a bet about it, and I kicked his ass and bought the next round of drinks."

Emily couldn't believe what she heard. JJ had described a friday some weeks ago when the team and Haley went out for drinks and JJ kicked some random dude ass in darts, and the house was just as Emily remembered it.

"Then there was a lot of people. My parents, our chief Erin Strauss, Emily's mom Ambassador Prentiss, Jason Gideon and Will." When JJ mentioned Will, Emily had to focus hard not to lose her cool.

"Wow JJ. That was a lot in one dream. Emily, can you confirm this?"

"Yes. Your house in Virginia is exactly how you just described it. The night you dreamt about was a friday some weeks ago. We all went out for drinks, and you totally kicked that guy's ass in darts." Emily winked down at her, "I told you you were a killer shot!" JJ smiled back.

"That man, that was here before. The one who screamed and tried to hit me. Was that Will?" JJ asked. Emily stroke her thumb over JJ's hand.

"Yes, sweetie. But don't worry about him now."

"I dreamt something else." JJ confessed softly. The doctor nodded for her to continue. "I dreamt that Will is the reason I'm here. I was in a club with him, and he was talking, but it seamed like flirting, to the owner. I told him I wanted to check out the back, and he didn't even answer. When I got out there I looked around a bit when someone grabbed me from behind and held their hand over my mouth. He asked me who I was and why I was with the NOPD. I told him I wasn't NOPD, I was FBI, but he didn't believe me. Then some pain and then blank. Until the dream I told you about earlier Emily."

Emily just nodded. "Yes, JJ. Up until when you were abducted, that's how we've manage to get the story out of Will. I am so sorry for everything!" Emily looked down at her feet.

"Emily, this is not your fault! None of it is! Please, don't build up your walls!" At that comment, Emily's head shot up.

"What did you just say?"

"I just... I said "Please, don't build up your walls!""

"That's what you say to me when I try to shut you out." The older agent looked into the blond's blue eyes and smiled. They got lost in each others eyes and they both smiled.

"JJ, this is great news." The doctor broke the silence. "I told Emily and your parents earlier that your scans are clean and that your brain was probably protecting your memory, but this is good news. But when you have these kind of dreams, talk to someone about it!" JJ nodded and smiled.

"So, Doc, when can I get out of here?" JJ's question made Emily chuckle and shake her head.

"Well, well Emily, you were right, this one doesn't like hospitals." The doctor smiled too, "I am going to do a quick check-up tomorrow afternoon, but if everything is good then, you're free to leave. Your friend Emily has agreed to stay with, since you're not allowed to be alone. I'm on-call tonight, so if there is anything have someone page me. Good night ladies." Dr. Eva Draper smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Emily couldn't stop smiling. The few glimpses of the old JJ was worth sitting up the whole night.

"Emily, I can't believe you volunteered to stay with me!"

"And why is that JJ? Don't you want me to?"

"NO! Of course I want to! I just don't want you to give up your life to come and babysit me." Emily just smiled and shock her head.

"Jennifer, darling, there is nothing else I'd rather do!" Emily looked into JJ's eyes and put a finger to her lips when the blond was about to protest. "Nope, no arguments. You would have done the same for me." After deciding that Emily wasn't lying, JJ smiled and nodded.

"Thank you! For everything! What would I do without you?" When JJ smiled her 100-mega watt smile, Emily's knees went week and she was glad she was sitting. The two of them enjoyed the silence and was lost in their own thoughts.

"Emily?" JJ whispered after a while.

"Yes, JJ?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we, you and me. I feel this connection between us. I know we are friends, but I don't know, it feels like something more." At JJ's soft words Emily's heart jumped a little.

"JJ, you and I are best friend and I would do anything for you. But there are somethings you don't know." Emily decided that JJ deserved the truth.

"Emily, will you please tell me?"

Emily closed her eyes and tok a deep breath. Was she really going to tell JJ this? What if... No! She couldn't think like that.

"JJ.. I'm gay, and I like you. I know that you don't feel the same way, that's why I never pushed you. Until we came down to New Orleans to this case, you were in a relationship with Will. When you two got together I back out even more, because I'd rather have you as my friend, than nothing at all. And I am so sorry for blurring all this out on you, right here, right now."

While Emily ranted, JJ sat thinking. Every time she had dreamt about Emily, there was something there. She couldn't put her finger at it, but it was like nothing she had ever felt. Not even with Will. Lost in her own thought JJ didn't hear Emily freak more and more out.

"...and I totally understand if you don't want to see me and that you don't want me to stay with you. I'll call your mom or Garcia or someone." When Emily started to rise, JJ reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Emily, please don't leave me! I don't care if you're gay. And please don't say that you won't stay with me! I love you! I may not remember how or when we met, but I do remember how much you mean to me and that I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_"Emily, please don't leave me! I don't care if you're gay. And please don't say that you won't stay with me! I love you! I may not remember how or when we met, but I do remember how much you mean to me and that I love you."_

Emily closed her eyes. _Do not get your hopes up Prentiss! She's confused and hurt. You know she doesn't love you the same way!_ She wanted to tell her inner self to shut up, but somehow she couldn't.

"Jay..."

"No, Emily, please don't! I know that the way you love me is different from the way I love you, but you are one of my best friends and I do love you!" JJ's voices was small and her eyes were searching for the brunettes eyes. Emily didn't know what to do. She hated that she had upset JJ this much, but she didn't know if she could look at her now and see rejection.

"And I know that I'm just waking up and that I don't remember anything, but the things I do remember about you makes my heart jump, I get butterflies in my stomach and when you're not here, I think about you. Emily, what I'm trying to say is that I think that I like you too." Slowly Emily lifted her head and looked into JJ's eyes. When the deep brown eyes met the clear blue once, both women felt a connection.

"Please, please don't leave me! You promised earlier that you wouldn't." JJ pleaded softly, feeling her eyes tear up. Emily's heart broke when she saw how broken the other woman was. It was her fault that this beautiful woman was crying, and she had to fix it. Emily rose from the chair and carefully climbed onto the bed.

"Jay, it's okay. I am so sorry. I will never leave you." Emily spoke softly as she wrapped herself around the slighter smaller woman and spoke softly and stroke her hair.

"Em'ly. I'm so tired."

"It's okay Jennifer, just close your eyes and I will be here, chasing away all your monster."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I won't let you be alone. I'll hold you the whole night if you want me to!"

"Please do..." JJ's mumble disappears into a sigh and soon the blond is fast asleep. Emily pressed a kiss to JJ's head and looked up at the celling.

* * *

_So, what to do now? _Emily though to herself. She wanted nothing more than explore her feelings for JJ, but right now she couldn't and wouldn't take advantage of the younger woman. She knew if her heart broke she would no longer be abel to work and be so close to JJ. Her mind went over and over all the information JJ had told her and she tried to proses it.

"I need to tell Hotch about the UnSub!" Emily's head turned around, and JJ started to stir. Emily cursed herself for not remembering the sleeping woman in her arms and lay silent, trying to not wake JJ. After making sure JJ was still asleep, Emily carefully reached for her phone and turned it on.

_"Hotch. I am sorry if I wake you! JJ is starting to remember things through her dreams. She told me a bit about the UnSub. He grabbed her from behind in the ally behind the club. He asked her why she was with the NOPD and didn't believe her when she told him she was FBI. Maybe run it through some officers? Check if he's been involved with NOPD before. Hope it helps! JJ'll probably be realest tomorrow afternoon. Okay if we take the plane back?"_

Emily checked the time and hit send, she hoped that Hotch was either awake or didn't wake up from the text. She looked down at JJ and smiled, the other woman had snuggled close to her and used her as a teddy bear.

_"Thank you for the info! It'll be helpful. We're going down to the station to interview both UnSub and LaMontagne now. Hopefully we'll be done about the time JJ'll be released, but if not, take the plane. Take care of her and yourself! Get some sleep Agent Prentiss, that's an order!"_

Emily chuckled a little, but knew Hotch was right. It had been a long and exhausting day. She snuggled close to JJ and fell asleep fast.

* * *

"Tell me LaMontagne. What did you do to James Lee?" Morgan was tired, and when Morgan was tired he was impatient and unpleasant.

"I don't know who that is!" Detective William LaMontagne was tired. They had interrogated him the previous day, and now they had woken him up and started over again. On a case witch he was innocent! Why couldn't these cocky FBI people let him be?

"Then why was Agent Jareau abducted and hurt the way she was because Mr. Lee had a problem with NOPD?" Morgan lay down photos of a bruised and unconscious JJ in front of the detective.

"..." Will opened his moth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes was locked at the photos of JJ. Morgan and Rossi rose from their seats and walked out of the room, leaving Will to look at the photos by himself.

* * *

"Damnit!" Morgan cursed when they entered the observation room. "I was woken up 2 A.M. to go and interrogate this idiot, and he doesn't know shit." David Rossi just shock his head and turned to watch the unit chief and the young genius with their UnSub in the other room.

_"Did you sleep well Mr. Lee?"_ As both agents observed, they saw what looked like Reid and Hotch playing good cop/bad coop with their UnSub. Reid was being polite and offering water for the UnSub while Hotch simply sat in his chair and glared at the man.

_"What do you have against the NOPD?"_ Reid asked politely, while Hotch opened a folder and looked through some notes.

When Hotch had gotten Emily's text, he woke the three other men and they all agreed to start working on the two men. Morgan was giving the not so pleasant task to wake their tech analyst to run a picture of James Lee and his name through the police database to see if anything showed up. They were now waiting for the results.

"Rossi, should we show LaMontagne the photo of Lee?"

"We will. But I don't want to go in there unprepared. We don't know what he might tell us, and I would rather bust him for a lie than listen to all the crap he has to say."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

JJ woke up, but refused to open her eyes. She had had the best dream. She dreamt that Emily had told her she liked her, and after a minor freak out, JJ had said it back and then she was allowed to fall asleep in the arms of her angel. She sighed, but kept her eyes closed. What was it with this woman. Even the thought of her made her stomach flutter. She knew that once she opened her eyes she would be in her bedroom, alone. Her alarm clock would let her now that she had 10 minutes before it went off. She tried to roll out off bed, but her back hit something soft. Something that grunted?

"Jaaaaay. Don't move. I'm trying to sleep here!" Emily wined softly. JJ's eyes shot open. It wasn't a dream! She looked around the room, before her eyes settled on the arm draped across her hips. Emily was spooning her with her arms draped safely around her. JJ carefully shifted and turned to face Emily. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to the other woman. It wasn't long before both women were breathing even and deep asleep.

* * *

"Yey! Paperwork!" Morgan fell down in a chair and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so happy about paperwork Morgan? You usually don't like it." Reid, sitting on the desk next to Morgan and being, well Reid, didn't understand the sarcasm in the other agent's voice. Morgan just chuckled and shock his head.

The team had finally had a break in the interrogation when Garcia found the link between NOPD and James Lee. For the last two years James Lee had been exposed for vandalism. Whenever he had reported it, they always said the same thing: "Without evidence there is not much we can do!". Around every fortnight Mr. Lee would wake up to find his car windows smashed or holes in his garage walls. Tired of always talking to some officer who would just blow him off, Mr. Lee went in search for Detective LaMontagne. After following him from the precinct Det. LaMontagne stopped at the Cajun Cabin. When he was about to approach the policeman, a waitress came out of nowhere and started to flirt heavily with him. Mr. Lee decided to just wait outside for him when he overheard something that made his blood boil. "ya know, I'm surprised you're her Will. Aren't you busy at this day, or is my calendar not working?" The detective had chuckled, but asked what she meant. "Oh you know what I mean, baby! Don't deny it! You come here every day except every other monday, and if my math is correct you were here last monday." She winked at him, "isn't the weird, paranoid farmer coming in today?" She laughed and leaned forward to whisper something else in his ear.

Two days later that very waitress was his first victim. After that it seamed that LaMontagne was everywhere, and all of the waitresses were talking about him. He couldn't take it. Then this blonde comes along WITH LaMontagne. When she was alone he decided to grab her and he was determined to get her to talk. But she just kept saying the same thing over and over again. "BAU" and "FBI".

When Hotch and Reid finally cracked him, Morgan and Rossi were finishing up with LaMontagne's captain. Will was suspended for a month and degraded from detective to officer. All that was left for the team to do now, was paperwork. Then the plan was to stop by the hospital before heading home later in the afternoon with JJ.

* * *

It was long since Emily had slept this well. The feeling of having JJ in her arms was something she had only dreamt about, but the reality was so much better than she could ever imagine. She opened her eyes and sighed happily, waking up like this was perfect. JJ started to shift in Emily's arms and it didn't take too long before the blond let out a yawn and opened her eyes. For a moment the both just lay, staring in each others eyes. So lost in her own head, Emily didn't smile back when JJ smiled the sweetest smile. When Emily didn't return the smile, JJ's mind began racing. _JJ, what have you done? You asked her to hold you, not to use her as a teddy bear! Now you've freaked her out and she's trying to tell you that she doesn't want to stay with you and..._

"You are very cute when you ramble like that." Emily smiled down to her. JJ looked shocked into the now smiling brown eyes.

"I talked out loud, didn't I?" Emily just kept smiling and nodded. JJ felt her cheek blush, and she hid her face in the crock of Emily's neck.

"And to answer your freak out, I don't mind being you teddy bear and of course I'll be staying with you!" JJ pulled back to look Emily in the eyes. Both set of eyes were full of love.

"Did you sleep well?" Emily asked while brushing some of JJ's hair out of her face.

"I did, thank you ms. Prentiss"

"Actually it's Agent Prentiss!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But I'll let it slide this time." Emily gave JJ her most charming smile. "But did you dream anything?" Emily's smile wasn't quiet as bright, she was more serious, but her eyes still sparkled.

"Mmmhmm... It was bits and pieces here and there."

"Wanna tell me 'bout them?"

"Sure. Garcia, you and me had a girls night at your place."

"How did you know it was my place?"

"I am not sure. In the dream I just knew." Emily nodded and asked her to describe it.

"Very comfy leather couch. The kitchen was separated from the living room by an island with bar stools. The kitchen cabinets are made of cherry and there is very little food in your fridge. In the living room there is a huge window with a breathtaking view of D.C.. There was a big fancy TV with surround sound and DVD-player and stuff. Your bedroom is upstairs, next to the master bathroom. There is also a guest room with it's own bath."

"Did you dream of all of those places Jay?" JJ shock her head and smiled. She loved it when Emily called her "Jay". It made her feel special and it was nice to hear something other than JJ for a change.

"We were only on your couch. But when the dream started and I was on the couch I remembered everything." The two women shared happy smiles. Both happy that the blonde kept remembering more and more, and just happy to be with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"This what?"

"You know. Me and you. You living with me. Working together and all that stuff. According to the bureau we aren't allowed to have interoffice relationships and Strauss will fire one of us if she finds out." JJ stopped her ramble when she heard Emily chuckle.

"What?"

"Like I told you before, you're cute when you ramble." Emily winked, and JJ blushed. "Jay, everything will be okay. We'll take it one step at the time. When we get back to Virginia, I'll take some time off work and we'll get you back on track. Then I'll take you out on a date." She smiled down at the blond.

"But..."

"Nope, no buts. Our friendship means to much to just throw away, so if we decide to go out, then we'll take it slow. It's just me and you." Emily stroke her hand through JJ's hair and the other woman relaxed into the touch. Their moment was interrupted by JJ's stomach.

"You hungry, babe?" Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. can't remember the last time I ate." Emily smiled and loosened her grip on JJ.

"Where are you going?" whined JJ and tried to hold onto the older woman.

"Well, I'm hungry too. And since I'm not a patient here, I need to fetch my own food. I was just going to my bag to pick something up." JJ smiled and let her go. True to her word Emily went over to her go-bag and brought out two sandwiches and two salads.

"Here babe, I'll even share with you." Emily winked and put the food on the bedside table. She went over to the bed and helped JJ prop the bed to a sitting position before handing the blond a sandwich and a salad.

They were eating in silence when Emily's phone buzzed. Emily looked down at it, before turning to JJ, but before she could ask, JJ nodded.

"Go ahead Em, I'll just be here, eating your food." The blonde smiled and grinned. Emily smiled back, she loved it when JJ called her "Em". It made her feel special and it was nice to hear someone call her something different.

"Agent Prentiss?" JJ watch with amazement as the Agent got to her feet and went into "Agent Prentiss"-mode. She had always been amazed by how fast Emily could change from sweet, loving, caring Emily to hardcore, badass Agent Prentiss. Emily winked at her, before slipping out of the room.

* * *

_"God morning princess!" _Emily was greeted by Garcia's singsong voice.

"How many coffee cups have you had this morning?" Emily asked with amusement and smirked.

_"Well, thank's to you my friend, I was dragged out of bed around 2 A.M. to find out what James Lee and NOPD had in common."_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you. I just figured I'd tell Hotch."

_"No worries kitten. The boys are finishing up as we speak. Then they are heading over to the hospital."_ Emily cracked a smile. Even when she wasn't working with the team, she had helped cracking the case.

"That's good news Garcia. It means we'll all get to go home later."

_"So, how did you sleep?"_

"Ehm, okay I guess." Emily shrugged her shoulders, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

_"And why do I find that hard to believe?" _Even through the phone Garcia could bust her in a lie. Emily just shock her head.

"Get over here with coffee for me and JJ, please?"

_"I'll bring Cindy, Nathan and coffee. Then me and you are going to have a little chat missy! Bye kitten, see you soon!"_ With that Garcia hung up.

* * *

When Emily reentered the room, she quickly found out that JJ wasn't kidding when she said she was hungry.

"You ate my food Jay!" she wined as she sat down next to the happy, full blond.

"Told ya!" Emily just shock her head and smiled. She really didn't mind, when Garcia got here, she could go out for a snack.

"Garcia on the phone?"

"How did you know?"

"You had that smile. The one you have when you're trying to hide something from Garcia, but she sees right through you."

"I can't believe this progress you're making Jay! It's amazing. YOU're amazing!" Emily smiled softly and brushed some of JJ's hair behind her ear. JJ smiled shyly back. Somehow seeing Emily, brought back a lot of memories.

"She's bringing your parents over. The team is done with the UnSub and finishing up paperwork. They'll come by later, so when you're cleared out of here we're flying home."

* * *

Garcia knocked softly on Cindy and Nathan's hotelroom door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau?" Cindy opened the door and smiled when she saw Garcia.

"Penelope, please. It's Cindy and Nathan. Come on in." Garcia nodded walked passed Cindy into the room.

"Hi Nathan. I was just heading to the hospital, would you like to come with me?" They both nodded with smiles on their faces.

"The team finished the case early this morning, so when JJ is discharged from the hospital, we're flying home."

"That's great news! Should we pack now?" The pair hadn't brought much, but a few of their belongings were on the bedside tables.

"Yes. We'll be driving one of the SUV's the team is using, so there is plenty of room, and no problem leaving the things in your car. I'll give you some time. Meet me in the lobby when you are ready." Garcia smiled at JJ's parents and walked out of the room.

She had already packed her go-bag and in the elevator she sent a quick text to Morgan.

_"My chocolate god! I'm heading to the hospital with JJ's parents. See you there, sugga!" _When she reached the lobby, her phoned buzzed.

_"See you there baby girl;) We're wrapping up here, so we'll be there in an hour or something."_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning." A nurse came through the door and went to check JJ's chart. "How are you feeling today JJ?"

"Better. Do you know when Dr. Draper will be by to do the final exam?"

"I am not sure when your final exam is scheduled, but Dr. Draper are coming on morning rounds in an hour." The nurse finished writing something on the chart, while another nurse came through the door with JJ's breakfast. She out the trey on the bedside table, and the two nurses walked out of the room.

"You still hungry Prentiss?" JJ asked, teasing.

"As a mater of fact I am! And it's AGENT Prentiss, Agent Jareau."

"Well then Agent Prentiss, breakfast is on me!" JJ smirked and held her hand out pointing to the trey of hospital breakfast.

"I think I'll starve!" Emily stuck her tung out to the blond, witch caused the woman on the bed to start laughing. Emily joined her, and the two of them laughed.

JJ couldn't keep her eyes from Emily. The beautiful woman in front of her was laughing, she seamed so carefree and relaxed. Suddenly memories flooded JJ's mind. Her head started to throb as the memories past her vision. She could see Emily stop laughing and start talking to her, but she couldn't hear the words. She saw the panic in Emily's eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for the coffee Nathan!" Garcia smiled at the older man. When they stopped for coffee, Nathan had insisted that he bought them. They were on their way to JJ's room and rounded the last corner when they heard something that made them drop the coffees in their hands.

"JENNIFER!"


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! You didn't like the ending for chapter 15? Well, it couldn't be all rainbows and sunshine, could it?

Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all so much for your reviews! It means a lot, so THANK YOU(:

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Emily was having the time of her life. Yesterday had been one of the worst and best days of her life, but today was really a great day. She had finally got the chance of waking up with JJ in here arms, and they had spent the morning together, laughing, eating and sharing stories. Now they were both laughing about something really silly, and they were "Emily&JJ" again.

Emily looked over at the other woman and froze. The smile and laughter had faded from JJ's face, and she was obviously in pain. The younger woman grimaced and put her left hand up to the side of her face.

"JJ, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Emily kept asking JJ, but the other woman didn't respond. It was like she didn't hear JJ. Emily panicked, she called for the nurses and tried to get JJ to focus, but the blond was in so much pain so Emily wasn't sure if she was with her or not.

When JJ's eyes rolled upwards and to the back of her head, and her body began to shake, Emily fell to her knees and screamed.

"JENNIFER!"

A nurse came through the door and immediately called for backup and that Dr. Draper was paged.

"Ma'am, I need you to step outside so the doctors can help your friend." Emily was in shock and her mind was on autopilot. When she was told to leave the room, she stumbled her way out to the hall where she was met by Cindy, Nathan and Garcia.

"Emily? What happened?" Garcia to a hold of the other woman and tried to get through to Emily.

"I...I don't know Garcia. One moment we're laughing and the next she's in so much pain, and then she starts to shake and her eyes just falls back into her head and..." Emily broke down and started to sob, and Garcia quickly pulled her into her arms.

"Oh, kitten! Let's go to the waiting area, I'm sure they'll come update us when they know more." Slowly Garcia managed to drag the sobbing woman, with JJ's parents following closely behind.

* * *

Once Emily calmed down, she turned to Cindy and Nathan.

"I am so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Jareau! I don't know what I did wrong!" She was on the verge of tears and couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Emily," Nathan called out softly. "sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. You told us that you and Jenny was laughing? Well, it's good to hear that her memories were coming back to her." Emily looked shocked, how could he be so calm when they didn't know what happened to JJ?

"I know you're wondering how I can be so calm about all this, but what is there to do? Yes, I could freak out, but in the end it won't do me any good. So, I'm trying to stay calm for Jenny." Nathan walked closer to the brunette and tilted her head up, so she was looking him in the eye.

"I do not blame you for the things that happened to Jenny. Not one single thing. And I need you to remember that, Emily! You are the most important person for her and she is going to need you. So, for her sake, stop blaming yourself!" The big man carefully wrapped his arms around the brunette profiler and hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Hotch!", Morgan called on the unit chief from the conference room. Hotch looked up and walked over to Morgan.

"I just got a text from Garcia, JJ has gotten worse. Something happened to her this morning and she had a seizure or something."

"Are you done here?" The team leader asked the profiler.

"Yes." Hotch nodded and looked around. Both Reid and Rossi were done.

"Then let's go!"

The team quickly gathered their stuff and went to the hospital.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau, Emily, ms. Garcia" Dr. Draper greeted them.

"JJ is currently unconscious, but I believe she will be fine when she wakes up."

"What happened to her Doctor? We were laughing and then, suddenly, she was in so much pain. She couldn't even speak!"

"Emily, you didn't cause this. When JJ's memories came back through her dream, her dreams set the pace, and it was slow enough for her brain. This morning, something caused a trigger in her brain and her memories flooded back, but there was no control and it happened too fast. Her brain didn't know what to do, how to feel, so she was in pain. When she seized, her brain cut it self off and she lost all control."

"What happens when she regain consciousness?"

"Only time will tell. But I do believe that a lot of her memory will be back. When she does wake up, it's important to keep her calm. I'll be examine her as soon as that happens."

"Can I see her?" Emily whispered. She needed to see JJ, needed to know that she was really going to be okay.

"I'm allowing only two at the time in her room. And you need to keep her calm." Emily nodded in understanding. As long as she got to stay with JJ, she would do anything they ordered her to do.

"What about the discharging?" Garcia asked.

"I can't say anything about that yet. I need to talk to JJ and examine here first." The four of them nodded and they all stood looking at each other without saying anything.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Eva hated her job sometimes. Tell these people things like this really sucked. JJ had been doing so well, and now she had a set-back.

They all shock their head, and the doctor gave them a small nod.

"Okay, then. I need to check on some of my other patients. I will be back to update you once JJ wakes up." The doctor turned around and walked away from the small group.

* * *

"Emily, sweetie? Why don't you and I go and get you some breakfast?" Garcia carefully looked at the brunette profiler. Emily just nodded. Somehow her shoes were really interesting.

"Emily? Look at me please." Cindy asked softly, and slowly Emily raised her head. "Sweetheart, you go with Garcia and get something to eat and drink. Nate and I will stay with JJ, and once you're back, you can come and sit with her. How does that sound?" Emily felt tears running down her cheek. These people she barely knew were treating her with such love and respect.

"Thank you." Emily blinked and tried to stop the tears. She turned to Garcia, and the tow of them walked down the hall and to the deli across the street.

* * *

The two of them sat down on a quiet table after ordering food and drinks.

"You never told me about your night!" Garcia said nonchalantly while studying the other woman.

"It was crazy Pen." Emily sighed and a little smiled formed on her lips. "We talked about the things she had remembered. And then she asked me what "we" were."

"What do you mean "we"?" Before the brunette could reply a waitress came by with their food and coffees.

"She and I. She said she felt this connection between us. Both from her memories and when we were together. So I told her Pen. I told her everything." Emily confessed after the waitress left the table.

"What did she say?" Garcia was a little shocked. She knew the brunette had a crush on JJ, but she thought Emily would never tell her about it. She had tried to tell Emily, over and over again, that JJ wouldn't cut her off as a friend and that either way they would find a solution.

"She told me she didn't care if I was gay and that she liked me too! Can you believe it Garcia? She likes me too!" Emily's face lit up when she talked about JJ.

"Is this were I say "I told you so"?" The blonde mocked. Her smiled matched Emily's and she was happy for her friend.

"It's so typical that something like this happens!" Emily sighed and looked down at her coffee cup.

"Something like what?"

"When I finally gather up the courage to tell her that I like her, I cause her to have seizure." Emily looked sad and shock her had. "I'm just a heap of bad luck!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

When Emily talked, Garcia simply sat back and carefully studied the profiler. There was something about Emily when she talked about the blonde. Her eyes would light up and her face would unconsciously turn into one happy smile. She knew that Emily had experienced a tough life and to some she came out as a emotionless, hardworking woman. Garcia agreed that she was hardworking, but as the blonde had gotten to know Emily, not the tough criminal ass kicking FBI agent or the Ambassador's daughter, she had found that Emily was anything but emotionless. She was a passionate, loving, beautiful woman who cared about her friends and would do anything and everything for them. She had worked so hard her whole life, and sometimes she was still driving herself hard.

"When I finally gather up the courage to tell her that I like her, I cause her to have seizure." Emily looked sad and shock her head. "I'm just a heap of bad luck!"

"Oh, Emily, don't you think that for a second! JJ is so lucky to have you! I am lucky to have you, the team is lucky to have you, hell the whole WORLD i lucky to have you!" Emily couldn't help but smile a little while Garcia talked, her voice grew louder and louder and she started to wave wildly with her arms to prove her point.

"Okay, point taken! But I'm not sure if I agree!" Emily could only laugh at Garcia's outburst, she knew the woman was trying to cheer her up. "I mean, yeah, sure I'm important to you and JJ. And maybe the team too. But the world? That's a slight exaggeration."

"Oh no no no, my profiling friend! Because you make a difference. You make sure that the men and women out in the world can sleep safely at night. And yes, you may only work in the US, but the techniques you use do not stay here. The profiling the BAU teams do is helpful for all the other countries in the world. They learn from you! So in a way you, my friend, are making the world a better place."

Garcia reached over the table and put her hand over Emily's as she spoke. When she locked eyes with the brunette, she saw insecurity and fear in her brown eyes, and Garcia tried to let reassurance and love flow through her own.

"JJ is going to be okay, sweetie! We both know she is a fighter and she fights hard for the things she wants. She told you she liked you, so she will fight for you."

Emily just nodded, while she processed everything her friend had told her. She knew the blonde was right, they did help a lot of people out in the world. And she was right about JJ too. The woman really fought for what she believed in and what she wanted. It was one of many things Emily admired JJ for. She looked into Garcia's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime! Now are you ready to head back to the hospital, princess?" Emily rolled her eyes at the nickname, but nodded and rose to her feet.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital Emily went to see if she could sit with JJ for awhile. Garcia went over to the waiting area and she was soon joined by Nathan Jareau.

"How was your breakfast?"

"Oh, it was nice. How's JJ?"

Nathan sighed and twisted his hands. "No change. She's still unconscious." Garcia nodded and they sat in silence for awhile.

"Can I call you Penelope?"

"Oh, please do, Nathan!"

"Okay then. Penelope, can you please tell me about how JJ is at work and as person?"

"JJ is so incredible. She is smart, funny, beautiful, caring, compassionate and really, really good at her job. Do you know what her job involves?" Nathan shock his head.

"Well, JJ is the team's liaison. She is the face and voice of the BAU. She talks to the media and coordinate things with the local PDs. On top of that she is a fully trained FBI agent, so she goes on interviews and raids with the rest of the team. But she also has the hardest job on the team, and we all admire her for it, she is the one to pick the cases we go on. Every day she reads case file after case file to find out who needs the BAU to come and assist. How she does that, no one knows. Your daughter is strong and honorable and you have all kinds of reasons to be proud of her Nathan."

* * *

When Emily arrived JJ's hospital room, Nathan rose to her feet and gave her a hug.

"Hi Emily. How was breakfast?"

"It was good. I really needed to eat something." Nathan smiled at her, before he bent down to kiss his wife's cheek and walk out of the room.

"Emily, come and sit here." After Nathan left the room, Emily had stood awkwardly by the door, not daring to move closer to JJ's bed. When Cindy called her over, she slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to Cindy.

"How are you?"

"I'm feeling a little better. The food helped a little and talking with Penelope helped a lot." Emily smiled. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with JJ!"

Cindy just smiled. "You know, Jenny has told me a lot about you"

Suddenly Emily felt nervous and she started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Don't you already know her?"

"No. I know my Jenny. I would like to hear about your JJ." Emily shifted uncomfortable in her seat, not sure where to begin. She closed her eyes for a brief second, and started to talk.

"JJ is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. She is kindhearted, hardworking, strong, loving, honorable, beautiful and stubborn. She maters to a lot of people and she have the ability to make anyone feel special. That is one of the things I admire about her and it's also one of the things that makes her so good at her job.

JJ is our liaison and her job is to coordinate the local PDs and talk to the press. It's amazing to watch her hold a press conference. The reporters thinks the can fool the pretty blond liaison, but they are proven wrong time after time. She only says what she wants them to know, and she knows how to play them. Whenever she's done with a press conference, it's easy to see the adrenaline rush she gets from it. Her words are one of her strongest sides.

When we go out to interview victims families or witnesses she is so wonderful. She shows respect and empathy to the victims families and she makes the witnesses feel like they really helped the case, even if they didn't.

She is also one of the, if not the best, shot in the FBI, so going on raids with JJ makes you feel safe. If she has your back, she won't let you down. She protects and fights for the things she cares about.

And she is so, so very stubborn! Sometimes when we're away on a case that seams hopeless, JJ always manage to keep us going. She pushes us and we find new hope in her strength. But sometimes she is to stubborn for her own good. Put the woman in a hospital bed and she will ask the doctor to leave with both legs in cast.

Every day she has to deal with case file after case file that requires assistance. JJ has to choose witch case the team picks up and witch that only require profiling help from one of us. Every day this woman amazes me.

She is an amazing woman and I'm glad and honored to be apart of her life. You should be so proud of her Cindy, I know I am."

"Thank you Emily. I never realized how hard her job must be."

The two women sat lost in their own thoughts, both thinking about the blonde lying on the bed.

* * *

"Emily, could you sit with her? I need to stretch my legs a bit."

"Of course Cindy! If Nathan and you wants to come back in here, I'll leave!"

"Thank you Emily. I'll talk to Nathan and let you know." Cindy rose form her seat and smiled at Emily. She was really beginning to like this woman.

"You know that you're honorable, strong and beautiful as well?" Cindy asked softly before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek. "Thank you so much for being there for her and for telling me about her." Cindy smiled and walked out of the room before Emily got a chance to reply.

"Wow, Jay! Your parents are something else." The brunette chuckled and leaned closer to the blond. She tok the blonde's hand and lifted it to her lips and pressed a soft kiss in her palm. "Please wake up. I really need you Jay!"

Emily kept holding the hand and whispering things to JJ. It went from begging her to wake up to telling her how much she loved her.

Suddenly Emily felt JJ's hand tighten around her own. JJ's eyelids fluttered and then brown eyes locked with blue.

"Emily"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_"Emily"_

JJ spoke so softly that Emily almost missed it. The blonde had been through a kidnapping, torture, memory loss, a violent boyfriend, she had lost consciousness twice. Emily was over the moon that her beautiful JJ had woken up again.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty!" Emily picked up the plastic cup with a straw and held the straw to JJ's lips.

"Are you in pain?" Emily couldn't bear the tears welling up in the baby blue eyes and was ready to leave the room and fine someone who'd give the blonde some pain meds.

"Please don't leave me!" JJ pleaded softly, tears starting to flow form her eyes. Emily's heart broke for JJ, but she wouldn't refuse anything the blonde asked of her, so she carefully moved closer to JJ and wrapped her in a gentle hug. Emily's hands moved softly over JJ's body while the blonde cried.

"I will never leave you JJ." JJ's breathing slowed down and sobbing turned to crying. JJ tried to keep her breaths even and calm down.

"I'm sorry Emily. You must be so tired of always calming me down." JJ pulled back from Emily's embrace and turned her head away.

"Hey!" Emily whispered softly, "don't you say that! Don't you believe that for a second." Emily reached out and put one hand on JJ's back. Her other hand brushed some hair out of the blonde's face before she put her hand under her chin and turned JJ's face.

"Sweetheart, look at me please. I can't stand seeing or knowing that you are in pain, so I'll always do everything I can to make the pain go away. Even if it's just for a second."

JJ sniffed and nodded. When Emily lifted her hand to dry away the tears, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. The two women just sat like that for awhile, JJ calming more and more down and Emily just happy to help the blonde.

"JJ, what's on you mind?" Emily spoke softly and rubbed her hand up and down JJ's back.

"It's just that earlier when you were sitting with me and we were eating and I had that seizure and all that stuff, I started to remember. So I can remember everything, even the things I don't want to. And now I have this fear that you will leave me. Because you don't have to take time off work and everyone will be so happy with me remembering everything that it will be a lot of fuss. I guess I'm just scared that you'll hide behind your walls. And I know that I shouldn't think like that, because I know you'd never do that. But I guess that I am a little disappointed that you won't be staying with me when we get home. I was looking forward to the whole you moving in and getting my life back on track before taking me out on a date and spoil me rotten."

"Wooaa there Agent Jareau. Hold your horses! I never said I'd spoil you rotten!"

"Out of all the things I said, that is what you got out of it?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Emily said with a wink and a big grin on her face. "But JJ, you need to relax. Why wouldn't I take you out on a date and spoil you rotten? I am over the moon because of it. This morning, when I was ordered out of your room, I was so scared. Scared that I might have lost you, before even starting to explore us. You are my best friend and I love you Jay, on top of that I really, really like you. I want to take you home and spoil you rotten. I want to help you feel comfortable and keep that smile on your face. Because when you smile, you light up my world."

Emily's declaration made JJ feel safe and loved. Her best friend, and potential girlfriend, always knew what to say and do to make her feel better. It had always been like that, from the first time in Georgia and ever since.

"Em, you're so sweet. You know exactly what to say to make me feel better." The blonde smiled and linked their fingers together.

* * *

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

The two of them had sat and enjoyed a moment in silence, before Emily broke it. JJ studied the older woman while thinking about her answer.

"Hmm... There are a lot of places. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Say some of the places you would like to go." Emily shot JJ a big smile and stroke her thumb over JJ's knuckles.

"I would like to go on interrail in Europe."

"Oh! Where in Europe?"

"Spain, Italy, France, Switzerland, Belgium, Germany, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Brittain and Ireland."

"That sounds great. So, when do you want to leave?" JJ's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I want to take you away for sometime JJ. I want it to be me and you. I want us to explore the feelings between us and learn things about each other. And I want to spoil you rotten. So I want to take you on your dream vacation."

JJ felt the tears well up in her eyes again. How was it possible that this incredible woman was so thoughtful, loving and caring?

"Emily I can't let you do that!"

"Why not Jay? It's not like I don't have the money. And I want to do this for you, for us!" JJ shock her head firmly. She knew she had to fight this with Emily, but she was determined to win.

"Oh... You don't want to go on interrail with me?" Emily withdrew her hands from JJ and looked down on her feet. "It's not a big deal JJ."

"No, Emily! Of course I want to go on interrail with you! But not this time. I would like nothing more for you to take me away and to get you know you more, but not on interrail through Europe. We could go anywhere, I don't mind." JJ sat up in her bed and moved her hands to touch Emily's.

"Yeah? You want to go away for a little while?" JJ nodded. "Okay. So if we're not going on interrail, where do you want to go?"

"Norway."

"Norway? You want to go to Norway? Why?"

"I want to see the mountains and the fjords. The farms and the stave churches. I want to slip away from the city and be surrounded by nature and you." JJ's eyes sparkled and she gave Emily a big smile.

"Well, I guess we're going to Norway then." Emily knew that there was nothing in this world she would deny JJ, and she had found it adorable when JJ had described where she wanted to go and why.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know! Usually people don't go on holiday to Norway. But I've never been so many places and I want to show of Norway a bit too. It really is a beautiful country.

And a decision for you: Has Emily ever lived in or been to Norway before? And does she know Norwegian?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

_"Well, I guess we're going to Norway then."_

JJ couldn't believe what she heard. They had just agreed to go away on a vacation when she'd be discharged. Her smile was from ear to ear and she was so happy she almost jumped up and down on the bed. At the sight of a very happy Jennifer Jareau, Emily couldn't manage to hold back a chuckle.

"Calm dawn JJ!" She tried to sound serious, but her smile gave her away. JJ stopped bouncing, but her smile never left her face. The brunette had a hard time stop looking at her. The profiler was both so very happy and scared. For only hours earlier was JJ lying unconscious and now she was bouncing up and down in her bed. Emily was worried sick that something might happen to the blonde.

Sensing that something was wrong, JJ stopped smiling and studied the other woman.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Emily quickly answered and smiled, "don't worry that pretty little head of yours! Would you like to stay at my place or yours?"

"Nuhu! Don't you dare do that, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!"

"Do what?" Emily asked innocently.

"Don't hide behind your walls. It's me, you know you can tell me anything!" The blonde leaned over and touched the older woman's hand. Emily put her other hand on top of JJ's and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'm really scared something's going to happen to you Jay. When you past out earlier I couldn't move, think or even breathe for a second. My mind froze. I hate that I couldn't help you when you needed me. I told you I would always protect you, but I keep letting you down." Emily blinked, trying to make the tears in her eyes disappear. She felt embarrassed as she was not used to showing her emotions in public.

"Emily, you don't always have to be so strong. No one will think less of you if you cry! You are so strong and amazing, you could be bawling your eyes out everyday and I would still think you're magnificent!"

* * *

Dr. Eva Draper had been standing outside SSA Jennifer Jareau's hospital room for awhile. Usually she would've gone in to check on the patient, but she knew Emily wouldn't do anything to upset the blonde, and since Emily had been there with her when she lost her conscious, she figured both of them needed to see the other. The doctor smiled and walked out to the waiting area to update the blonde's family and friends.

As she approached the rather large group that waited for news on JJ, she saw that they had also allowed Emily to have some time alone with JJ. Both JJ's parents and Garcia had been here the last time she spoke to them, but it seamed as the rest of the BAU team had arrived too.

"Dr. Draper! Are there any news?" As soon as the doctor was in sight, the seven anxious men and women stood. They formed a semicircle in front of her as they waited patiently for news.

"Yes, I have some news. JJ has woken up again." Eva could see they all release some tension and relax. "But other than that I don't have much news. She is currently with Emily and once they have calmed down I'll be examine her. Then we'll just take it from there."

"Thank you so much doctor for taking such good care of my agent." Hotch held out his hand to the doctor. Dr. Draper gave him a smile and shock first his, then all the other's hands.

"It has been my pleasure. I have been meaning to thank you as well! One of the victims was an old friend of my sister. I'm glad you were able to catch him before anyone else was hurt." She smiled widely to Reid. "Is there any other questions?"

"No, not right now. And as Agent Hotchner said, we're really thankful for what you've done for JJ!" Cindy smiled at the doctor and Nathan nodded.

"Well then, I'm going to examine her. Once I'm done you can all go in and visit her. Just remember she must be kept calm all the time, and knowing she is stubborn she won't tell you when she's tired, but I guess with you being profilers you'll find out when she needs to rest. I'll come by when I'm done." Eva flashed them a smile, before walking away the same way she entered.

* * *

After JJ's statement, Emily had crawled onto the bed and the two of them simply sat together on the bed, enjoying the feeling of being together. JJ was snuggled safely in Emily's arms, and Emily rested her head on top of JJ's. There was a soft knock on the door, and both woman looked up to she the blonde's doctor enter the room.

"Hi there JJ." The doctor walked over to the bed and tok up the chart hanging on the bed. She found a pen and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good doc! I won't lie to you, if the woman you're starting to fall in love with were holding you and protecting you, wouldn't you feel good too?" Emily was shocked by JJ's statement, but tried not to show it. She simply nuzzled the blonde's neck, causing JJ's grin to become even bigger.

"Well, that's good to hear JJ. But other than violating hospital policy of being more than one person on the bed, how is your head? Do you have pains? And has there been anything since you woke up?"

"Nope. No pain, not since... well, before."

The doctor nodded and wrote something in the chart. "What about nausea? Anything?"

"Nothing." JJ shock her head, "So, doc, am I still good to go?" Emily chuckled at JJ's eagerness to get out of the hospital. "And why are you laughing at me Prentiss?" JJ tilted her head back to look into the profiler's eyes.

"It's still AGENT Prentiss!" was Emily's reply as she got lost in the blue eyes. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the blond's cheek. "Now pay attention to the doctor!" JJ started to pout, but turned her head back to the amused doctor.

"I need to examine you more closely before I can say what you can and can't do. And in order to do that, I need you, Emily, to get off that bed." At the doctor's statement, JJ pouted even more and Emily, now very amused by the blonde, chuckled again. The brunette loosened the grip she had on the younger woman and slipped off the bed.

"Emily will you please stay?" When JJ asked her like that, Emily couldn't say no, so she simply nodded and sat down in the chair next to the doctor.

Emily sat back and watched the doctor examine and question the blonde. Since the doctor mostly asked questions, Emily got a chance to admire the blonde woman in the hospital bed. Emily couldn't take her eyes off her, she was hypnotized by JJ.

"Well JJ, everything looks good. So I will release you this afternoon!" The blonde's face broke into a smile.

"Yay!"

"But!" The doctor held up her hand and looked sternly at the both women. "There will be rules. JJ you need to relax, do not, and I repeat, do NOT strain yourself. No heavy lifting for the first week, your ribs will be soar, so take you pain meds." JJ rolled her eyes, knowing she would probably not follow all the doctor's recommendations.

"I saw that JJ! Emily, you're job will be to make sure this one does what I, and her doctor in D.C., says."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure she takes her meds and chain her to a chair."

"Hahaha.. You're so funny Em!" JJ stuck her tongue out. "But doc, am I cleared for work?" Now Emily rolled her eyes.

"Did you not hear what I said JJ? I thought you were smarter since you're FBI and all that."

"I heard you, no need to be insulting! You said no heavy lifting, so I can go to the office and do paperwork and stuff."

"The only stuff you're going to do is be in your house and relax. You're not leaving your house alone and you'll be off work for at least a month before you can start to think about your physical and psych eval." Seeing JJ's unhappy face, the doctor quickly added "Work with me and not against me JJ. That way you'll be back on your feet faster. I'll come by later with the discharge papers." Dr. Draper rose from the chair and shock hands with both women. In the door she turned around again.

"I told your family and friends that once I was don examine you they would be allowed into the room, so I guess they'll be here soon. And Emily, when JJ feels tired, kick them out." With that Dr. Eva Draper walked out of the room.

* * *

"Bah! A MONTH! WHAT am I going to do for a month?" JJ whined. When she didn't receive an answer, she whined more, "Em! Are you even listening to me?"

"You're whining JJ, it's not so cute. And I agree with the doctor, you need to heal properly!"

"But, Emily...!"

"Nope, no buts. And we're going to have a great time! We'll get to know each other and enjoy Norway." Emily leaned forward and stroke the back of her hand over JJ's cheek. Lost in the feeling of JJ's skin against her hand, Emily didn't realized that JJ was talking to her.

"Hello? Emily? Are you there?"

"Hmm.. Sorry! I guess I zoned out there for a moment!"

"Yeah, I figured that. What got you distracted?"

"You." Emily simply said and JJ's heart brushed with joy. "You said you were starting to fall for me!" And with that said, a single tear of joy fell from Emily's eye.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The time passed quickly after the team and JJ's parents arrived and soon Dr. Draper was back to do the last check-up and handing JJ the discharge papers.

"Well, JJ, everything looks good!"

"So, I'm going home doc?" JJ smiled happily. She was ready to go home and relax, preferably with the very hot brunette profiler currently standing next to her bed.

"Yes, JJ. You're good to go. Just sign these papers and fill out your insurance info." Eva handed the blond the papers she needed to sign and fill out. "And don't forget to take it easy, take for pain meds and make an appointment with your doctor once you're back in D.C."

"Yes ma'am!" JJ mocked a salute, and the ten of them share smile and laughter. It was good to see JJ so happy and back to her old self again.

"Team, let's go pack. We'll meet you at the airport, okay?" Hotch waved the team out of the room, followed by the doctor.

"Call for a nurse when you're done with the papers. It's been a pleasure to treat you Agent Jennifer Jareau." With her own salute, the doctor disappeared our of the room.

* * *

Once they were outside the room, Hotch turned to thank the doctor once more.

"Thank you so much fore everything you've done for us Dr. Draper." He gave her a nod and a small smile before leading the team towards the parking lot.

"Dr. Reid?" When Dr. Draper called his name, the young profiler turned around.

"Is there anything I can help you with Dr. Draper?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. You can call me when you're back in D.C." The doctor handed Reid her card, with her private phone number on the backside, winked and walked away. Reid smiled happily and ran to catch up with the other men.

"What tok you so long?" Morgan complained once they were in the car.

"Uhm.. The doctor asked me to call her when I got home." Morgan looked shocked for a second before laughing.

"Good for you kid!"

* * *

Emily and JJ sat on JJ's bed and waited for the nurse. Her parents had gone with Garcia to the airport earlier to try and get tickets from D.C. back to Pittsburgh later today. Finally the nurse came through the door, wheeling a wheelchair in front of her.

"No! Nonononono...! There is no way I'm going in that! I am perfectly capable of walking out of here!" JJ's eyes widened at the sight of the wheelchair and started to complain loudly.

"I'm sorry, Agent Jareau. It's hospital policy." The nurse smiled apologetic, tok the papers Emily handed her and walked out of the room.

"Come on JJ. It's not that bad!" Emily tried to reason with the blonde. Like JJ, she really wanted to go home.

"Hmpfh..."

"Jaaaaay" Emily started to whine softly, "the faster you get the cute little butt of yours in that chair, the faster we get out of here and home."

JJ sighed in defeat and moved to sit in the wheelchair. She crossed her arms and started to pout. Emily couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped her. That didn't sit good with the blonde who started to pout even more.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I can't help it, you're so damn cute!" Emily leaned over and placed a soft kiss on JJ's cheek, before grabbing both of their go-bags and wheeled the pouting agent out of the room.

"When they reached the nurses station, Emily stopped. JJ turned and gave Emily a confused look.

"What? Why are we stopping? Are you TRYING to make me miserable Prentiss?"

"No, it's just that we don't have any car."

"What do you mean no car?"

"Well, I rode with you in the ambulance when I first got here, and Hotch and Garcia tok the cars."

"Great, just great! How are we supposed to get to the airport now?"

"We've got that covered for you." Both agents head shot up at the sound of a new voice, and they saw a brunette woman lean against the counter with a blond standing next to her.

"Nikki!" JJ was shocked to hear that her, ehm, friend knew that beautiful woman.

"Howdy Emily! Long time no see!" The two brunettes moved into a hug, while both blondes carefully watched them.

"Ups, where are my manners!" The stranger turned to JJ. "I am Detective Nikki Beaumont and this is my partner Detective Nora Delaney." The brunette offered her hand, while her partner shock Emily's hand.

"The Ambassador would be furious with you being so rude Emily!" Nikki scolded lightly with a smirk and a wink.

"Like Daddy would be any prouder, Beaumont!"

"Touché!"

"So, how exactly do you know each other?" JJ asked curiously.

"Our parents", the stranger answered.

"Yup, Nikki's Daddy is one of the riches men in New Orleans, so whenever mom would have a party, he would be invited. And of course Nikki would be tagged along when she got older. I didn't know you worked on the force." Emily placed her hand on JJ's shoulder and turned to ask Nikki.

"Well, yeah. Somehow I ended up here. Witch remind me; Agent Jareau, we are very sorry for what our colleague exposed you for. I assure you his actions had consequences." JJ nodded and said her thanks to the two detectives.

"Are you ready to leave?" The blonde, Det. Delaney asked.

"Yup, I'm good. Ready Em?" The brunette FBI Agent simply tok a hold of the wheelchair and started to wheel the blonde towards the elevators.

* * *

Thanks to the two NOPD detectives Emily and JJ arrived safely to the airport. The team had already arrived and the pilot just waited for the two women.

"Thanks for the ride, Nikk! I'll call you when I'm in D.C.!" Emily smiled widely and helped JJ out of the car. Nikki moved over to hug Emily while JJ turned to Nora and gave her her business card, witch was something she did with every detective after a case.

"If you have any more cases, don't hesitate to call me. It was a pleasure to meet you Detective." JJ shock hands with the other blonde while smiling genuinely.

"Thank you for taking the time to come down here, Agent. It was a pleasure to meet you too. Good luck with your recovery!"

And after their final goodbyes to the two detectives, the profiler helped the media liaison board the plane.

* * *

On the flight between New Orleans and Virginia, JJ mostly chatted with her parents while Emily sat and filled out some paperworks with Hotch. Morgan and Garcia did their usual flirting banter while occasionally teasing Reid, who kept blushing. The atmosphere was relaxed and happy.

"Agents, please sit down and fasten your seat belts. We're preparing for landing in Virginia." The pilot's voice came over the speakers and the ten of them sat down and buckled up.

Emily looked out her window and say the lights of Virginia shine back at her. She closed her eyes and sighed, it was good to be home.

* * *

After their landing the team, except JJ and Emily, took off home to catch some sleep before the next day. JJ's parents' flight was scheduled an hour after landing, and both Emily and JJ insisted on waiting with them. The four of them shared some coffee and talked about anything and everything.

When the time came to board the plane, the two younger women followed JJ's parents as far as the were allowed, without pulling out their badges.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Daddy! Thank you so much for coming!"

"I'll always come for you babygirl!" Nathan engulfed the blonde in a bear hug and lifted her up in the air. "You better take care of yourself! And Emily, she's really something else" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I know Daddy. She's so amazing!" When he finally released her, he saw the love shining in her eyes.

While JJ and her father said their goodbyes Emily shyly extended her hand to Cindy.

"I thought we were over this, Emily!" Cindy softly said and moved closer to the brunette and hugged her. "You'll take care of my little girl, right Emily?"

"Yes, Cindy. I'll do anything to make sure JJ's happy and healthy."

"Thank you! But remember to take of yourself too, darling!" Emily nodded and closed her eyes. It was a long time since someone had hugged her like that.

After Nathan and Emily and Cindy and JJ had exchanged hugs and goodbyes the older couple walked through security and disappeared onto the plane.

* * *

After the plane with JJ's parents had left, the two agent made their way to the parking lot where Emily's Lexus was parked. Once inside the car, Emily reached over and grabbed JJ's hand.

"You okay, Jay?" JJ sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"Yeah! But I'm so ready for something to eat and sleep!"

"Always a sucker for food Jareau!" Emily chuckled and started the drive towards JJ's house. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Ugh, pizza okay by you?"

"Sure thing. You want to call it in now? Maybe we can pick it up on the way." JJ pulled out her cell and placed their order.

"Em, shouldn't we drive by your place? To get some of your stuff I mean. Not that you need to stay now that I remember everything. So I totally understand if you don't want to, and you don't have to eat with me either. I mean you're welcome to if you want to, but no pressure..."

"JJ. Stop rambling! We've been over this. I'd love nothing more than to stay with you! But I figured since we're both tired we'd just go to your place and eat and sleep tonight. And then tomorrow we could start planing our trip, go out shopping and stopping by my place. Okay?"

JJ just smiled and nodded.

When the two of them reached JJ's house they did exactly what Emily's plan was. They ate pizza and curled up on the sofa to watch a movie. Halfway through bot woman was fast asleep entangled in each other, both with happy, relaxed faces.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

JJ woke up to the smell of coffee. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to discover that she was laying on her couch. She could already feel the knots in her back. She tried to stretch out and grunted.

"Good morning sunshine!" Emily appeared in the kitchen entry with two cups of coffee. "I'm sorry. You were sleeping and I thought that if I made coffee for you too, then you wouldn't kill me for rummage around in your kitchen." The brunette held a hand with a cup of steaming coffee, offering it to the blonde.

"Hmm..." JJ pretended to think for a moment, before taking hold of the cup, inhaling the scent. "How can I say no to coffee?"

The two of them sat on JJ's couch and enjoyed the coffee and their morning together.

"So, do you mind if I borrow your shower?"

"No, of course not! You know where everything is. Would you like to borrow something to wear?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! I was thinking about stopping by my house after our shopping trip later, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, Em!" The blonde smiled and tok the two empty cups to her kitchen. Emily watched the blonde for a moment before making her way to the bathroom. Emily swiftly stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the shower. Like JJ, Emily was stiff after the night on the couch and when the hot water sprayed over her tense back, she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

When JJ returned from the kitchen, she heard her shower going. She walked to her bedroom to find something for the brunette to wear. When she looked through her closet she found one of Emily's pant tried to remember how or when the suit had ended up in her closet and she vaguely remembered a rather late, drunken night the two of them had out and that she had offered Emily to stay for the night. JJ pulled it out of her closet and moved over to the bathroom door. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the most beautiful thing.

_"It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

Emily Prentiss was not only in her shower, but she song in said shower. JJ was hypnotized by the beautiful voice. _Why on earth haven't I heard her sing before?_ JJ thought. She raised her hand and softly knocked on the door, to only regret it seconds later. The shower stopped, and with that the singing stopped to.

"Em? I found one of your pant suits. I'm gonna hang it on the door, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Jay!" Emily called from the other side of the door. "I'm done now anyway, I'll hurry out so you can shower!"

True to her word Emily soon exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. JJ gulped hard and concentrated on her breathing. _Move your butt into the bathroom and stop staring at her chest! _JJ scolded herself and with a smile to Emily, she walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Sometime later JJ came out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom in search for something to wear. She could hear Emily in her kitchen, singing along with the radio. JJ couldn't help but feeling filled up with joy. This was how it was supposed to be.

When she entered the kitchen she saw that Emily had made some breakfast and more coffee.

"Hey you! How was the shower?" Emily leaned casually on the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in her hand. She placed another cup of coffee in front of the blonde, before turning and grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs and french toast.

"It was nice. Thank you for making breakfast! You really are spoiling me rotten!" JJ grinned, "first morning coffee and then breakfast? You impress me Prentiss!"

"Well, don't say that before you've actually tasted it, it could taste crap." The two of them kept teasing each other as they ate their breakfast, like they did this every morning.

"Oh, did you hear! MY doctor has the hotts for Reid!" Emily almost spit out her coffee.

"Wow! Go Reid! Good for him!"

They continued to talk about office gossip as they cleared the table and washed the dishes.

* * *

"So, is there any specific places in Norway you'd like to go?" The two of them was seated on JJ's blue couch with Emily's Mac on her lap. "I've been there a couple of times and I know some places that I think you'd like." Emily smiled at JJ, and started to type in somethings in the search engine on her Mac.

"You've been to Norway?"

"Yup. Mom was stationed there for a year, and after that we went back sometimes, on various business trips."

"Wow! Where would you take me?" JJ tilted her head curiously and studied the older woman.

"I would start in Oslo, see a bit of the capital and the sightseeing there. Then the train to Bergen. See the city surrounded by seven mountains. Then either take you north with "Hurtigruten" or rent a car and drive around in the countrysides." Emily smiled to JJ, and found some pictures witch she showed to the blonde. The media liaison saw pictures of fjords, cities, mountains, fishermen and farms.

"What would you like to see Jay? Because we can have any kind of vacation you want. We can do all the sightseeing stuff, or we could go hiking in the mountains, or we can live on a farm."

"I would like to see a bit of Oslo. I kinda want to see The Vigeland Park and the viking museum. And I would love to take the train over the mountains to see Bergen."

"Well, then that's what we'll do. We'll go to Oslo and see the Vigeland Park, the viking museum and maybe their opera house? The castle is nice too." Emily smiled and showed JJ a picture of the castle.

The two of them continued to look for good sightseeing spots near the capital and Bergen. JJ found something that looked interesting and hit the link. They were directed to another sightseeing page, but this one only in Norwegian.

"Bah... Why do they have to have their own language? Can't they speak English like the rest of us?" JJ whined, and Emily smiled and shock her head.

"Let me see, Jay." JJ handed the other woman her laptop and Emily quickly scanned the page. "Oh, it's about the Fløibanen in Bergen!" Her face lit up.

"You know Norwegian, Emily?" JJ couldn't help but sound a bit surprised, even though she knew she shouldn't. The woman knew way to many languages.

"Yeah. Living a year there does that to you! Though my accent is horrible." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"You are amazing!" JJ's eyes were shining as she looked at the brunette. "You are so amazing Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!"

* * *

After hours of shopping, mostly for their trip, warmer clothes was required, and stopping by Emily's place to pack all she would need, the returned to Virginia. When Emily had parked her car behind JJ's in the driveway, she simply sat still, not moving. JJ looked puzzled at her.

"Oh, I didn't think I would be this nervous." Emily mumbled to herself, before taking a deep breath and turn to JJ. She tok both JJ's hands in her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Jennifer Jareau. Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Prentiss?" JJ smirked.

"Agent! It's Agent Prentiss!" Emily rolled her eyes. "But yeah, I guess I am Agent Jareau."

"In that case, I'd love to go to dinner with you."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi! Thanks for all of the reviews! You are great and make me want to write more!;)

To clarify somethings on JJ's memory loss. When JJ went unconscious at the end of chapter 15, she gained a lot of her memory back. She thinks the has gained everything, but has she really?

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

_"Jennifer Jareau. Would you like to go to dinner with me?"_

_"Are you asking me out on a date Prentiss?" JJ smirked._

_"Agent! It's Agent Prentiss!" Emily rolled her eyes. "But yeah, I guess I am Agent Jareau."_

_"In that case, I'd love to go to dinner with you."_

_

* * *

_

After JJ had agreed to go on a date with the brunette, the two women went inside to relax. Around 7, Emily told JJ to dress warm for their date, and left the house.

With Emily gone, JJ tried to get ready for their date. She looked through her clothes, looking for something warm, but also something she looked good in. She went into her walk-in closet in search for a sweatshirt.

"So, you thought you could escape me?" JJ froze. That voice. "You thought you could run away, to be a big city girl, huh?" She could feel someone breath on her skin, and the hair on her neck stood up.

_No! This isn't happening!_

"Oh, this is happening! You will NEVER be able to hide from me Jennifer! I'll always find you!"

"NO! Please! Please, leave me alone!" JJ curled up in a ball and started to sob uncontrolled and heavy. "Please, someone save me!" Her plea was drowned in a horrible laughter, that JJ knew would hunt her in her sleep. Her whole body was shaking and she tried to shield her head with her hands.

* * *

"JJ?" After Emily had knocked on JJ's door twice without the blonde answering, she used the key to lock herself in, thinking JJ was in the bathroom. The brunette carried a bouquet of white lilies.

"JJ? Where are you?" By now Emily started to get a little worried. JJ hadn't left? No, her car was still in outside. Emily worked her way through the kitchen and living room before heading towards the bathroom. As she came closer to the bathroom she heard something that sounded like whimpering. Stopping dead on her track, Emily tried to locate where the sound came from.

She moved rapidly to the blondes bedroom door and carefully opened the door. The room was dark and Emily could hear JJ's sobs and pleas for help.

"Please, leave me alone! Please, someone save me!" Emily's heart broke and she tossed the flowers on the bed before slowly approaching the blonde's closet.

"JJ, sweetie, it's me, Emily!" She spoke softly as she bent down to sit on the floor next to the shivering form of the blonde FBI agent. "Come on, JJ. Snap out of it. Listen to my voice. I am here and I will never let anything hurt you." Very carefully Emily reached out and touched JJ's shoulder.

* * *

She felt someone grab her shoulder and she screamed. She tried to shake the hand off.

_How did this happen?_

_"Jay, you have to believe me. It's me love, Emily. Come back to me!"_ Emily? JJ was confused, was that even possible. Even though she didn't know how she could hear Emily's voice, she decided to listen to her.

_"Snap out of it, baby! It's only in your mind. You are safe here with me!"_ She felt someones hand on her shoulder again, but this time she didn't shake it off. Whoever it was, gripped her shoulder more tightly and cradled arms around her. For a moment she tensed up, afraid that it was her hunter, but Emily's voice calmed her down again.

_"Sshhh, love. Nothing can hurt you. I am here and I will never, ever let anyone hurt you!"_ JJ felt someone softly rocking her body and stroking her back.

* * *

When JJ let Emily out her arms around her, the brunette quickly pulled the blond onto her lap. She whispered soothing things softly in her ear and rocked her body.

"I promise you that no one will hurt you Jay. I will protect you with everything I have. But please come back to me!" Emily felt tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks as she held the woman she was starting to fall in love with. Her heart ached and she wanted nothing more than take away JJ's pain. Emily knew she would sit like this for as long as it would take, so she kept whispering to JJ that she was there.

Suddenly JJ's eyes shot open.

"Emily?" The blonde's eyes were full of tears and she looked scared.

"Yeah, I'm here baby!" Emily hugged JJ tightly to her chest as the younger woman started to sob and cling to her. Emily closed her eyes and let the tears flow down, from relief that JJ had manage to get out of her dark place, but also of the pain that whatever this was for the blonde.

* * *

The two of them sat on the floor of JJ's closet, JJ in Emily's arms, the brunette trying her best to comfort the blonde. And eventually JJ started to calm down. Her sobs stopped, and she tried to breath properly.

"Hey baby." When JJ entangled herself from Emily, the older woman slowly brought her hand up to JJ's face and gently stroke away the remaining of her tears. JJ tried to speak, but she couldn't manage to form words and her eyes started to tear up again.

"Sshh. Sweetie, let's try breathing first, okay? Breath with me, deep breaths." Emily placed her arms around JJ again and started to breath slowly. JJ's breathing slowed down and soon the blonde was asleep in Emily's arms.

Emily tried to get on her feet, but felt JJ's hand tighten her grip on the shirt the profiler wore. The brunette shifted so she could get up, but made sure JJ could still grip her shirt. Emily somehow manage to get to her feet and lifted JJ up in her arms. She carried the sleeping blonde over to the bed and tried to lay her down. Again she felt JJ's grip on her shirt tighten. Emily quickly kicked off her shoes and moved JJ towards the center of the bed. The brunette gripped the comforter and pulled it over the two of them, before she drew JJ closer and wrapped her arms protectively around the woman how she would do anything for.

* * *

A/N: Did this answer any questions? Or have I only left you more confused?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Emily woke up before JJ the next morning and decided to make breakfast for the two of them. Carefully not to disturb the sleeping blonde, she snuck out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. As she was making eggs she let her mind wander. She had absolutely no idea why the blond had been in such distress last night, and it scared her. Maybe all of JJ's memories hadn't come back yet? _I need to make sure she's not alone and something like this happens again!_ Emily though to herself. She was angry with herself that she went without the blonde, why did she insist on have to pick her up for their date?

Emily finished the eggs and put the plate on a trey with a coffee cup. She turned to find a fork, before taking the trey to the blonde.

"EMILY!"

Emily dropped the fork and ran to the bedroom.

"EMILY!"

She couldn't get there fast enough, and when she rushed through the door she saw the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed crying. The tears streamed down her cheeks and she held her head in her hands.

"Hi, JJ. I am right here!" When JJ heard Emily's voice, she looked up.

"Emily!" The blonde's voice shock with tears, and Emily quickly moved to sit next to the blonde.

"I am here, love!" Emily gently pulled JJ onto her lap and held her to her chest. "Try to breathe with me okay?" Emily started to breathe slowly, hoping JJ would follow suit.

* * *

JJ finally calmed down, but she didn't let go of the grip she had on Emily.

"Jay, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Em. Scared and tired I guess."

Emily lifted JJ's head and gently stroke away the remaining of JJ's tears. With her other hand she softly rubbed circles on the blonde's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked softly. She wouldn't push JJ, but if she could she would help the blonde to talk through the pain.

"I don't know what to tell you." JJ's voice sounded much weaker that usually and it made Emily tighten her grip on the younger blonde.

"It's okay, Jennifer." When JJ's full name slipped passed Emily's lips, the blonde stiffened.

"Don't call me that!" she said, a little sharper than she meant.

"I'm sorry. I won't call you that." Emily knew JJ didn't mean to snap at her, so she didn't let herself get hurt by the rather sharp comment. "Do you think you can tell me why you were so upset this morning?" Emily asked softly, keeping JJ tight to her chest, as if protecting her from the world around her, even from herself.

"I just had a dream. I was back in that room, in New Orleans, but you never came for me. But then you were there, but HE was behind you. And when you bent down to pick up, he... He hit you. He kept hitting and kicking you, and you tried to fight back. But then he manage hit you over the head and you passed out, so he dragged you out of the room. Then I heard a cold laughter and a gun shot." JJ stopped to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes and snuggled even closer into Emily.

"And then I woke up. And you weren't here. And I thought... I thought it wasn't a dream, that he really had killed you. So I tried to call for you, but you didn't answer. Please, don't ever leave me!" The blonde broke down again and sobbed into Emily's chest.

"Hey! I got you out of there, and I am right here, living and breathing." To prove her point Emily slowly entangled herself from JJ and placed the blond's hand on her heart.

"Do you feel that, Jay?" JJ sniffed and nodded. "That's me living. That's my heart. I am so sorry for leaving you alone, I won't ever do that again! You won't ever need to feel alone. But if you do, feel this." Emily reached around her neck and unclasped her necklace. Emily slowly fasted it around JJ's neck.

"My grandfather gave me that. He once found me crying in my bed, afraid of the thunderstorm. He placed my hand on his heart so I could feel his heartbeat, and I calmed down. The next day he bought me this so that I always could feel a heart when I was scared."

"Emily, I cant..!"

"Yes you can JJ! It's mine to give whomever I want. My Grandfather told me to be careful with who I gave my heart to, so don't think I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not saying "I love you", because I'm honestly not sure I do yet, and I don't want to rush things. But I know that someday I will, and until then, until you have my heart, you have that one." Emily placed the sweetest kisses on JJ's forehead and cheek.

"How about I draw you a bath?"

* * *

"Emily can you stay?" JJ sat in the bath, with a cup of coffee and a sandwich on the edge of the tub.

"Sure, sweetie!" Emily found a stool and sat down next to JJ. Emily leaned over and grabbed a washcloth and slowly started to wash JJ's back.

"Lean forward a bit baby." JJ did as she was told and enjoyed the softness of Emily washing her back. When Emily was done, she sat back again, immediately missing the brunette's touch. As if Emily read her thoughts she reached over and tok JJ's hand.

"Jay? Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Emily spoke softly while playing with JJ's hand.

"I'm not sure, Emily. I'm just so scared."

"You know that I'll always be here for you, right?" Emily looked the blonde deep in the eyes, "and it's okay to be scared, love. We're all scared sometimes. And I'm here to help you."

"I thought I got all of my memories back when we left New Orleans, but I guess I didn't." The blond started. She closed her eyes and tok a deep breath. "I was in my closet to find something to wear for our date. I don't know exactly what triggered the memory, but all of a sudden I heard a voice. It was the voice of the first UnSub I ever killed.

It was before I joined the team, or our team. I was training with another BAU team while waiting for my transfer to our team would be completed. Anyway, we were away on a case in Arkansas and the UnSub was stalking and hunting his victims before he killed them. He would follow them around all day and observe them. He would only kill women, and he would wait until they were left behind by their spouse. Then he would infiltrate their house and slowly he would sneak up on them. We had absolutely no clues, so Agent Newman, the unit chief at the time, decided that Agent Jackson and I should go undercover. We moved into a house and pretended to be married. The third day, Jackson "left" on a work conference, and I was left alone in the house. Of course there were surveillance stuff around, and I had my gun, but it wasn't fun.

The night after Jackson left I thought I started to hear things. It was important not to blow my cover, and I didn't want it to look like I couldn't manage the heat, so I grabbed my gun and flashlight and tok a look around the house. It was quiet and all the doors and windows were locked, so I went back to the bed. Somehow I managed to get some hours sleep that night. When I went to "work" in the morning, I met up with my team and we had a short briefing. I didn't tell them about what I thought I heard, afraid that the boys would just make fun of me, and around 4 p.m. I went back to the house.

That night the UnSub came into the house. Somehow, someway he managed to sneak in. He slowly started to hunt me. He would make small sounds or movements, and it really freaked me out. Then it stopped for awhile and I sat myself down on the couch and told myself, out loud, that it was just stupid. Then, out of nowhere, he appeared in front of me and said

"No it's not, Jennifer!"

He grinned and laughed, as I shot up from my seat and tried to escape. I knew the panic alarm was in the bedroom, so I tried to make my way there. I should have known better, he was a hunter and loved it when his prey ran. He followed me through the house, letting me run in front of me. When I reached the bedroom, he grabbed me from behind and held me.

"Did you think you could escape from me Jennifer?" he asked me, "You'll never be able to escape me!"

I started to fight back, witch cause him to laugh again. Somehow I manage to escape his grip and I ran to the panic alarm and pressed it. Even though the team was close, I knew they wouldn't be there in time.

"Where are you going to run, Jennifer? No one is here to save you!"

He moved closer to me, and I reached for my gun. When I pulled it out, he laughed harder.

"Are you going to shoot me, Jennifer? What good will that do you? I'll never stop hunting you!"

As he spoke, he moved closer to me, and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"What are you going to do, little Jennifer? Are you going to kill me?"

Without a second thought I pulled the trigger. My bullet hit him between the eyes. After 5 minutes the boys arrived. I was sitting on the floor next to his dead body, my gun still in my hand. His blood and brain still on my shirt and my face. Agent Jackson got me out of there and to the hospital. After I got cleaned up and cleared to go home, we went home.

Once at Quantico I learned that my transfer papers had gone through and I was to start at the BAU, our team, the following Monday. My boss, Agent Newman, ordered me to take the weekend off and start fresh with my new team. The boys thanked me for my work, and I packed up my stuff and went home. I cried myself to sleep that night, and did mostly cry that weekend. Except for talking to someone I met in a park. She was beautiful, and we talked about normal things, like the weather and politics.

Somehow I managed to put a lid on the whole Arkansas situation, and Monday morning I reported for duty.

Since yesterday, I haven't ever thought about it."

* * *

As if Emily knew JJ felt vulnerable, she found a big, soft towel and pulled the blonde out of the bath. Once JJ was draped in the towel, Emily led them to the bedroom and found some sweats and a shirt for JJ to wear.

The two of them made their way into the kitchen and Emily made some tea.

"You okay, Jay?" Emily softly asked once they were on the couch. JJ nodded and snuggled into Emily's side. Emily kissed JJ on the top of her head and put an arm around her.

"I am so sorry, that happened to you baby! I kinda hate you old team mates to treat you like that! And I understand why you don't want me to call you Jennifer." Emily held JJ close and stroke the blonde's back.

"You want to know something?" Emily broke the silence with an almost amused voice.

"Hmm.. Sure."

"Three years ago I felt my life fall apart. I had just found my girlfriend cheating on me, in my bed, and I had just quit my job. I was staying at my mom's place in D.C. for awhile. One day I decided to explore Virginia, so I drove around until I found a park. I walked through the park, it was a Sunday and for once, the weather was nice.

So there I was, Emily Prentiss, sitting on a park bench, thinking about how beautiful the park was. Then out of no where this beautiful woman comes over to the bench and says:

"It's beautiful here. Do you mind if I sit?" When I didn't object she sat down. And for the next two hours all the crap in the world disappeared. It was like in kindergarden when you meet someone and you instantly like them and play with them, without knowing a single thing about them. So we sat there and chatted about normal things, like weather and politics.

The girl in the park made me see that there was more to life than I thought, and that following Monday I enrolled on the FBI academy."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

_"You want to know something?" Emily broke the silence with an almost amused voice._

_"Hmm.. Sure."_

_"Three years ago I felt my life fall apart. I had just found my girlfriend cheating on me, in my bed, and I had just quit my job. I was staying at my mom's place in D.C. for awhile. One day I decided to explore Virginia, so I drove around until I found a park. I walked through the park, it was a Sunday and for once, the weather was nice._

_So there I was, Emily Prentiss, sitting on a park bench, thinking about how beautiful the park was. Then out of no where this beautiful woman comes over to the bench and says:_

_"It's beautiful here. Do you mind if I sit?" When I didn't object she sat down. And for the next two hours all the crap in the world disappeared. It was like in kindergarden when you meet someone and you instantly like them and play with them, without knowing a single thing about them. So we sat there and chatted about normal things, like weather and politics._

_The girl in the park made me see that there was more to life than I thought, and that following Monday I enrolled on the FBI academy."_

JJ looked up at Emily. Her expression was shocked, but she tried to hold back a laugh.

"It was you?" Emily nodded.

"But you were a red-head!"

"I know! Not a smart choice. My ex-girlfriend, Joanne, thought it looked good." Emily shrugged her shoulders. To say that JJ was shocked was a mild underestimation.

"But, why didn't you tell me when you joined the team?"

"Darling, I wasn't the only one who changed! Your hair wasn't sandy blond, it was more light brown-ish. And you was a breath of fresh air in a difficult time for me. So after a week I couldn't remember exactly what you looked like."

"I guess you're right. I did think about you, though."

"Yeah? I did too. I even went back to the park a couple of Sundays, but you were never there."

"I know. After I teamed up with our team we caught case after case. And with me being new, there was a lot to learn."

"Well, I do prefer to get to know you the way I did. Even though I always wished I could thank you for what you did for me." Emily smiled down at the younger blonde.

As the two of them sat together on the couch, a plan began to form in Emily's head.

* * *

"Emily, where are you taking me?" JJ was a little annoyed. After getting dressed, Emily had dragged her out of the house in placed her in her car. Then she had blindfolded her, before moving back and forth between the house and the car. Now they had been driving for 10 minutes and the brunette would still not tell her where they were going or what she was doing.

"Patience my darling!" Emily couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. She turned on the radio and hummed along with some 80's pop song.

"Emily!" JJ whined, but she was only answered with a light chuckle. When the car stopped, Emily instructed JJ to sit and wait for her. JJ heard Emily exit the car, before popping the truck open. Then the brunette came over to the blonde's side of the car and opened the door.

"M'lady" Emily said as she tok JJ's hand. JJ got out of the car and let Emily lead her to wherever they were going.

They didn't walk for long, before Emily carefully pushed JJ down to sit on something.

"Okay, I'm gonna remove the blindfold now. Please don't kill me!" Emily removed the blindfold and JJ tok a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light.

"Emily, you brought me to our bench!" JJ's face lit up as she tok in her surroundings. They were back in the park, on the bench, where the two of them had met three years ago.

"You hungry, Jay?" Emily asked. Before JJ could answer, her stomach answered for her. The two of them laughed as Emily pulled out two sandwiches and two salads.

"Thank you Emily! When did you have time for all of this?"

"I was going to take you out on a picnic for our date yesterday, so the food was already in a cooler in the fridge."

The two of them ate their lunch in comfortable silence while chatted about various things. When they had finished their lunch they went for a walk around the park. JJ reached for Emily's hand, and the older woman smiled and intertwined their fingers together.

* * *

When they sat in the car, Emily's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and looked at the caller iD.

"It's Garcia, so if I don't answer, she'll keep calling." Emily winked and brought her phone up to her ear.

"This is Emily Prentiss, awesome itself speaking, how may I help you?" JJ couldn't help but admire the brunette. She remembered when Emily first joined their team. How shy and insecure she was. The way Emily had grown as a person was amazing.

_"Hi Princess Awesome. This is THE goddess calling! Do you have my fairy queen with you?"_

"You're fairy queen? Don't think so. But JJ's here. I'll put you on speaker." Emily smirked and placed her phone on the dashboard.

_"Hello my loveliest! How are you this beautiful Saturday?"_

"Hi Garcia. I'm good. What's up?"

_"The boys and I are going out for drinks tonight. You guys should come too." _Emily turned to JJ and looked at her.

"Do you want to go?" she mouthed to the blonde, letting her know it was up to her.

"Yeah, Garcia, we're game!" JJ answered with a smile.

_"Great! I'll see you around 9 at the usual place! I must go and be fantastic now! See you later, ladies."_

_

* * *

_

9:15 that evening Emily and JJ walked hand in hand into the bar.

"JJ! Prentiss!" They turned their heads at the sound of someone calling their names and saw Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Haley.

"Go on, Jay. I'll go get us drinks. Beer okay?" JJ nodded and made her way over to their friends.

"Hi guys! Where's Reid? I thought you all were coming!"

"Oh, Reid is here!" Morgan grinned his wolf smile. "He's over there on the phone with Dr. Draper!" The tall man gestured to an area where JJ saw Reid. The young man was holding his phone to his ear with a huge smile on his face.

"No way!"

"Are you jealous JJ?" Garcia teased. "You should've taken your chance when you had it!"

The friends laughed as Emily walked over with their drinks. She was quickly brought up to speed with the Reid situation and smiled.

"Aaww...! Looks like all the hot women want's the nerds these days!" She said, winking to JJ. JJ blushed and covered her face.

"What? Are you two!" Morgan looked from the smirking Emily to the blushing JJ. JJ lifted her head and tok Emily's hand.

"Yeah. Or we're nothing yet, but we're trying it out." The two of them got lost in each others eyes.

The rest of the evening the team spent with light conversations, drinking and dancing. JJ even played a round of darts, kicking some cocky man's ass when she totally crushed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

They next days went quickly for the two women as they planed and packed their trip to Norway. Their days were filled with joy and love, both women were more and more smitten by the other.

The night before they were scheduled to leave the two of them were curled up on the couch together watching the Norwegian movie "The Man Who Loved Yngve". While JJ struggled a bit, trying to watch the movie and reading the subtitles, Emily sat back and enjoyed the Stavanger dialect.

"How can you understand that?" JJ questioned when the credits started to roll.

"I told you I lived in Norway when I was a kid. But I do have some trouble with the dialect!" JJ only grunted and got to her feet. She walked over to her DVD-player and popped the disc out and put it back in it's cover.

"But I liked the movie! Even though I didn't understand a single thing they said. Except "Satan!"" JJ walked over to the shelf and put the DVD back.

Emily chuckled and put her iPod in JJ's docking station. The living room was filled by the soft voice of Norah Jones.

"Will you dance with me JJ?" Emily had shyly extended her hand to the blonde. JJ tok the hand, and was pulled into the slightly taller woman's embrace. JJ sighed happily as the brunette swayed them around on the living room floor. Emily's hands on JJ's waist and JJ's arms around the brunette's neck and her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer Prentiss! I would've asked you sooner!" JJ lifted her head and gazed into Emily's eyes. Both of them felt the intensity between them.

"First of all, I asked you to dance!" Emily whispered and leaned closer. "And secondly, it's AGENT Prentiss!" Emily's lips were now only inches from JJ's and the blonde could more feel Emily speak, than hear it. Slowly Emily closed the gap between them and their lips met for the first time.

* * *

JJ was in heaven. She had kissed a fair share of boys, and occasionally girls, but this was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She could feel the kiss from the rot of her hair to her toes. Her knees went weak and she had goosebumps on her arms. The way Emily's soft lips moved against her own, the taste of the older woman and the feel of her body pressed against her was overwhelming. Emily had moved her hands to cup her face and when her tongue danced over JJ's lips, asking for entrance, JJ quickly opened her moth and their tongues began to dance. JJ closed her eyes tightly and moaned into Emily's mouth. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became to much.

Emily couldn't believe what happened. Jennifer Jareau had let her kiss her, and she was kissing back! Emily knew that if she died now, right this moment, would she die the happiest woman on earth. She felt JJ's knees shiver and she pulled the younger woman even closer. She moved her hands to cup the blonde's cheeks and mover her tongue against JJ's lips, silently asking for entrance, witch was granted immediately. JJ's tongue felt amazing against her own and in her mouth as they explored each other's mouths. Emily closed her eyes and tried to memorize the unique taste of JJ. When the need for oxygen became to much, the two of them slowly pulled apart.

"Wow!" Emily whispered breathless when the two of them broke the kiss. She leaned her forehead against JJ's and their eyes locked.

"I know!" JJ whispered back, moving her hands up to cup the older woman's face. "If I knew that calling you Prentiss would make you kiss me like that, I'd call you that a hell of a lot sooner!"

Emily only shock her head and led them to the couch. She sat down and pulled JJ onto her lap. She breathed in JJ and nuzzled her neck. JJ wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and snuggled closer.

"You okay Jay?" Emily spoke softly and moved her hands up to cup JJ's face. The blonde closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Mmhmm... But I don't think okay will do it. I can't even tell you how fantastic and wonderful I feel. Because of you!" JJ leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips.

"How about you, Em? You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm okay." She shrugged her shoulders. "I have this breathtakingly, gorgeous, HOT woman in my lap, who keeps kissing me. She makes me feel so alive, so beautiful, like I mean something to this world." Emily caressed JJ's cheek and pulled her towards her awaiting lips again. Emily quickly discovered that kissing the blond was addictive.

* * *

The two of them sat like that for the rest of the evening, JJ in Emily's lap. They simply enjoyed being so close. Emily played with JJ's hair and JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Baby? Should we go to bed? You look tired and we have a long day tomorrow." Emily stroke JJ's hair as she whispered softly to the blonde.

"No! I'm to tried to move!" Emily found the blonde adorable when she was sleepy, and she chuckled a little before placing a soft kiss on JJ's forehead.

"You just sleep, love." Emily soothed while cradling JJ in her arms. She slowly got to her feet and carried the blonde to bed, like so many times before. She carefully laid JJ under the comforter, after stripping off the blonde's pants.

"I'll be right back, mi amor." She leaned over and kissed JJ's forehead again, before moving back out to the living room and quickly tidying up and turning the music off. She walked back to the bedroom and quickly undressed.

"Em'ly?"

"Right here, baby." Emily crawled onto the bed, and tucked JJ close to her chest.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I've kept telling myself for each new chapter that they'll go to Norway, but then something else has popped into my mind:p But they're going to Norway in this chapter, promise!

Thanks for all the reviews! You inspire me to write more!:)

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

"Emily! Emily! Emily! Wake up!"

"Jaaaaay! I'm sleeping!" Emily lifted her head from her pillow only to put it over her head.

"Emily! Come on! I've even made coffee!" JJ moved over to the older woman and poked her in her ribs. Emily grunted and tried to slap away JJ's hand.

"Prentiss! Get your lazy ass out of that bed NOW!" JJ stood sternly next to the bed, hands on her hips. She was getting tired the lazy woman in her bed and she used her "Do NOT mess with me, I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau!" voice.

Emily's head popped up from under the pillow and she rolled out of bed. She stood up and walked over to the blond and wrapped her arms around her.

"When are you going to learn? It's Agent Prentiss!" Emily leaned closer to the blonde and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips.

"If you kiss my every time I call you Prentiss, I'll never learn!" JJ winked and kissed Emily again. "Good morning, Em. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Until someone woke me up." Emily kissed JJ's nose before hugging her close.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Emily! Get you cute, geeky butt in the shower!" JJ wiggled out of Emily's embrace and pushed the brunette towards the bathroom.

"Argh! I hate you when you're like this!" The brunette growled while moving into the bathroom, shutting the door after her.

* * *

20 minutes later the two of them sat next to each other in the kitchen and ate breakfast. Emily looked over at the blonde and saw how happy the blonde was. To see JJ so excited made her happy.

"What?" JJ noticed Emily's eyes on her and began brushing her face. "Do I have something on my face? My shirt?"

"No. You're perfect!" JJ felt her cheeks blush, and looked down. "Jen, believe me, you are beautiful!" The love and sincerity in Emily's voice made JJ blush even more, but for once in her life she believed that she was beautiful. Emily tilted her head up and leaned over and kissed her again. Every time Emily kissed her, JJ felt like she could fly.

"You make me so happy, baby!" JJ softly confessed and grabbed Emily's hand in her own. The use of endearment made Emily smile, it was the first time JJ had called her "baby".

"You make me so very, very happy too, Jen!" The couple leaned closer and kissed. Neither women seamed to be able to stop doing it, and they both enjoyed it. After some more kissing the two of them cleaned up in the kitchen and got ready for their trip.

* * *

"Hi. I'm checking in. Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau." Emily smiled to the woman behind the counter as she placed their passports and flight information on the counter. Emily couldn't stop smiling at the sight of JJ. The blonde wore a huge smile and was so excited that she almost bounced.

"Everything looks fine, ms. Prentiss. Here are you tickets, do you have any luggage you want to check in?" Emily put the tickets in her purse, and started to lift her suitcase on the luggage tape.

"Yes, we have two suitcases." Emily placed JJ's next to her own and waited while luggage tags were fastened to their suitcases.

"Very well. Have a nice trip!" Emily smiled again, and gripped JJ's hand as they walked over to security.

* * *

Once through security they found their gate and sat waiting for the plane to board. JJ's energy was starting to wear off and she leaned her head lazily at Emily's shoulder. Emily was reading a travel guide book on Oslo while drawing circles on JJ's arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Continental Airlines plane to Oslo Airport, Gardemoen, is now ready for boarding. We'll begin with First class passengers." JJ sighed softly. She knew the drill, first they would board first class, then business class. She snuggled deeper into Emily when she felt the brunette nudge her head gently.

"Come on. We don't want to miss the plane, do we? There'll be plenty of time to snuggle on the plane."

"Baby, why are you rushing, you heard them, they board first class first." JJ smiled at how easy the endearment came. She'd always found it difficult to use them, but it was somehow different with Emily.

"Yes, I heard. Therefore we are going to board the plane now." JJ stared at Emily.

"Do you mean...? Are we..?"

"You are cute when you don't know what to say. I love that I can leave the press liaison for one of the most prestige FBI teams speechless." Emily chuckled and helped JJ to her feet. "Let's go, shall we, love?"

The two of them walked hand in hand on board to the plane.

* * *

8 hours after the plane left Washington D.C., they landed in Norway. After claiming their luggage, Emily walked them towards the exit to order a cab.

"Hei. Har du mulighet for å ordne en taxi til Oslo?" (Hi. Can you arrange for a cab to Oslo, please?) she asked politely in Norwegian. JJ looked in awe as the brunette spoke, at least in her ears, fluently Norwegian.

"Selvfølgelig. Hvor i Oslo er det dere skal?" (Of course. Where in Oslo are you going?)

"Til Plaza hotell" (To the Plaza hotel)

The woman behind the counter placed there order and told them, or Emily, that a cab was waiting for them on the outside. The brunette sincerely thanked her, grabbed JJ's hand and they walked out of the airport together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

When the the pair walked out of the door they were met with buses and taxies, and lots of people.

"Hmm... Let's see. Platform 5." Emily scanned the area while muttering to herself. Emily lead them to the platform, and a man stood waiting for them.

"Oslo Plaza?" he asked when she approached him.

"Ja, det stemmer!" (Yes, that's us!) Emily smiled and handed the man their luggage. The two of them climbed into the backseat, while the driver put their luggage in the trunk. Emily pulled JJ as close as the seat belt allowed her, she could see that JJ was tired from their travel day.

"You tired, sweetie?" Emily whispered softly and tightened her grip on the blonde. "Just sleep. I'll wake you when we're at our hotel."

The driver came into the car and started the engine. He swiftly moved the car out of the airport area and they were soon on the highway towards Oslo.

"Er der her på business tur?" (Are you here on a business trip?) the driver asked.

"Nei, vi er på ferie." (No, we're here on vacation.) Emily smiled.

"Åh! Men det er ikke første gang dere er her?" (Oh! But it's not the first time you're here?)

"Nei, jeg har bodd her, i ett år da jeg var yngre, men kjæresten min har aldri vært her før." (No, I actually lived here for a year when I was younger, but my girlfriend has never been here.) Emily had always enjoyed being in Norway. There was something about the atmosphere and the people that she liked.

"Skal dere på sightseeing i Oslo?" (Are you going sightseeing in Oslo?)

"Ja! Da jeg bodde her fikk jeg aldri sett turist tingene her og kjæresten min er kjempespent på å oppleve Norge." (Yes! When I lived here I never got a chance to do sightseeing and my girlfriend is really excited and looking forward to exploring Norway.)

"Hvor er dere fra?" (Where are you from?)

"Vi er fra USA" (We're from the US)

"Åh, vel Norge har kanskje ikke så mye å by på som USA, men det er mye fint her!" (Oh, Norway may not have as much as the USA to offer, but it is nice here!)

"Ja, det er virkelig vakkert her! Har du noen steder å annbefalle?" (Yeah, it really is beautiful here! Do you have any places to recommend?)

Emily kept chatting about various things with the driver for the remaining of the ride. He told her about some sights worth seeing and she told him about the USA. It felt nice to talk to someone whom she'd never met before, but was genuine interested in her, without being creepy.

* * *

"Okey. Her er vi, Oslo Plaza!" (Okay. Here we are, Oslo Plaza!) The driver stopped the car and went out to get their luggage.

"Sweetie? Wake up, we're here." Emily softly woke up the sleeping blonde and guided her out of the car.

"Tusen takk for turen, og praten! Det var veldig hyggelig!" (Thank you so much for the ride, and the chat. It was very lovely!) Emily smiled and tipped the driver generously. He smiled back and thanked her.

"Jeg håper du og kjæresten din får et fint opphold her i Norge!" (I hope you and your girlfriend have a pleasant time in Norway.) With that their driver drove off.

Emily grabbed JJ's hand and they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"You're so cute when you speak Norwegian!" JJ smiled and leaned against Emily.

"And you're really cute when you're sleepy!" Emily placed a soft kiss on JJ's forehead and moved them towards the front desk.

"God ettermiddag og velkommen til Radison hotell Plaza." (Good afternoon and welcome to Radison hotel Plaza.) A young woman were standing behind the front desk in a uniform.

"Hei. Jeg har reservert et rom til Emily Prentiss." (Hi. I've reservations for Emily Prentiss.) Emily smiled and placed her iD and credit card on the counter. The two of them had checked in and out of hotels hundred of times, but this was the first time Emily checked them in. JJ just stood back and admired the other woman, as she spoke with such confidence.

"Ja, det skulle ikke være noe problem med det." (Well, there is no problem here.) The woman had moved over to a computer and matching Emily's iD and credit card to the online reservation. "Polar Suiten ligger i 35 etasje. Her er romnøkkelen." (The Polar suit is on the 36th floor. Here is your key.) Emily excepted the key along with her iD and credit card.

"Hvis der er noe, er det bare å ringe fra rommet ned til resepsjonen. Det vil også ligge en meny til vår rom service på rommet. Jeg håper deres opphohld hos oss blir tilfredstillende." (If there is anything, just call the front desk. There is a meny for our room service in you room. I hope your stay at the Radison Plaza will be pleasant.)

The brunette smiled and grabbed JJ's hand again. The two of them walked over to the elevator, and was happy to find it empty.

"Hi baby." Emily smiled down to JJ and kissed her.

"Hi yourself!" JJ smiled from ear to ear, and her eyes were shining. The reached up and peeked Emily on the lips once more. What was meant to be a short kiss, turned out to be a longer one. Not that either women complained.

* * *

"Emily!" JJ gasped as she walked into their hotel suit. "You shouldn't have!"

"Shouldn't have what, Jay?" Emily wrapped her arms around JJ from behind and leaned her head against the blond's.

"This suit! It's too much!"

"Nope! Only the best is almost good enough for my girl!" When the words left Emily's mouth, she froze. The two of them had actually never talked about their relationship, and she hoped she wasn't rushing the blonde.

"I mean... Not that you are MINE, mine, you know... But I kinda would like to be yours, if you want me to... And all of this is of course way too soon, and I wasn't thinking and..." JJ turned in Emily's arms and cut off her rambling by placing a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I guess I'm not the only one cute while rambling." JJ chuckled lightly, before turning serious. "I know we haven't talked about it Em, but I'm yours. If you'll have me. I know our relationship is new, and I too don't want to rush things, but I know you Emily, you know me. And it would kill me if you went out with someone else."

"Never, Jay! I'm yours too!" Emily leaned forward and closed the gap between them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

While Emily carried their bags to the bedroom, JJ looked around. The suit had a kitchen/living room area, a bathroom, with a jacuzzi. She walked from the bathroom into the bedroom where Emily put their clothes in the wardrobe.

"Emily, this place i huge!"

"I know! That's why they call it a suit baby!" Emily teased, before she disappeared into the walk-in closet.

"How on earth can you afford this? I don't want you to use all of your savings on me! I mean what about house payment? And your car!" The only answer JJ got, was some small mumble from inside the closet.

"What was that Emily?" JJ called from the bedroom. She sat down at the bed and waited patiently for the other woman to come out. Emily walked over to the bed and sat down next to JJ.

"I guess it's time to talk about money." Emily sighed softly and tok JJ's hand. "I know I should have told you all of this a lot sooner, but I guess I was scared. What do you know about the "Prentiss"-name?"

"Uhm... It's your name." JJ joked and tried to make Emily smile, witch she succeeded with.

"Funny Jay! Well, the "Prentiss"-name is an old name, and the line of Prentiss' go a long way back. The first Prentiss' were gold miners, and let's just say they got really lucky. After the gold, it was the oil industry. Each Prentiss has invested in a new project, witch has been a major success. And the family is small, until my great, great, great grandfather there was only one boy in the family, and after that only one child. Witch means that since I am an only child, I will inherit a lot! I also have a trust fond. I don't use it much, I like to think that I can make it work with what I earn myself, but I used it to pay for my car and my apartment."

JJ just gaped and looked at the brunette. She had always imagined that Emily was wealthy, but because of her mother. And she had no idea that she was this rich.

"Jay, please say something!" Emily nervously looked at the blonde. She was scared JJ would reject her and be mad because she didn't tell her about this sooner.

"I...I don't know what to say Em! I mean, you're rich! Like unbelievable, beyond my imagination rich!" Emily just sat next to her, while she let the blonde process it all.

"You know what, Em?" JJ asked, and Emily shifted on the bed, moved uncomfortable around and avoided eye contact with the younger woman. JJ grabbed the brunette's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't care Em!" Emily's eyes met the blonde's and she could see love shining through. "I don't care if you're rich or poor, do you hear me?" Emily nodded and felt her eyes water. As the tears fell from her eyes, JJ pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't care about the money, or the fame or anything else. I don't want that. I want you, Emily!" The blonde whispered soothingly into Emily's ear. Emily gripped her tighter and JJ ran her hand through the soft, dark brown hair.

* * *

As she felt Emily calm down, JJ pulled away from the embrace. With her thumb she wiped away the remaining of the brunette's tears before she slowly leaned in and kissed the older woman. The kiss was slow and gentle, and JJ tried to put all of her love into it. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and gazed into each others eyes.

"I guess you really are going to spoil me rotten!" JJ laughed softly, and soon Emily joined in.

"Like I said: Only the best is almost good enough for my girl!"

"I like it when you say that."

"Say what?"

"You, calling me your girl. You really know how to woo a woman Prentiss."

"Again with the Prentiss? It's still Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau!" Emily smiled and shock her head.

"Hey! Where's my kiss!" JJ whined and her lip formed a pout. Emily chuckled, but leaned forward and pressed the sweetest of kisses on the blonde's pout.

"Happy now, baby?"

"You hav no idea! You make me so, so happy Emily!"

"Good! Because you make me happy too Jay!" The two of the lay down on the bed facing each other. Emily's hand found JJ's back and lazily drew circles with her nails. JJ closed her eyes and sighed happily. To be in Emily's arms made the blonde feel safe. Her nightmares were less scary when she was with Emily, and despite the fact that she didn't want to, it helped to talk to the brunette when she woke up screaming in the night.

"Emily?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you say something in Norwegian for me?"

"Why would you want me to say something in Norwegian to you?"

"Because you're so cute when you speak Norwegian! And it's so, so, SO sexy to hear you speak in a different language! I've never mentioned it before?"

Emily chuckled, "no, you haven't! But I haven't spoken that much foreign languages in front of you!"

"Russian, Spanish, Italian and Norwegian. But what ever language you speak, it's so sexy to hear!"

"Okay, but what do you want me to say?"

"Anything, everything!"

"That's not so easy!"

"Well, uhm, talk about me!" JJ smiled innocently.

"The humble Jennifer Jareau!" She moved her left hand down JJ's arm and intertwined their fingers.

"JJ, du har forandret livet mitt. Til det bedre! Når jeg våkner opp om morgnen er du det første jeg tenker på. Jeg er så glad for at vi har bestemt oss for å prøve ut forholdet vårt, og jeg er så glad for å få lov til å kalle deg min! Jeg kommer til å bruke resten av livet mitt på å forsøke å gjøre deg så lykkelig som jeg er! Jeg vet det er tidelig og jeg vil ikke presse deg til å si det tilbake, men jeg elsker deg Jennifer Jareau!"

"What did you say?"

"JJ, you've changed my life. For the better! When I wake up in the morning you're the first thing on my mind. I'm so happy we decided to try out a relationship between us, and I'm so very happy to get to call you mine! I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am! I know it's early and I don't want to pressure you into saying it back, but I love you Jennifer Jareau!"

JJ had tears streaming down her face, as she listened to her girlfriend talk about her feelings. For the first time in her life she really felt loved.

"You love me?" the blonde blinker her eyes, and leaned into the hand of the brunette, who was wiping the tears away.

"I do, Jen. I think I fell for you when I first saw you, but I loved you as a friend before we decided to try "us" out, so I knew all along it wouldn't take long for me to fall head over heels in love with you!"

"Emily?"

"Yeah, love?"

"I love you too!"

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I had a hard time writing this chapter, plus lots of school work! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews on previously chapters, you inspire me!(:


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

"Emily?"

"Yeah, love?" Emily's heart pounded in her chest. She knew it was too early to say those words, but she couldn't help herself and she never wanted JJ to wonder about how she felt for the blonde. She knew it was only she that felt this way, but she hoped that one day JJ would feel the way about her, as she felt about JJ.

"I love you too!" When the words left JJ's lips, Emily felt the tears pricking down her cheeks again. JJ had just told her she loved her too! Unable to form words, Emily pulled JJ close and laid her head between her head and shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled the special scent of JJ.

The two of them lay in the bed in silence. They both had a lot to process, neither Emily or JJ thought the other was ready to say those three words out loud.

When JJ heard Emily say those three words and her name after them, she felt her whole body fill with joy. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss loves her! The beautiful, talented funny, intelligent, unbelievably rich Emily Elizabeth Prentiss loves Jennifer Adriana Jareau. JJ wanted to stand on a rooftop and scream it to the whole world. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She felt alive and confident, and when the same three words left her own moth, to tell Emily that she loved her too, it was the easiest thing she'd ever had to say. She couldn't hold back a chuckle, and soon she was laughing.

Confused by the blonde's behavior, Emily untangled herself from the embrace and looked at JJ.

"Jay? Why are you laughing?"

"Because I am so, happy! I can't hold it back. I'm sorry!" JJ calmed down a bit and looked sincere into Emily's eyes. Emily's confused face softened into a bright smile. She too were unbelievably happy, and wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. Emily lifted her hand her hand to caress JJ's face and smiled down to her.

"You don't have to apologize. I know exactly how you feel!" Before JJ could reply, her stomach growled and the two of them started to giggle.

* * *

"Hei, dette er Emily Prentiss fra Polar suiten. Kan jeg få to posjoner med kjøttboller i brun saus og poteter?" [Hi, this is Emily Prentiss from the Polar suite. Can I have two servings of meatballs with brown sauce and potatoes?]

_"Selvfølgelig, frk. Prentiss. Det kommer øyeblikkelig. Er det noe annet du ønsker?"_ [Of course, ms. Prentiss. Your order will be arriving soon. Is there anything else I can offer you?]

"Nei, det var alt. Takk for hjelpen!" [No, that's all. Thank you for your time.]

Emily hung up the phone and moved back into the bedroom. She heard JJ in the shower, so to make time go by, she found her laptop and checked her e-mails.

_"Hello my princess of the north!_

_You better take good care of our precious little JJ while you're away! _

_If not..._

_Boy-genious and chocolate GOD says hi!_

_Enjoy your two week of, suggah. Looking forward to photos and stories when you return._

_Garcia xxx"_

When JJ walked out of the bathroom, she found her girlfriend sitting on the bed laughing at her laptop. She removed the towel wrapped around her head and moved to sit next to the brunette.

"What's so funny, Em?"

"Garcia. How was you shower?"

"Refreshing. Did you order food?"

"Yes I did! You're in for a treat. I hope it's okay that I ordered a Norwegian meal? If you don't like it, I'll order something else! I shouldn't have ordered that. I should've ordered pizza or something..."

Emily's rambling was cut off by JJ's lips. Not that the blonde didn't love the way Emily always looked out for her, in any possible way, but she didn't like the lack of confidence her girlfriend had.

"You know what I find weird?" JJ asked when she broke the kiss. Being so close to each other, JJ felt more Emily's answer, that heard it.

"You're so caring Emily, and I love that you always look out for me and take care of me, but you can decide things too, and it's okay. So what if I don't like the food? I won't die!" JJ smiled and leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips once more. Both women's eyes closed. The feeling of Emily's lips against her own, was the best feeling in the world. JJ moved her hand to stroke Emily's hair. When Emily's tongue hesitantly moved into her mouth, she pulled Emily tighter and moaned into the kiss. Both women's hands moved to the hem of the others shirt, playing with the bare skin underneath the shirt. JJ felt her stomach flutter when Emily touched her, if her kisses were addicting, the touching was soon going to be a new addiction.

* * *

*Knock-knock*

_"Room service!"_

"Are you kidding me!" Emily groaned when the knock startled her and JJ's kiss. She kissed JJ once more, a short peek on her lips, before grabbing her wallet and moved to open the door.

When Emily left the room, JJ let herself fall back onto the bed.

_This is really happening! Emily is here with me! My dreams are coming true because of her! She brought me to Norway and she loves me. Me! She can have anyone in this whole wide world, and she wants me!_

As the realization hit JJ, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey JJ, food's here!" Emily stopped when she saw what greeted her. On the bed the blonde lay, tears pouring down her cheeks. Emily quickly moved further into the room.

"JJ? Are you okay?" She spoke softly while she moved closer to the blonde. She wanted to take her in her arms, but she also didn't want to scare her. When the blonde didn't respond, Emily moved till she was standing next to the bed.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Emily sat down and slowly moved her hand out to touch JJ. When Emily's hand reached JJ's, the blonde snapped out of her trance. She sat up and looked at Emily.

"Jay, are you okay?" Emily asked, worried.

"It's just too much Emily!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

_"__Jay, are you okay?" Emily asked, worried._

_"It's just too much Emily!"_

Emily thought her heart was going to stop. She knew she shouldn't have pushed JJ like she did. Why, oh, why did she have to bust her feelings out like that? She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I understand, JJ." Emily finally whispered. She pulled her hand back from the blonde's and looked down, her eyes burning with tears.

"Emily?" JJ watched as the brunette quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

_What did just happen?_ The blonde rose and moved to the bathroom door. She tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Emily? Can you open the door? Please!" The only answer JJ got was the muffled sound of Emily quiet sobs.

"Emily, sweetie. Can you please open the door?" JJ sat down next to the door and spoke softly. What had happened to the brunette?

* * *

Emily pulled her knees to her chest and quietly sobbed. She'd been so stupid. She loved the woman for God sake, why couldn't she just have waited? No she had to push say those three words.

She heard JJ outside the door, and she wanted nothing more than to open the door and let JJ comfort her. But all of this were too much for JJ, and Emily didn't want to load this on her too.

_"Emily, I need to talk to you, will you open the door?"_ Emily didn't answer, she just sat on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"Emily, I love you dammit! Do NOT shut me out! Do you hear me? Don't you dare shut me out Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!"_

Slowly Emily moved to the door and unlocked it. She turned her back to the door and sat back down on the floor. JJ entered the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Talk to me! Please don't push me away and hide behind your walls." said JJ softly.

"I'm sorry JJ. I shouldn't be like this." Emily still had her back to JJ, and tried to stop the tears.

"Be like what? Baby, talk to me! What got you so upset?" JJ moved to sit next to Emily, stroking her back. The brunette sniffed and turned her head to meet JJ's gaze.

"I'm just being insecure. You're the first person I've ever said "I love you" to, and when you said it back, I thought I was going to die of happiness." Emily smiled a little. JJ, still very confused, reached out and wiped away Emily's tears.

"But then you said "It's just too much", and I thought I'd pushed to hard, to fast. I thought that you weren't ready for us and that I'd pushed you away by saying "I love you", because it IS too fast! But at the same time it isn't. Because I love you, Jennifer. I love you so much that it hurts. And I can't lose you." Emily broke down and started to sob again.

* * *

JJ tried to comfort the brunette, but she had a hard time coming through too her. An idea popped into her head, and she reached for Emily's hand. She placed the hand on her chest, right above her heart, and placed her own hand over Emily's.

"I love you." The blonde whispered.

* * *

Feeling the strong heartbeat and the words of love coming from JJ, Emily eventually calmed down. The older woman straightened up and dried her tears.

"You hungry, Jay? Let's eat!" JJ decided not to push her girlfriend, and smiled. She got to her feet and helped the brunette up, before they walked into the living room area of their suite.

"So, what's this Norwegian treat?" Emily, happy that JJ didn't push further on her emotions, lead her to the table.

"Meatballs with potatoes and brown sauce. Just give me a minute and I'll reheat our food." Emily disappeared into the kitchen with the two plates.

When she returned JJ had opened a bottle of red wine and were sipping from her glass.

"Dinner is served, m'lady!" Emily placed one plate in front of the blonde and bowed dramatically. JJ chuckled and inhaled the scent of the food.

"This smells amazing! I didn't know you were such a good cook, Prentiss!"

"I swear you call me that to annoy me!" Emily rolled her eyes before putting down her own plate.

"Hello? My kiss?" JJ demanded. Rolling her eyes again, chuckling, Emily moved over to the blonde and captured her lips in a long kiss.

"How was that, Agent Jareau?" whispered Emily as she pulled back. "Now, let's eat before the food gets cold, again!" She gave the blonde a smile and walked around the small table.

When Emily sat down, JJ lifted her knife and fork and started to eat. While the blonde ate, Emily sat back and watched her girlfriend eat. There was something adorable about the way she tok a mouthful and raised it to her nose and inhaled the scent before guiding the fork into her mouth.

"You like?" Emily asked carefully when JJ'd finish chewing.

"Me like." JJ answered with a big smile, "now eat your dinner Agent Prentiss!"

* * *

The two of them engaged in light conversations while eating dinner. Due the jet lag, they decided to go to bed after dinner. They snuggled close under the comforter; JJ in Emily's arms, the way they had slept since Emily'd moved in with JJ.

"Em?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you please tell me why you were so upset earlier?" JJ asked softly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

_"Em?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Will you please tell me why you were so upset earlier?" JJ asked softly._

"I don't know Jay. I guess I'm not sure where to start." JJ moved closer to the brunette and hugged her tightly.

Emily closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was uniquely JJ.

"When I was 15 my mom got stationed in Rome. I met two American boys, John Cooley and Matthew Benton. Being the "kid on the move" was hard and I tried desperately to fit in, so I would do anything and everything." Emily closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. JJ rocked Emily's body and stroke her hair.

"I..I was really stupid and slept with John. Not only did I lose my virginity, but he got me pregnant. I couldn't tell my mother or father, we're not very close, and John just turned his back on me. He told me that he was sure it wasn't his and called me a whore." Emily broke down in JJ's arms and started to cry. The blonde had never seen the older woman so helpless. She did the only thing she could do, be there for Emily. She held her close and whispered sweet, calming words into her hair.

"You don't have to tell me, sweetie. I understand! But you were just a kid. You were scared, and at the time, you did the right thing. It doesn't make you a bed person. And I certainly doesn't drive me away. By learning how difficult your childhood was and to see how amazing you turned out to be, makes me admire you more." JJ had untangled herself from Emily and was no looking the older woman deep in the eyes, letting her love shine through her eyes and into Emily's.

Slowly Emily nodded. JJ wiped away her last tears before pulling Emily back into her arms. No matter if the brunette was crying or smiling, having the profiler in her arms made JJ smile.

"Matthew helped me a lot. Both before, during and after, you know. He held my hand through it all. Right before we left Rome, I had an argument with my parents, and I let it slip. It didn't help our already stained relationship, and my parents became more distant after would tell me they loved me all the time, but I never felt loved.

Two years after we moved from Rome I was back in the US. I wanted to attend university home. Mostly because I wanted to get away from my parents. With my parents' strings I could go to any school I wanted to, but I had had enough of the political game. My parents wanted me to study law at Harvard, Stanford or Yale, but I didn't even want to study law. I got into Georgetown by myself, and I even got myself a part time job to pay for my own apartment. For the first time since Rome, I was happy. I got a lot of friends and I enjoyed myself. Halfway through my first year I started to date a guy named Fredric Anderson. We went out for six months and I, of course, thought I loved him, and he loved me, because he told me he did. Then it turned out that he didn't love me. I found him in bed with my best friend at the time. That destroyed me compleatly.

I thought it would be impossible to pick up after what happened. I threw myself into my studying and became a stranger to the people I used to call friends. Growing up like I did I never got to express my emotions, to anyone, so I compartmentalized everything. After a year consisting on hard work and studying, I went out on a date with a friend. I don't know what happened, but the two of us hit it of, and she was my first girlfriend. Things were slowly getting better for me. Joanne put the pieces of my heart together again.

After we graduated from Georgetown we moved in together in New York. She was, is, a journalist. I guess I should have seen the signs, but I chose to ignore them. We were together for five years, before I came home one day and walked in on her, in our bed, with someone else. She tried to deny it and blame me for it. I found out that day that not only did my girlfriend of five years cheat on me, but she had for the last four years. Who does that to someone?

I haven't dated anyone since Joanne, I am so afraid of getting my heart broken again. When I found Joanne cheating on me, something snapped inside me and things went downhill. I lost a lot of control, and for once in my life my mother was there for me. She tok me to her place in D.C. and helped me get together.

What she, they, did to me has made me insecure when it comes to love. They all told me they loved me, but obviously didn't. So, when I met you, for the second time, my world went upside down. I told myself to not fall in love with you, scared of another heartbreak. I had difficulties sometimes, and would pull back. You think it was because of the cases, but really I needed a moment to clear my head and try not to go back to dangerous patterns.

Somehow, someway you've snuck in behind my walls Jennifer, and that scares me to death. I love you, but at the same time I'm so scared of being hurt. I know you would never deliberately hurt me, but I'm just so scared. When you said it was to much for you, my head went with the worst case scenario.

I am so, very truly sorry Jennifer! And I hope you can forgive me and let me have another chance!"

* * *

Emily had somewhere along her story untangled herself from the blonde and was now moving a little away from her, giving her some space.

"Emily, look at me please." JJ spoke softly and reached out a hand to touch Emily's cheek. Slowly the brunette lifted her head and met the azure blue eyes. "I love you, Emily. I. Love. You!" JJ pronounced each word with precision and spoke calmly to reach to Emily.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that they treated you so badly, and I want to send Morgan at them all for hurting you the way they did, but I am not John or Fredric or Joanne. I love you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, and only you! Do you hear me?" JJ stroke Emily's cheeks while she spoke, giving the brunette physical reassurance as well as her words.

"I am sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't love you or doubted my feelings for you, because I don't. I am so in love with you. Whenever you are near me, I can't think straight. When we arrived her earlier I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing you are while you were speaking to the front desk lady. You are so beautiful, intelligent, pure, brave, strong, loving and so much more. I can't describe you in words Emily, and words is my job!

I can't promise you that everyday in our relationship will be easy or that we won't have disagreements, but I can promise you that I will never, ever cheat on you! Why would I want to trade the best person in this whole wide world for some random fuck with a girl?"

The two of them lay in silence for awhile, processing the words spoken. A sudden calm came over Emily, she felt something she'd never felt before, trust. She knew she could trust JJ with her heart.

"Thank you, Jen," she whispered.

"For what?" the blonde whispered back.

"For loving me."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Prentiss! It's too damn hard not to!" JJ lips turned into a small smiler. Emily put her hands on JJ's hips and drew the woman closer to her. Her face moved close to JJ's, but she stopped when their mouths were only inches apart.

"It's Agent Prentiss!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

When JJ woke the next morning she looked around, trying to remember where she was. For a second she was confused, but then she felt someone pull her tighter to her chest.

"Morning baby" Emily's voice, husking in her ear, heavy with sleep, brought her back to where she was.

"Morning yourself. Slept well?" JJ turned in Emily's arms and pressed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Mmm... I always sleep well with you in my arms." Emily laid her head in the crook of JJ neck and inhaled the special scent of JJ.

"You're so cheesy Em!" The blonde laughed. Before the two of them got together she could never imagine Emily being cheesy and romantic, but when Emily was treating her the way she did, she had no complains.

"But you love it!" As if the profiler had read her thoughts she answered with a grin and a kiss.

"Shower with me, babe?" Emily pulled back and stroke the hair away from JJ's face. She got of bed and pulled the blonde with her to the bathroom.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed the two women moved downstairs to the restaurant. Holding hands they walked in and found a table.

"Are you ready to taste another Norwegian treat?" Emily grabbed JJ's hand again as they walked over to the breakfast buffet.

In addition to the "standard" breakfast dishes, there were a few JJ'd never seen before. She grabbed herself a plate and followed her girlfriend, who was inhaling the scents.

"Okei, Em. What do you got?" The blonde playfully nudge the brunette.

"Hmmm... Let's go easy since it's the first breakfast. Just grab whatever looks good to you, and I'll bring you a small taste okay?"

The two of them walked through the buffet, placing food on their plates.

"I'll go and grab us coffee Jay," Emily sat her plate down, smiled at JJ and walked towards the coffee machine.

JJ started to eat her food while waiting for her coffee. She looked around, unable to not take in her surroundings. Being around profilers for so long made her take in new surroundings as an instinct.

"Profiling the room Jen?" Emily placed the coffee cups on the table and smirked amused.

"What? No! I just admired the room!" A slight blush crept up on the blonde's cheeks. Emily just laughed softly and squeezed her hand.

"Enjoying your eggs love?" Emily scooped up some of her food onto a fork as she spoke.

"Yep. They're almost as good as the once you make for me. What is that?" JJ pointed to a slice of bread on the brunette's plate with some kind of cheese on it. Emily looked up from her food and broke off a piece of the bread.

"Here. Taste!" She held the piece out for the blonde to take. JJ opened her mouth and let Emily feed her. "This is a Norwegian specialty called 'Brunost', or brown cheese. This one is made of regular cow milk, but some are made with goat milk.

The taste was quite unique. It was sweet and had a hint of caramel. The consistency was soft and melted in her mouth.

"You like?" Emily tilted her head to the side, questioningly looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, it's good.."

"But?"

"How do you always know these things?" JJ shock her head. Somehow Emily would always find a way to drag the truth out of her.

"Hmm... I don't know Jay. Maybe because I'm one of the best profilers in the world, your best friend AND your girlfriend?" Emily raised her eyebrows, but smiled playfully.

"I keep forgetting, but it's nice to have you here to remind me, Prentiss!" JJ rose from her seat and reached out to grab Emily's hand. Pulling the brunette to her feet, her sky blue eyes met the chocolate warm eyes, that shone only for her.

"Do I even need to repeat the 'Agent' thing, Jay?" Emily whispered softly before pressing a soft and lovingly kiss on the blonde's lips.

* * *

Walking outside in the chilly Norwegian spring, Emily tok JJ's hand in hers.

"What would you like to see today baby?"

"Hmm... The Vigelands Park! And The National Museum." JJ looked excited and moved faster, pulling Emily along with her. The brunette chuckled at her girlfriends enthusiasm, but let her pull her along.

Since the weather was nice, Emily decided to walk to the national gallery rather than taking the subway. She enjoyed walking in the Norwegian spring sun, holding hands with her beautiful girlfriend. Emily couldn't stop smiling. As the two of them walked she noticed several men and women turn their heads to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend, not that she would blame them!

"What's with the smile?" JJ tugged on Emily's arm.

"Nothing! Just really, really happy to be here with you!" Emily flashed the blonde a smile that showed off her teeth.

"Aww..! That's sweet babe! I'm happy too! But come on, out with it!"

"Who's the profiler now?" Emily raised her eyebrows, and was repaid by a playful slap to her side. "Okay, okay! Enough of the hitting awesome girlfriend! Said girlfriend finds it funny to see all the people who are drooling over said girlfriend's very, very, VERY hot girlfriend." Emily smiled and put her arm around JJ's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Do not!" JJ hissed, blushing again. Emily ran a finger down her cheek and smiled down at her again.

"Oh, they do, baby. But can you blame them? I am the luckiest woman in the world. You know why? 'Cause I have the most beautiful girl, and she's only mine!" Emily leaned closer and whispered the last words before she bent down and kissed the blonde.

* * *

The two of them entered The National Museum and JJ looked excited around. Smiling at her girlfriend, Emily started to lead JJ around. She'd visited the museum every time she got the chance, but was looking forward to showing it to JJ.

The two of them walked through the many halls admiring the work of Norwegian, but also other countries, artists.

"I love this one!" JJ stopped in front of a painting of a fjord with a boat with a wedding party.

"Yeah, this is beautiful. It's 'Brudeferd i Hardanger', by Tidemann and Gude. Hans Gude painted the landscape and Adolf Tideman painted the figures. All of the figures are dressed in Norwegian national costumes." Emily stood behind JJ, embracing her from behind and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"My girlfriend, the nerd." JJ said teasingly. She reached up behind her and found Emily's neck. Turning her head, she pulled the brunette down to her face and kissed her.

"I may be a nerd, but you love it." Emily mumbled into JJ's skin and sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"So true!"

The two of the admired the painting for awhile longer, before walking through the remaining halls. Enjoying other paintings by both Tidemann and Gude, and Edvard Munch, J.C. Dahl, Christian Krohg and Harriet Backer.

* * *

The weather was still nice, so Emily decided to show JJ a bit of the city before they went to the Vigelands Park. The two of them briefly saw the castle and the harbor, before stopping to admire the National Theater.

"I would love to take you too a play. But they only speak Norwegian." Emily said, smiling apologetic.

"No worries!" JJ smiled back. "Can we go to the Vigelands Park now?" Filled with new enthusiasm JJ tugged on the brunette's hand.

"Sure, kiddo. Let's go!" Emily shock her head and lead JJ to the subway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Since the weather was nice the park was filled with other tourists, couples and families. Emily and JJ entered the park hand in hand. The blonde were excited and slightly pulled the brunette forward.

"Come on, Em!" She pulled her girlfriend forward.

"Slow down, Jen! The park won't disappear." Even though Emily loved seeing JJ this happy, she couldn't help but tease her girlfriend. The truth was that she found JJ very adorable and she loved her enthusiasm.

As the two of them walked down the allé, JJ was in awe at the sights. The allé lead them towards a bridge with some of Gustav Vigeland's sculptures on it.

"So, geek facts. There are over 200 sculptures in the park, made of bronze, granite and wrought iron. The park was finalized from 1939 to 1949." Emily listed up some of the things she knew about the park. JJ couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"You're cute, babe!" JJ pulled Emily down to her and kissed her. "I love my nerd."

"And I love how you can put 'love' and 'my' in the same sentence." Emily smiled down to the blonde.

"What can I say? Words are my thing." JJ playfully poked the brunette in the side.

* * *

Emily's face matched the weather, shining. The brunette was proud to be walking around, hand in hand, with the beautiful blonde, she was unbelievable happy and head over heels in love. Life couldn't be much better than this. She sighed happily and squeezed JJ's hand.

"oooOOooo..! Em, check out this one!" JJ let go of the brunette's hand and almost ran towards a statue of a very angry little boy.

"Aaah... 'Little Angry Boy'." Emily trailed after her girlfriend. "This is one of the most famous sculptures in this park."

The two of them walked closer. JJ were was fixated on the statue while Emily amused herself by looking at kids who were imitating 'Little Angry boy'. The brunette was so distracted that when her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her, she jumped slightly.

"Oh, did I scare you? I didn't mean to." JJ said softly and kissed Emily's neck. Emily closed her eyes and leaned back into the embrace.

"Yeah, I guess I was lost in thought."

"What did you think about?"

"I was just thinking about kids."

JJ froze when she heard what Emily was thinking about. It wasn't that she didn't want kids or that she hadn't thought about it, but it was a bit too early, wan't it? Surly Emily didn't mean that they should have kids NOW? No, they were no where ready to be parents. Not that she don't want kids with Emily, because she does, but not yet. She swallowed hard and turned the brunette in her arms.

"Do you... I mean... Are you... Not that..."

Emily looked confused down at the blonde. The media liaison was normally in control of her words, but now she didn't make any sense. The brunette knew that the only time her girlfriend acted like this was when she was really nervous or freaked out by something. She tried to think back, what had she done? What had she said? Was it something wrong about the way she had been in the park? No, JJ had been happy and it seamed like the blonde enjoyed showing her the things she found. Suddenly it hit her. _"I was just thinking about kids." _JJ thought she had meant that she wanted kids! Shoot. No way she, they were ready for that she didn't want kids with the blonde! Emily could picture them in some years, having a little cute blonde boy or girl running around, looking exactly like her girlfriend.

"Jay? Calm down! It's just me, you can tell me anything and everything. Okay?" Emily didn't want to freak JJ even more out if the kids thing wasn't why the blonde had freaked out in the first place.

Emily led the two of the to a bench and they sat down next to each other. The older woman lifted her hand and stroke JJ's cheek. The blonde closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"You just scared me a bit, that's all Em. You said that you were thinking about kids, and my mind just went overkill. I'm nowhere ready to have kids now. But one day I want kids, I know that, and I love you Emily, so of course I want kids with you. Some day. Maybe in some years or so, when you and me have been together for a little longer than a couple of weeks. I'm just not ready yet, and then when you said what you said I thought that maybe you wanted kids and I can't give you that now and..."

JJ's ramble was cut off by her girlfriends soft kiss. Both women closed their eyes and used the time to think about how to say the things they needed to say without hurting the other.

"..." When they broke the kiss, JJ opened her mouth to say something, but Emily placed a finger on her lips.

"Jen, please. Just listen, okay?" She waited until the blonde nodded before she continued. "I'm not ready for kids either. What I meant earlier was that I was thinking about the kids that were running around here, so happy and carefree. Much like we've been today. And I've really enjoyed today." The brunette smiled before leaning forward and pressed a soft kiss to JJ's cheek.

"And yeah, someday I'd love to have kids with you. But like you said, we're not ready for that." One of Emily's hand found it's way to JJ's golden locks and thread her fingers through it.

JJ smiled and leaned into the loving touch from her girlfriend. She realized that it was the first time they'd talked about their future together. She snuggled closer into the brunette and smiled.

"You know what?" she drew lazy circles on Emily's arm.

"No."

"It's the first time we've talked about our future!" JJ's voice was filled with excitement.

"Wow.. I guess you're right. But we did good, didn't we?" Emily smiled down at the younger woman. "Come on, let's see the rest of the park! We need to at least see the 'Monolith'!"

Emily stood up and held out a hand for the blonde to take. JJ tok the offered hand and the two of them strolled around the rest of the park, enjoying the sculptures, the park and each others company.

* * *

After their trip to the park the couple had lunch before they did some shopping and returned to their hotel.

"I think I'm gonna grab a shower, okay?" JJ looked up from Emily's computer and saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Sure, go ahead babe! I think I'll grab one when your done." Emily moved over to the blonde and gave her a kiss before she disappeared into the bathroom.

While Emily was in the shower, JJ checked her email. There was one from Garcia, a short, sweet mail, saying she hoped they had a fantastic trip and that she expected to hear all about it when they returned. After reading and replying, she found a longer one from her mother.

_"Dear Jenny,_

_How are you darling? Are you and Emily enjoying Norway?_

_When you told us you two were making the trip together your father and I was so happy. We know how much you always wanted to go, and we're glad you finally got the chance!_

_Here things are the same. Your father's business goes well. He has actually started to train one of your old high school friends to take over when he retires. Do you remember Frank? He hasn't changed much! But he is good at what he does._

_I want you to know that you can call me, or your father, anytime and we'll be there for you. I know you had a hard time after you returned from New Orleans. I worry you know!_

_I miss you, Jenny! Come and visit us soon, and bring Emily! She is such a sweet girl!_

_Enjoy your trip and give our love to Emily!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad"_

_

* * *

_

Just as JJ was done reading the mail, Emily came out from the bathroom.

"All yours babe." The brunette was wearing sweatpants and a big t-shirt. JJ put the laptop down and moved past Emily into the bathroom.

Emily heard the blonde rummage a bit around in the bathroom before the shower started. She found her iPod and plugged it into her MacBook. Once she was on her laptop she decided to check her mail. She clicked on the 'Mail' icon and suddenly Cindy's mail to JJ popped up. Emily didn't want to be nosy, so she logged out of JJ's mail without reading the mail from the blonde's mother.

While she logged on to her own mail and started to delete the spam, an idea formed in her head. She searched through her mail, until she found the one she was looking for and checked some dates. Smiling for herself, she opened up Google Crome and opened the page she was looking for. After finding the information she had been searching for she waited for the blonde to come out from the bathroom.

* * *

_"This shower is great!"_ JJ thought to herself as she stood under the hot spray of water. As she enjoyed the water her thoughts went to her parents. She missed them, she really did. And after New Orleans she'd learn to really appreciate them. She really wanted to visit them, and to bring Emily, but she wasn't sure how to tell them that Emily was more than her best friend. She knew that they wouldn't judge her or disown her. She'd grown up learning that being gay was okay, and her parents liked Emily.

She sighed and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel she moved over to the mirror and looked at herself. So much had changed the past month. She went from straight with a boyfriend, to being kidnapped and abused with memory loss as result, to remembering everything again and finding herself in love with her best friend, to being in a relationship with the woman she'd fell completely in love with and being on vacation with her. As hard as everything had been, she wouldn't change it, to be in a relationship with Emily was the best feeling in the whole world.

With a huge smile she exited the bathroom and found her girlfriend laying on the bed with her laptop next to her.

When JJ emerged from the bathroom, Emily's face broke into a smile, matching her girlfriend's.

"Come here, I want to show you something!" Emily sat up, leaning her back against the headboard, pulling the MacBook onto her lap. JJ crawled on the the bed and sat next to Emily. The brunette's fingers flew over the keyboard, typing something.

"Okay, just hear me out!" Emily had stopped typing and was now looking at the blonde. "I know you miss your parents, and when I logged onto my mail, it opened yours and I saw that you had received one from your mother. I've checked our flying schedule and 15 minutes after we land in D.C. there is a flight to Pennsylvania. I don't want to push you, but I was thinking that we could go and visit your parents before we return home?"

* * *

A/N: Hi! So sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy and having a bit of a writers block! But I hope you liked this chapter!:D And thanks for all the reviews:)

Og tusen takk ProeliumDea!:)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Over the next days Emily showed JJ Oslo. They went to all the tourist sites; the castle, the fortress, the opera house, the marina and some more museums, but Emily also showed JJ another side of Oslo. She would take the blonde to small hidden treasures in the city, witch were untouched by most of the tourists. Emily would take her to some cozy little cafés during the day and small jazz clubs at night.

Today was different. They were going outside of the city, to see the nature. Emily had organized everything for their little hike. She'd spoken with the chef at the hotel and he had made lunch for them. This morning Emily had picked it up along with a thermos with coffee. Now the two of them were sitting on the subway, Emily with a backpack with their food, a map and a small first aid kit.

"Neste stasjon er Majorstua." [Next stop is Majorstua] The train slowed down and Emily got up and moved towards the doors. The brunette reached for JJ's hand and the two of them walked out of the train and into the sunshine outside. Once outside, JJ sighed happily and leaned on Emily's shoulder.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Emily smiled down at her blonde girlfriend.

"No. Just enjoying being close to you!" JJ lifted her head slightly to look into the brunettes eyes. Whenever JJ looked into Emily's eyes she felt lost and found at the same time. They held so much feelings, but mostly love whenever their gaze would meet. Her eyes were showing the 'real' Emily. The two of them were lost in each others eyes and enjoyed their moment in their own world when someone bumped into Emily.

"Oi, unnskyld!" [Oh, I'm sorry!] The stranger straightened herself up and looked at Emily. "Emily? Er det deg?" [Emily? Is that you?].

* * *

"Rikke? Hei!" [Rikke? Hi!] Emily's face broke into a huge smile and she stepped forward to hug the other woman. "Dette er rart! Hvordan går det med deg?" [This is strange. But how are you?]. JJ stood back and watch her girlfriend interact with the other woman. They spoke back and forth, in Norwegian, witch bothered her. Who was this woman?

"Jeg har ikke sett deg siden du var her for 10 år siden! Jeg har det bra, jeg har endelig blitt politi!" [I haven't seen you in 10 years! I'm good, I'm a police officer now!] She ran her hand up and down her body to prove her point. She was dressed in dark blue pants, with black and silver reflex above her ankle, a light blue shirt with the words 'POLITI' [Police] was written across her chest, and a black tie. On her shoulders there were embroidered some gold symbols stating her rank. On the middle of her dark blue hat sat the coat of arms of Norway.

"Du ser bra ut konstabel!" [You look good officer!] Emily joked and winked. At her left side JJ felt uncomfortable. She hadn't been introduced to the officer and had no idea what was going on between them. And the way Emily smiled and winked was disturbing. Was she flirting with the other woman?

"Hehe.. Vel, takk for det! Hva driver du med? Og hva bringer deg til Norge? Tatt over ambassadørens plikter?" [Hehe... Well, thank you! What do you do? And what brings you to Norway? Taken over the Ambassador's duties?].

"Nei, ambassadør var aldri noe jeg higet etter. Jeg er en FBI agent faktisk, nesten samme yrke som deg. Jeg jobber som en profiler!" [No, to be an Ambassador was never my dream. I'm actually a FBI agent, the same line of work as you. I'm a profiler!] Emily stated proudly, before casting a glance at her girlfriend. "Jeg er på ferie i Norge med kjæresten min, som jeg ikke har introdusert deg for enda." [I'm visiting Norway with my girlfriend, witch I have no introduced you to yet.]

Emily looked guilty at the blonde and put an arm around her waist and shock her out of her thoughts.

"Rikke, this is my girlfriend, Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, she is the communications liaison on the team we work on." Emily stated proudly and pulled the blonde a little closer. "JJ, this is Rikke Olsen. We both attended the same choir when I lived here, and she was the only one who dared to talk to me." JJ stretched out her hand and was met with a firm grip.

"It's lovely to meet you!" The redhead, Rikke, said and smiled. "You two look adorable together!"

"Likewise! And thank you!" JJ smiled back. "Is this the official Norwegian police uniform?"

"Yes, it is. I love it! It's pretty nice, don't you agree?"

"Yes, it is very pretty. What kind of weapon are you bearing?" The blonde questioned curious.

"Uhm, a baton?"

"Huh? No gun?" JJ looked confused.

"Nope, no gun. We don't bear guns in Norway."

"How is that possible?" The blonde asked dumbfolded.

"What can I say Agent Jareau, Norway has a very low criminality." JJ moth formed a 'o' as the information hit her.

"That must be nice, Rikke. Me and JJ deal with murder every day." Emily sighed.

"Yeah, I can't imagine that! Oh, excuse me!" Rikke pulled out a phone from her pocket and walked away a little to answer it.

Emily lifted JJ's head to meet her gaze. In the blue eyes in front of her was confusion and curiosity. Emily smiled, she knew she should have done the introductions sooner, but seeing Rikke had been surreal. She was however glad that JJ didn't seam mad.

"So, I need to run. My shift starts in 10 minutes. But it was great to meet both of you!" Rikke smiled and pulled out a card. "I'd love to catch up some more and get to know you. Call me if you have time!" With that the redheaded police officer smiled and walked towards the busy street.

* * *

"Neste stasjon er Songsvann." [Next stop is Songsvann]. Once again, Emily rose to her feet, but this time she pulled JJ into a hug and kissed her sweetly.

"Are you ready to go into the wild, baby?" Emily mumbled against the blonde's lips and stroke her hair.

"You think I'm scared? Sweetie, you ain't seen nothing yet!" JJ pulled back with a wink and a small laugh.

Holding each others hand the two of them walked off the train.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Emily and JJ walked hand in hand on the trail. The only sounds came from the two of them and the forrest around them. JJ inhaled the fresh air. She was surrounded by trees, everything was so different from anything she'd ever seen.

"Look it's so beautiful!" The two of them had stopped on a little hight and were looking out on the forrest.

"Yes, you are so beautiful Jennifer!" Emily whispered sincere, "and the forrest is nice too." Emily moved to stand behind JJ. She looped her hands around the blonde's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Baby?" Emily whispered softly, "I'm sorry for earlier, with Rikke. I should had introduced you earlier, and we shouldn't have spoken Norwegian. I'm sorry!" Emily's voice was sincere and she sounded regretful. She didn't want to push the blonde, so she loosened her grip on her and moved a little away from her.

"Em? It's okay. I'm not mad. I was just wondering who she was, but you introduced us. She's an old friend, and it's okay that you were surprised and happy to see her. I'm just glad you said I was your girlfriend." JJ pulled Emily into her again and turned her head to capture the brunette's lips. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Jen. So, so much!" Emily nuzzled JJ's neck.

After standing there for a while, the two of them walked back to the lake, and sat down.

"So, ready for lunch, love?" Emily placed the backpack on the ground and pulled out their lunch and thermos.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little hungry! And I kinda want that coffee too!" JJ smiled sweet and innocently.

"When do you not want coffee, Jareau?" Emily teased.

"My, my, my Agent Prentiss. Are you feeling bold since you thought it would be okay to exclude my title? I thought we agreed on that." The blonde waved her finger in front of the brunette.

"Oh, I do apologize Supervisory Special Agent Jareau!" Emily faked being sorry and playfully poked the blonde.

"Uhu.. That's right, Prentiss!"

"Jen? If I have to call you Agent, you need to do the same! Now give me my kiss for not calling you agent!" Emily chuckled and pulled the blonde in for a long, hungry kiss.

* * *

After spending the afternoon around the lake, the two of them returned to the hotel in the evening. Tired from their little Norwegian adventure, they fell down on the bed.

"Thanks for today, baby! It was really, really great!" JJ lazily pulled Emily in for a short sweet kiss.

"Anything for you, my love! How 'bout a nap before we go out for dinner?"

"That sounds good." JJ snuggled closer and draped her arm across Emily's stomach. "You should call Rikke though. It'd be nice for you to catch up with her, and I'd like to hear about everything form when you were a kid and the whole choir thing!"

"Yeah?" Emily poped herself up on her elbow to look at her girlfriend. "I'd like to see her, but if you don't want to or feel comfortable, I won't call her."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't always have to do whatever I decide! I know you want to catch up with her, and she seams nice. And I'd really like to know some stories."

"Okay. Thank you, Jen!"

The two of the snuggled close under the comforter and were soon fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Taadaaa! New chapter!:) Thanks to all who have been kindly enough to give me reviews! You're awesome!:D

Takk igjen til ProeliumDea:)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

The time went by and soon they were on the plane back to D.C. After a week in Oslo the pair tok the train to the west coast and Bergen. A part from falling in love with the rain, JJ had seen the city between the seven mountains. Emily had also brought her to Hardanger and she had seen the place where 'Brudeferd i Hardanger' was painted. The blonde had seen the fish marked, travelled with the Fløibanen Funicular and visited the aquarium.

"Emily?" JJ lifted her head from the brunette's shoulder where it previously had rested.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For everything! This trip has been amazing, YOU are amazing!" JJ lifted her hand and caressed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Anything for you, Jen!" Emily leaned into the touch before tilting her head down to kiss JJ.

The two of them snuggled close again, JJ resting her head on Emily's shoulder pressing her body against the brunette's and curling her feet under herself in her seat. Emily had her arm protectively around JJ and rested her head on top of the blonde's. JJ rested her hand upon Emily's chest, right above her heart, Emily's hand moved in small circles on JJ's arm.

* * *

The two of them sat, happy to be together, in silence. JJ thought about something her mother once had told her:

_"Jenny, when you find the one you are meant to be with, you don't need words. You will share a connection so strong that there will be a hundres other ways to communicate."_

She had been 15 and just laughed at her mother. Words had always been her strong side. Ever since she was a little kid she could talk herself out of every situation, at the age of five she knew more words than kids twice her age. Everything she had accomplished in life was related to words, with exceptions of soccer. When she received her scholarship she had been happy, but also a bit conflicted. To play soccer for Pitt. was a dream come true, it would open every door to play professional soccer. But as much as she wanted to play soccer, she had also wanted to study to be journalist. In the end she had accepted the scholarship and played soccer for Pittsburgh University.

Pitt. had been great, but soccer had gone from being fun to being pressure and performance. After a year, JJ had called home crying more times than she could count. Her Dad had once asked her if soccer was still a dream and "no!" had been her answer. He told her that she should follow her dream and that her collage found was still hers. That day she had gone to see her coach and guidance counselor and she had filled out her application for Georgetown University.

When she got the acceptance letter, she was over the moon. Of course it had been hard to leave her team, but she knew that once she was gone her scholarship would be given to someone else, someone who would appreciate it more. Moving to Georgetown had meant moving further from home, but she adapted fast and soon loved to live in the big city. At Georgetown words had been the center of her days again, but she loved it. The power of words had always amazed JJ and she loved learning to use them in new ways. She wanted to change the world with her words and until her second year she thought it was by being a journalist.

But during her second year she attended a seminar where a FBI Agent talked about profiling. Suddenly it wasn't enough for JJ to write about what had happened, she wanted to work with what happened when it actually happened. She easily changed from journalism to communications.

During her last year of Georgetown she knew she wanted to apply to the FBI Academy. She'd always been fit and had kept training after transferring to Georgetown, so she was ready both physically and mental. When her Mom and Dad had dropped her off outside of Quantico, she knew she belonged there. When she graduated she was proud of what she had accomplished. She'd never thought she'd been given the job at the BAU right away.

The BAU had been her biggest challenge and she had struggled the first months. The things she saw was horrible and the way she would be tossed around between the press (witch was her responsibility), the nervous detectives, (who would either flirt with her or ignore her, since she was a 'she' and not a 'he'), and the victims families (who would blame her, no matter what, since she was the face of the BAU).

The thing that would always, and had always, save her was her words. She could hide behind them and they never let her down. The knowledge that the words would always be there to protect you would make her feel safe, both personal and professional. Every time she felt trapped she would use her words to get herself enough room to run. And while she ran, her words would build up walls to her defence. She had learned early in her job that she needed to keep her emotions in check and how important it was to only show them what she wanted to show them.

But right now, as she was snuggled close to Emily, she didn't need them. Not one single. And she finally understood what her mother had meant all those years ago. With Emily she didn't need words, she didn't need to hide or defend or protect herself. Emily made her feel save and loved, and she didn't want to hide for the brunette. She knew that no matter how she felt, Emily would never judge her, only be there to support and love her. JJ smiled into Emily's neck and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: A little inside in JJ's head!:) If you have any thoughts, comments, likes or dislikes please review or send me a PM! And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!:)


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Emily looked down at JJ and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't recall being this happy ever. And it was all thanks to the blonde in her arms. Seeing her lover far away, in deep thought, she chuckled silently before leaning down and kissed her forehead.

"Where did you go?", she said when JJ turned her head slightly to meet her eyes. JJ's clear blue eyes were filled with joy and love, and Emily couldn't be happier.

"Just thinking about something my mother said. Something I've never understood until now!" JJ used the hand that she had resting on Emily's chest to trace the brunette's collar bone.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" Emily moved her left hand from JJ's arm to rest on the the blonde's stomach.

"All my life my savior and passion has been words. I could always relay on them and they help me whenever I feel trapped, uncomfortable or scared. It has been my way of running away. Every relationship I've ever been in has always ended because of my words. I may not always have said the wrong thing, but it has always been about that. Either it was my job or it was just me, you know? Mostly people hate that I can't seam to shut up, I somehow NEED to talk.

My mom once told me '_Jenny, when you find the one you are meant to be with, you don't need words. You will share a connection so strong that there will be a hundres other ways to communicate.', _but I never understood it.

Not until now. Because you and I", she gestured between them, before placing her hand back at Emily's chest, "we're like that. I don't need my words when I'm with you, because you make me feel safe, happy and truly loved. And I can see it in your eyes, I feel it in your touch. You don't need to tell me that you love me, because I feel the love you have for me." She tilted her head up to kiss the goofy grin Emily's lips was formed in. "But I still think it's nice to hear you say it!" She added playfully after breaking the kiss.

"Well, in that case, Agent Jareau. I love you!"

* * *

When the plane landed in D.C. the two of them quickly moved through the airport to reach their plane to Pennsylvania.

When they finally were seated in the plane, much like on the one from Norway, it was Emily who drifted of thinking. The brunette knew how much her girlfriend missed home and wanted to visit her parents. And what JJ wanted, JJ got. Emily would move heaven and earth to see the blonde smile and be happy. That night in Oslo when she had suggested that they'd visit Cindy and Nathan before returning home, Emily had been happy, because JJ was happy.

But now she was starting to feel the nerves. Sure she'd met JJ's parents before, but not as JJ's girlfriend. She had never met anybody's parents before actually, not even Joanne's. What if they didn't approve of their relationship? What if they blamed Emily for 'turning their daughter gay'? What if they...

"Em? What's on your mind, baby?" Looking up JJ's eyes met Emily's scared and nervous once. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous about meeting your parents." Emily confessed, avoiding JJ's eyes. She felt embarrass that she was nervous, she was Emily Prentiss, and she didn't get nervous.

"Oh, baby! Don't be. They already like you!" JJ caressed Emily's face between her hands. "And knowing my parents, they won't have a problem with you, babe. You're already their hero! You do know that saving their daughter earns you points?" JJ smiled kindly, she knew her girlfriend was nervous about their visit and wanted to calm her down.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. I promise!" JJ whispered softly before pulling Emily towards her and kissing her.

* * *

"Excuse me! You can't do that here!" Their kiss was interrupted by a loud voice. The two of them broke apart and saw an air stewardess standing next to their seats looking disgusted.

"Can't do what?" Emily said, slightly annoyed.

"You can't kiss each other!" Again she spoke were loudly and drew a lot of attention to the situation.

"And why is that? I don't see any signs telling me that I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend!" Emily snapped back, now she was getting angry.

"You should know! You dykes are disgusting!"

"Apologize now!" Emily demanded. Even though JJ didn't show it, the brunette knew her girlfriend was hurt by the comment.

"Why should I? Someone should tell you the truth!"

"Do you know who I am?" Emily was beginning to lose it.

"Does it look like I care?"

"I am Supervisory Special Agent Emily PRENTISS! And I can assure you that once my mother hears about this, not only will you loose the Prentiss family, but every other of my mothers political friends will stop traveling with you and cut their donations!" Emily was furious and her hands were shaking. For once she was grateful that her name had a meaning.

Before the stewardess could answer, two other stewards came down the isle. One of them grabbed the stewardess in front of Emily, dragging her back from them.

"I am so sorry about that! My name is James McKid and I'm the head stewardess. What she did and said to you was way out of line, and I can assure you that her actions will face consequences."

"Mr. Kid, we appreciate the apology."

"Once we land I will personally escort you and your partner to our supervisor where ms. Smith will apologize to you. I am so very sorry! Please call on me if you need anything!" With that he disappeared down the isle towards where the steward had dragged the stewardess.

"Baby are you okay?" Emily's thumb rubbed small circles on the back of JJ's hand. JJ nodded and closed her eyes. She knew they would meet people who wouldn't recognize their love, but she wasn't prepared that it would be so soon. In Norway people didn't care when they kissed or held hands, and if they did, they only smiled.

"I just don't understand!" She sighed and moved closer to Emily.

"I know, baby. But when we land, we'll met the supervisor, get our apology and then we'll be on our way to your parents." Emily put her arm protectively around JJ. "Do you want me to call Mother? She will support us."

"No, we'll get our apology, and probably some extra bonus points because they're afraid that you'll call your mother. So let's just leave it at that. I don't want more fuzz about it, I just want to keep enjoying being with my girlfriend." JJ snuggled as close to Emily as possible, her head on the brunette's chest.

"Okay, love." Emily leaned down and kissed the top of JJ's head. "I love you, Jen!"

"I love you too, Em."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

As JJ drove closer to her childhood house Emily grew more and more nervous. She got very quiet and was fiddling with her hands in her lap while she stared absently out of the window.

"Emily, baby. Calm down! Everything will be okay!" JJ reached over and grabbed one of Emily's hands, pulling it up to her lips and kissed the palm. The brunette slowly turned around and the sight broke the blonde's heart. JJ had never seen Emily so scared. Sure she'd been scared when they raided or chased a UnSub, but there was something different about this Emily. She looked scared and lost, almost like a kid.

"I don't know, Jay. You saw how the stewardess acted when she saw us together. I just... I'm... I mean..."

"You scared, Em?" JJ asked softly.

"Yeah," Emily looked down into her lap again. "I told you I've never met anybody's parents before, and I guess I'm just worried they won't like me."

"Well, let's see. First of all you rescued their daughter from a crazy man, you protected her from her ex-boyfriend when he was about to hit her, you helped her recover from memory loss and bruised ribs, you tok care of her when she needed you the most, you moved in with her to make her feel comfortable, you tok her on her best vacation ever, you stood up for her when someone was bullying her around, you make her happier than she's ever been and you love her with all of your heart, and she loves you with all of hers. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Em. But we can turn around now and go home if you want to!"

While JJ talked, a lot went through Emily's mind. JJ was so brave, she met every challenge head on and never backed out. Emily had always admired that about her. In her eyes JJ was one of the, if not the, strongest people she knew. And just listen to her say all of these things made Emily calm down a lot. Unknown to the blonde, she had always had that effect on the brunette, even before they started dating.

"Can you pull over please?" At the silent plea from her lover, JJ pulled over and turned off the ignition and looked at the brunette.

As soon as the car stopped Emily lifted both hands and caressed JJ's face. Slowly she pulled the blonde forward and kissed her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered inches away from the blonde, "I'm ready now."

* * *

The two of them drove the last bit, chattering about various things, JJ's hand holding on to Emily's, only letting go when she needed to shift gear.

"So, this is it!" JJ had pulled up in front of a white house with a big garden. The two of them got out of the car and stood side by side looking at the blonde's childhood home.

"Ready, baby?" JJ whispered, as if someone might walk by and hear them.

"Ready!" Emily whispered back. JJ grabbed her hand and the two of them walked through the gate and towards the house.

After knocking on the door, JJ turned smiling to Emily.

"I don't think I've ever knocked on the door before." She winked, before the door opened and revealed a very surprised Cindy Jareau.

"Surprise!" JJ squealed smiling. Cindy smiled from ear to ear and enveloped JJ in a big hug.

"Jenny! This is a real surprise! And Emily, it's nice to see you as well!" Cindy turned towards the brunette and gave her a big smile as well.

"You too, Mrs. Jareau. I hope we don't intrude anything?" She extended her hand to shake with JJ's mom, but the older blonde pushed it softly away, giving Emily a hug.

"Come on in! And no Emily, you never intrude. You are always welcome!" She ushered them inside, still smiling.

"Nate! Come and see who was at the door!" Cindy called through the house.

"Jenny!"

"Daddy!" JJ ran into her father's arms, and he lifted her up in a bear hug and spun her around.

* * *

The four of them settled down on the couch and, JJ and Emily told the blonde's parents about their trip.

"Uhm, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Emily shifted, slightly uncomfortable on the couch before standing up. The Jareau's told her where it was, still smiling. "Excuse me!" Emily said politely before making her way they had pointed her.

"So, how was your trip?"

"Oh, Daddy it was fantastic! Emily's mom was stationed in Oslo for a year when she was younger, so she knows the city pretty well. She tok me all kinds of places; all of the famous once, the once I've dreamed about seeing, but also to some totally unknown beautiful little places. It was just perfect Daddy." JJ smiled happily at her parents.

Cindy and Nathan was truly happy. Their daughter was home, if only for a visit, and she was happy. They didn't recall a time when she had ever been this happy. Seeing their daughter so happy, filled them with joy.

Emily came back into the room and smiled, a little stiffly at the Jareau's before settling down next to JJ. The blonde turned concerned and looked at her girlfriend for a second. In that second she told Emily everything was fine. They were so tuned into each other so Emily knew exactly what JJ was 'saying'. They had always been able to communicate that way, but as their relationship blossomed their connection grew stronger.

Taking a deep breath JJ tok Emily's hand. Giving the brunette a small smile she turned to her parents.

"Mom? Daddy? There is something I, we need to tell you!" Emily squeezed JJ's hand and gave the blonde a small nod. "Emily and I are in a relationship, she's my girlfriend and... I love her!"

* * *

A/N: So how will JJ's parents react? Are they cool with it or is Emily's worst case scenario coming true?

Thank you to everyone who reviews!(: You inspire me to write and update sooner(: And to everyone who reads this story, thank you for giving me a chance(:


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

_"Mom? Daddy? There is something I, we need to tell you!" Emily squeezed JJ's hand and gave the blonde a small nod. "Emily and I are in a relationship, she's my girlfriend and... I love her!"_

Emily felt her heart beat fast and hard in her chest. This was it. The truth was out there. She felt her hands shake slightly and she tightened her grip on JJ's hand.

"Are you happy Jenny?" Nathan looked at his daughter and Emily.

"Yes, Daddy! Happier than I've ever been! Emily, she makes me so happy Daddy!" JJ didn't find the words to describe how happy she was and how happy Emily made her. She was smiling as wide as her face allowed her and she looked happy and in love.

Nathan and Cindy's eyes met for a brief second, both of them were could see the love and joy in their daughter's eyes.

"That's all that matters, honey." Cindy said kindly, "What you and Emily have is really special, so cherish it. It doesn't come along often."

"We are happy for you Jenny! This is clearly making you happy, and that's enough for us! And Emily, you are so wonderful, thank you for taking such good care of our girl! It's a long time since we've seen the smile you put on her face!"

As soon as those words leave the blonde's parents mouth, JJ jumped up and hugged her parents, while Emily was sitting frozen to the couch. The brunette had never experienced something like this, the feeling of parents that only care for their child's happiness. How was she supposed to act? What to say?

"Cindy? Why don't you and Jenny go and grab us some coffee?" Usually Nathan would have gotten his own coffee, but he wanted a moment alone with the terrified brunette on his couch. He wanted her to feel welcomed and loved, because she was. Cindy understood what her husband was up to and pulled JJ with her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Emily? Are you alright?" When the two Jareau women disappeared into the kitchen, Nathan moved so he was sitting right in front of the brunette. He spoke softly and tried to get trough to her.

Emily slowly nodded but didn't verbally response. She bit her lip and looked down to her feet.

"Emily, I want to thank you." Emily lifted her head and met the older man's response. She was confused, why would he want to thank you?

"You see, I have never seen my little girl so happy. And for that I have to thank you." He smiled kindly at her. His eyes were blue, almost the same color as JJ's, and he had the same soft look of love in them. "When she came through that door, I knew something had changed. She looked calm and happy. You did that for her. You have been there for her through a very difficult time for her. You saved her and you brought her back."

"Thank you, Mr. Jareau," Emily felt tears start to well up in her eyes and she fought them back.

"None of that 'Mr. Jareau', Emily. We've been over it before!", His kind eyes were smiling and his tone light and jokingly. Emily couldn't help but smile herself.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, old habit. I grew up learning that I should never address adults by their first name." Her smiled turned a little sad at the thoughts of her childhood.

"I see. You mother is an ambassador, right?"

"Yes, she has been stationed a lot in Europe and the Middle East, so I grew up all around the world."

"That must have been something else!"

"It was." Before Emily could say anything else, JJ came back into the living room, carrying a trey with coffee cups. She placed the trey on the coffee table and sat down next to the profiler, kissing her cheek.

"What cha talkin' about?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Emily."

"Oh, well in that case, keep talking!" She laughed softly and moved closer to Emily, she was almost sitting in her lap now.

"Yes, I'd love to hear some more about you, honey." Cindy came into view carrying a trey of light snacks, some cookies and fruits.

"Let me take that for you, Mrs. Jareau!" Emily quickly got to her feet and tok the tray from Cindy and placed it next to the one with the cups. The older woman smiled and thanked the brunette for settling down next to her husband.

"Babe, can you fix a coffee for me?" JJ asked in a sweet voice, batting her eyelashes. Not that she needed to, Emily would do anything for her. The brunette made her a cup, before making one for herself and settling next to the liaison, who rapidly snuggled into her.

* * *

The four of them sat in silence for a while, drinking the coffee and occasionally eating a snack.

"Jenny mentioned you used to live in Norway, Emily?" Cindy broke the silence with a soft voice.

"Yes, I did. As I told Nathan my mother is an ambassador and was stationed mostly in Europe and the Middle East. We lived in Norway for a year when I was 10."

"Wow, that's not a childhood everyone has!"

"No, it wasn't. But I also learned a lot from it. It made me want to see more of the world and the experience and the languages I learned helped while I studied and my work."

"I don't doubt that. You say languages, how many do you know?"

"Ehm... Not that many, and I don't speak all of them so well." Emily blushed a bit. She didn't like to brag about her knowledge.

"Stop being so modest, sweetie! You're incredible!" JJ smiled up at her, "it's amazing to hear her speak. I've heard her speak Arabic, Russian, Spanish, Italian and Norwegian."

"That's quite a lot!" Nathan said, impressed, "do you speak more?"

"Well, I speak Arabic, Spanish, French and Portuguese fluently, German, Italian and Norwegian well enough to converse with it and a little bit Russian." Emily shrugged her shoulders a bit, a little embarrassed.

The three Jareau's were speechless. JJ looked shocked at her girlfriend. She knew Emily had grown up around Europe and had learned some languages, but this was extreme.

"It's a good thing you know all of the languages Emily, because from the way Jenny has talked about the trip you just returned from she will want you to take her more places." Nathan smiled and winked at the brunette.

"I'd happily take her anywhere in the world!" Emily stated, smiling.

The conversation flew easier and easier, and Emily soon felt more comfortable and relaxed. She enjoyed watching her girlfriend interact with her parents, and simply sat back and listened for most of the part. Whenever she was asked something, she answered politely. Cindy and Nathan told Emily some stories of JJ growing up and showed her pictures. Slowly the brunette dropped the formalities and stopped hiding behind her walls. Both Cindy and Nathan made her feel safe and welcomed, almost as the way JJ made her feel.

* * *

A/N: Did you really think I was gonna make them hate Emily? Nah! Of course they love her, who wouldn't?  
So, some drama coming up for or girls soon, what do you think it will be?;)

A big, fat thank you to the readers and an even bigger, fatter thank you to all of you who left me a review!:D


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

"Oh! Did you know that police officers in Norway don't carry guns!" JJ had Emily's laptop in her lap, her parents to her left and Emily to the right. On the screen now, was a shot of JJ next to Rikke in her uniform.

"Her face was priceless when Rikke told her. I though I had to pick up her jaw from the ground." Emily laughed softly. The statement earned her a laughter from Cindy and Nathan, and a poke from JJ.

JJ smiled happily at Emily and kissed her cheek. This was perfect, being here with Emily.

"Are you girls hungry?" Before either of them could respond, JJ's stomach growled hungry. "I guess I'll go start dinner." Cindy smiled an got to her feet.

"Would you like any help?" Emily didn't want to intrude or invade the other woman's kitchen, but it would be rude not to ask.

"Yes, that would be nice Emily." Cindy smiled, "it's nice to have help in the kitchen, Jenny never does anything."

"Hey! How did this end up being 'pick on JJ day'?" JJ folded her arms over her chest and her lip formed a pout. Emily chuckled at her girlfriend's childish behavior and bent down and gave the blonde a small kiss.

* * *

While Cindy and Emily made dinner, Nathan and JJ sat in the living room.

"So tell me a little more about Emily."

"Emily is the kindest, most caring woman you'll ever meet. She and I hit it off immediately when we met. She comes from a rich family, so Hotch and Gideon gave her a hard time in the beginning because they thought her parents had pulled some strings. Witch they hadn't. The rest of the team were behind our bosses, and in our line of work it's hard to trust new people."

"But you did?" Nathan studied his daughter.

"Yes. From the very first moment our eyes met it was something between us. She was sitting in Hotch's office, she had just told him that she'd been transferred to our team, when I came trough the door to tell him we had a case. During the briefing I was distracted and kept wondering who she was. When we got back from the case, her paperwork was sorted out and the next day I got a memo that said I was to brief her and show her around." JJ smiled thinking back.

"I had just read the memo and prepared the briefing for the new Agent. She was scheduled to meet at 9 am, so I about an hour to prepare myself. I walked out of my office to grab some coffee and there she was, nervously pacing the floor. She had her back to me and mumbled something to herself, so I cleared my throat. Poor Emily jumped and turned so fast she almost fell over. After introducing myself, and her apology for being early, I started the briefing, after getting coffee for both of us. There was something about Emily that made me relax and trust her. She is the first one to have the ability to make me feel so comfortable after such a short time."

* * *

"How are you holding up Emily?" The two of them had worked in silence for awhile before Cindy looked at the brunette.

"I'm fine," Emily turned around from where she was facing one of the windows in the kitchen and smiled. "Thank you so much for letting us stay for some days. JJ has looked forward to this trip since we planed it."

"Oh, having you and Jenny here is no problem at all! We have plenty of room and it's not often that Jenny gets to come home." Cindy smiled and the two of them finished dinner.

* * *

The next day were much the same. Emily learned more about JJ's childhood and about Cindy and Nathan, and JJ learned more about Emily. The blonde tok her girlfriend on a tour around East Allegheny and Emily did learn that the town was too small for a bowling ally. Too soon their time was up and it was time to return to Virginia.

After the pair had packed the car, it was time to say goodbye. JJ leaped into Nathan's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Bye, Jenny. Take care of yourself now! And stick with Emily, I really like her!" Nathan smiled and whispered into his daughter's ear.

"Thank you for accepting her Daddy! And if I have a say in it, I'll never let her go!" she whispered back in his ear.

Emily was now used to hug JJ's parents and accepted the one she got from Cindy.

"You take care of yourself now, honey! I love how you protect Jenny, but remember yourself too!"

"I will! Thank you for these lovely days, Cindy!" Emily had almost tears in her eyes. Whenever she would visit her mother, there goodbyes were never like this.

After the final goodbye, the two of them climbed in the car and drove to the airport.

* * *

"Home, sweet home!" JJ sighed happily as she collapsed. Emily walked after her, carrying their bags and shutting the door with her foot, before placing the bags on the floor and lock the door.

"Anything you want, Jen?" Emily ached to call the blonde by her full first name, but she didn't want her to have another flashback or do anything else that hurt her, so she stuck to 'Jen' or 'Jay'.

"Just your lips." JJ smiled lazily and patted the spot next to her. The profiler smiled and made her way over. The two of them got lost in each other and nothing except them existed in the world.

Emily closed her eyes. She knew they had to talk about this living arrangement. Technically JJ didn't need her to stay any longer, she would be cleared for work this week. But before she could voice her thoughts JJ's phone interrupted her.

"Agent Jareau!"

Emily didn't have to ask. She knew the look JJ was having. They caught a bad case, and would leave directly from the airport next morning. Witch meant being away from the blonde.

"When do I have to be there?" she asked sadly when JJ hung up.

"8 am tomorrow."

"Okay. And what about you?"

"Hotch pushed my psych eval, so I'll have it tomorrow, and if I'm cleared I'm coming after you."

"Okay."

"Do you... Ehm... Would you... I mean..." JJ struggled to find the right words. She wanted Emily to stay, but at the same time she understood if the other woman needed her space.

"Look Jay, we have a lot to talk about, but can I just stay tonight? I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms, I won't see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Em. Let's go to bed, you have a long dat tomorrow."

"Thanks baby. I love you Jennifer Jareau!"

"I love you too Emily Prentiss!"

* * *

A/N: So a new, hard case. Where are they going: A) Back to New Orleans or B) Some other place, my decision. And will JJ be cleared right away or not?


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning came too soon for the pair, and Emily's alarm signaled that it was time to wake up. Emily quickly shut the alarm off and tried to sneak out of JJ's embrace without waking the blonde.

"No!" JJ's voice was heavy with sleep, "stay with me!" She held Emily tightly around the waist, and the brunette wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the bed and sleep.

"Baby, you know I want to, I really, REALLY do. But I have to get ready. I need a shower before I leave for the case." Emily carefully removed JJ's death grip and moved out of bed. "Go back to sleep, your alarm is set and I'll be really quiet!" She leaned down and kissed the top of JJ's head before heading to the shower.

Once the door closed, JJ sighed and rolled over. She inhaled Emily's scent for a minute before she got out of bed and threw some of Emily's sweats and a shirt on. She didn't want Emily to go, but she knew the profiler needed to go. The blonde made her way downstairs to make breakfast. She stopped outside the bathroom door to listen to Emily's beautiful voice. She loved how her girlfriend would sing in the shower.

Being busy with breakfast making, the blonde didn't notice her girlfriend sneak into the kitchen. She didn't notice Emily before the older woman creeped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I thought you were going to sleep, baby! Not that I love that you're making breakfast!" Emily whispered in her ear and then kissed the spot right behind it.

"Do you really think I'd let you go without a proper breakfast? Seriously Prentiss, you'd just eat some cereal out of the box and some coffee."

"Even though you're making breakfast, doesn't mean you get to call me 'Prentiss'!" Emily whispered before turning JJ in her arms and captured her lips.

* * *

Too soon the breakfast was done and Emily was kissing JJ goodbye. For the fourth time. Without noticing it, the blonde had tears in her eyes, and when they broke the kiss, Emily lifted her hand to caress the blonde's cheek.

"Baby, I hate that I have to leave you, I really do! But we'll see each other soon and I'll call you everyday!" Emily spoke softly before dipping her head to kiss JJ once more.

"I know, I know! I just... We haven't been apart since, you know... And I, I'll miss you so much!" Emily wrapped her arms protectively around the smaller blonde and rocked her softly.

"It'll be okay baby! You are the strongest person I know. And I'll always be here for you, I'm just a phone call away!" Emily rubbed her hands up and down JJ's back. "I could call Hotch, ask to sit this one out?"

JJ shock her head and lifted her head from the crock of Emily's neck.

"No, they need you more than I do."

"But you're more important than them."

"I'll be okay, I need to be able to be alone too. And I love that you protect me and that you'll always there for me, but..." she paused and tok a deep breath, "I'll be okay, Em."

Emily just nodded and kissed JJ again.

"I love you Jennifer!" Emily whispered against the blonde's lip, letting her full name escape without either women noticing it.

"I love you too Em! Hurry back to me!"

With one final kiss, the brunette headed out the door and walked over to her car. JJ stood in the doorway until she couldn't see Emily's car anymore.

* * *

Emily's heart broke when she had to drive away from the blonde. She knew that JJ would be fine, but at the same time she was scared for her. It had only been a little over two months and JJ had never been alone like this before. Wherever the blonde had gone, Emily would always follow. She sighed and picked up her phone.

_"Good morning, this is Garcia, how may I help you this morning?" _Garcia's perky voice came through Emily's speaker and the brunette couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Garcia. I need a favor, can you help me?"

_"Sure thing, pumpkin. As long as it doesn't involve you, a bed and my chocolate hunk!"_

"Eewww..! Thanks for that picture!" Emily's face broke into a grimace. "Like that would ever happen! My favor only involves JJ."

_"Sure, what can I do to help you?"_

"As you know we're heading out on a case, but JJ hasn't had her psych eval, so she has to stay. This is the first time we've been apart and I spent half an hour trying to leave her. Pen, I'm worried, and when I left, she looked so broken. So my favor is to ask you, no to BEG you to please, pleas take very good care of her. Can you do that?"

_"Oh, Emily, you didn't even have to ask! Of course I'll look after her!"_

"Thank you Pen! I owe you big time! Oh, and if she suddenly has crazy cravings or something, please let her buy anything and put it on my card."

_"Does that go for me to?"_ Garcia's playful voice made Emily chuckle.

"If only I was that rich!"

_"You take care of yourself now, Princess and come back in one piece!"_

"Yes, ma'am!" Emily made a mock salut as she pulled into the parking lot on the airport. "Pen, I got to go, talk to you on the on board briefing!"

_"Bye Emily!"_

_

* * *

_

"So late night Princess?" Morgan came up behind Emily's seat and plopped down on the one next to her. Emily just sighed and rolled her eyes. "What's with the attitude? Did I step on one of your toes?" The muscular man smirked, and Emily just shock her head.

"Oh, Morgan, when will you ever learn? I'm not a kiss and tell type of person!" She smirked and winked.

"Very funny! Why don't you tell me why you were so late? JJ held you back?" He wagged his eyebrows.

"If you mean by crying because I had to leave, then yes." Emily knew he would find out sooner or later, and she wasn't in the mood for playing his games anymore and she certainly didn't like the way he spoke about her relationship with JJ.

As soon as the words left Emily's mouth, Morgan's face dropped.

"I'm sorry Emily! You know how I always goof around! I didn't mean it!" He looked sincerely at her.

"Morgan, it's okay. It was just really hard, so no more jokes please?"

"Of course! I'm sorry, Emily. Had I known I would never!"

"It's okay Morgan. Like you said, you didn't know! An who knows, maybe next time you'll be right!" She smirked again, before pulling out her iPod and settled comfortably back in her seat.

* * *

After an hour in the air, Hotch called for a briefing. They all gathered around Morgan's laptop and waited for Garcia and JJ.

_"Hello my lovely men and woman!"_ Garcia smiled and gave them a little wave.

"Good morning Garcia. JJ!" Hotch smiled a little at JJ before pulling out a file. "So, we've been called to this case by the lead Detective. What we know, or they think the link is, is that all of the victims are wealthy female authority figures." Everyone on the team shuffled through their files, looking at the pictures and read some of the notes.

"Uhm, Sir?" Emily looked up from her file and met Hotch's gaze. "Where are we going?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, where are they going? Leaving the decision up to you; A) Back to New Orleans (More Nikki and Nora) or B) Someplace else, I'll decide;)

Either way, there WILL be drama;)

Thanks for the reviews:)


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: So 6 wanted New Orleans and 4 wanted someplace else, that means New Orleans;)

Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 41:**

"We are headed to New Orleans." As soon as the words left the Unit Chief's mouth, the whole team froze. Morgan and Rossi turned to look at Emily, while Reid and Garcia fixed their gaze on JJ.

New Orleans. Of course it had to be New Orleans. Emily closed her eyes and tok a deep breath. She wanted to open her eyes and be home, in bed with JJ when she opened them. Instead she opened her eyes and found Morgan and Rossi staring at her. She didn't like the idea of going back there, the city held a lot of memories, most of them bad. Emily put on a brave face and lifted her head to look at JJ. She needed to see the other woman's eyes, needed to let the blonde know that no matter what happened, everything would be okay.

JJ watched Emily build up her walls and change into her 'Agent Prentiss' mode. She knew her lover was upset at the fact that they were going to New Orleans, but she didn't want to be looked at as weak. Going back to New Orleans was going to be hard on the whole team, but the fact that she had to travel alone after them, didn't make it easier for the her. She tried to find Emily's eyes, needed to see some of the woman behind the walls, both to make sure her girlfriend was okay, but also to calm herself down. As if Emily could read her mind, she lifted her gaze from the floor to the screen and met JJ's clear blue. Only by looking into her girlfriend's warm brown eyes, JJ felt her self calm down.

"Who's the lead detective?" Reid's voice made Emily shift her gaze from JJ to Hotch.

"It's actually two lead detectives." Hotch shuffled through something in his file before pulling up a sheet. "Detectives Nora Delaney and Nikki Beaumont."

* * *

Emily pulled out her iPod and quickly plugged it in before any of her friends could ask her how she was feeling. She needed the quiet time to prepare herself for what would happen in New Orleans. She was looking forward to work with Nikki, but being in New Orleans, working with NOPD again would be hard. And the case was not easier, the way the victims were treated was awful. She closed her eyes and let the music take over. Unknown to her, the blonde had made her a playlist, witch was currently blasting in her ears.

_"Cause you can't jump the track,  
__We're like cars on a cable  
__And life's like an hourglass,  
Glued to the table  
__No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
__So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe"_

Emily sighed silently. She shut her eyes tightly and thought about the last month, trying to let her mind fill up with images of JJ, trying to remember that no matter what happened she would return home. Home to the woman she loved and who loved her. She settled back with a small smile on her lips and dozed off a little until they finally landed in New Orleans.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming here, again, Agents!" Detective Nikki Beaumont smiled and shock hands with the team.

"We have the SUVs you asked for and the same conference room you utilized during your last visit is prepared for you." Detective Nora Delaney wasn't quite as forward as Nikki.

"Thank you, detectives! Morgan and Rossi you go to the first crime scene and then visit the first victims family. Reid, you will join me and Detective Delaney at the station, to work on the geographic profile and a press release. Prentiss, you and Detective Beaumont take the second victim and crime scene. When you're done I need you to do the press conference at the station. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, grabbed their bags and went their separate ways.

"How come you always end up with the beautiful women, Prentiss?" Morgan whispered as he walked by her trying to catch up with Rossi. The brunette just rolled her eyes, first at Morgan and then at the grinning detective who was waiting for her. Emily shock her head and climbed into a black SUV, waiting for Nikki to get in.

"So, who's the dark, handsome man?" Nikki grinned after climbing into the car.

"That is SSA Derek Morgan. And last time I saw you I swore you leaned towards the fairer sex?" Emily answered playfully, leaning back in her seat.

"What? I cant appreciate a hot guy when I see him?"

"Do I need to be worried?" Emily asked sarcasticly.

"Nope, Nora would kill me if I actually went over the line!"

"How long have you and Nora been together now?"

"Almost a year." Nikki smiled at the thought and her eyes got a dream, faraway look.

"Good for you, Nik. Now please focus on driving, I would like to get home in one piece!" Emily's comment made Nikki turn around to look at her for a second and sticking out her tung.

"Where is Agent Jareau?" After driving quietly, Nikki broke the silence.

"At Quantico. We tok some time off, and she hasn't been cleared to come back yet. She'll be here as soon as her psych eval is done." Emily smiled sadly, already after at few hours away from the blonde she missed her girlfriend.

"'We tok some time off'? Anything you wanna tell me, honey?"

* * *

"JJ, how are you?" Garcia stood in the doorway to JJ's office, holding a cup of coffee. After the team briefing JJ went to her office and had been there for a few hours. Garcia didn't want to push the younger woman to hard, so she'd given her some space. Now she was getting worried and had decided to bring the blonde some coffee. The media liaison looked troubled, Garcia knew she had a hard time being away from Emily and especially now that the team were in New Orleans.

"I'm not sure, Pen." JJ fiddled with some of the papers that floated on her desk. "A part of me want the eval to be done so I can go down there, to see her, but then if I go down there I have to travel alone and then meet up with Will and all of his colleagues and that's going to be tough. Did that make sense at all?"

"Yeah. Look, JJ I know you're scared, but I also know that you are a fighter and you won't go down without a fight. You walk tall, okay Jay? Your eval is going to go smoothly and then before you know it you'll be in New Orleans with Emily and the rest of the team. And Will? Well, he is stupid for treating you the way he did, so he should be sorry."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ smiled weakly and let herself be pulled into Garcia's embrace.

"You should call her. I'm sure she'd like to hear from you." Garcia smiled softly and walked out of the office, closing the door after her.

Returning behind her desk, JJ picked up her phone. She really wanted to call Emily, but she knew they were busy and that Emily needed to be 'Agent Prentiss' now, not her 'Emily'. She closed her eyes for a second. A single tear snuck out and trailed down her cheek. She brushed it away and put down her phone. She went through some of the folders on her desk when she heard her phone buzz.

_"Hi baby! How are you holding up? Me and Nikki are on our way to interview the victims family. I promise to call you tonight! But if you need me at any time, just call me! I always have time for you! I love you Jen!_

_Em x"_

_

* * *

_

A/N 2: The song is Breath (2 AM) - Anna Nalick:)

AddictionHigh - Thank you!:D That means a lot!:)

Thanks for the reviews:) I hope you liked it, even if the case were in New Orleans.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

JJ sat nervously in a chair outside an office. Her foot nervously bouncing up and down and her bottom lip fastened between her teeth. She was early, whenever she was nervous she would always be ridiculously early, and that was obviously the case now. Jennifer Jareau was a woman that liked to have control over any situation, she was a woman who would always form a back up plan if something went wrong. Not being able to control the situation and to have no idea what to be prepared for was making her uncomfortable and nervous. If she wasn't cleared she would have to stay at Quantico, and as much as she didn't want to go to New Orleans, she wanted to, no needed to be with Emily.

"Ah, Agent Jareau. Welcome." Dr. Garner came out from his office and smiled at JJ.

"Please, Dr. Garner, call me JJ." She stood and went into his office after shaking his hand.

"So, how are you?" The psychologist sat comfortable in his chair and looked curious at JJ. The blonde shifted slightly in her seat, and looked down at her hands.

"I'm fine I guess." JJ shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Are you willing to talk to me?"

"I kinda have to, I can't return to working in the field before you clear me." She looked up for a moment, forcing a small, nervous smile.

"Why don't you tell me about New Orleans?"

* * *

"...and then the door opened and Bobby walked in on us!" Even though Emily felt sorry for her friend she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Your girlfriend's brother walked in on you?"

"Yeah... I was a long time before Nora even dared to look at him. And even then she was embarrassed."

"You have to take us out when we're done with the case. I want to get to know the woman who has you so whipped." Emily teased.

"You think you're any better, Prentiss? You would follow JJ like a dog, wagging your tail, praying to be petted on the head if she was here!" The NOPD Detective shot back.

The two of them playfully bantered back and forth until they reached the crime scene. As she walked out of the car, Emily turned into 'Agent Prentiss' mode. She wanted this case to go away as fast as possible; even though she loved Nikki and was looking forward to working with her being in New Orleans was almost too hard for her.

Pulling on glows the two of them went their separate ways and started to study the scene. Emily slowly walked through the yellow markers that indicated where evidence were found and looking at the list one of the forensic had given her. Based on the evidence and the autopsy report she 'walked' through the murder profiling it as she went.

* * *

"So Doc, am I good to go?" JJ forced a weak smile. Both she and the psychologist knew she wasn't ready to go back to work, but she could hope, right?

"I don't think so JJ. I want you to take a week to try and process everything that happened these last three months on your own. Yes, Emily has helped you and is and will be important for you, but this is also the first time you're alone. Don't shut her out. Call her at least once a day and talk to her about the things you process, but you need to find away to face your demons alone as well. I'll schedule another appointment and then we'll see, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But can I work from Quantico?"

"Yes, you can work here, but no press conferences, no interviews and no other field work. Am I clear?"

"Yes." She smiled a little.

"Good. Then I'll see you in a week JJ. I'll email you the time for the appointment." He stood with her and shock her hand before opening the door for her.

JJ quickly walked to her office. She needed a minute to calm down before she met anyone. The elevator was fortunately empty, she let out a breath and closed her eyes. She lifted her left hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. This week would be really tough and she didn't exactly look forward to it. The doors opened with a 'ding', and she made her way down the hall.

_"Almost there,"_ she thought to herself as she rounded the last corner.

"Hey, Jareau!" JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around and was met with Agent Anderson. He was the liaison for the other BAU team.

"What can I do for you Anderson?" She didn't bother addressing him with his title. Everyone knew that JJ was the best liaison, and that was why she got most of the cases. Anderson was too arrogant for the job and he often acted to late on a case, putting himself first. She knew that from the time she worked with his team.

"I need you to look at these cases for me." He handed her five, or so, cases before turning around and walking away.

"Excuse me? You can't just hand these over, Anderson! I already have more cases than my team can deal with, and they aren't even at Quantico at the moment!" JJ hated being walked over. Sure she was a woman, but she was not his slave.

"You don't think my team has cases?" Anderson turned around. "Well let me tell you something, Jareau, they don't because everyone on MY team actually does their paperwork on time. And now you take care of these files, because I'm going out with the guys." He smirked his arrogant smile and walked away again.

"Do NOT walk away from me Anderson! These are YOUR cases and I will NOT do you work!" JJ were furious. She shoved the cases back into his arms, and spun around.

"A little sensitive Agent? Did I hit a soar spot? We both know that I am the superior agent." Anderson grabbed her arm and turned her around. His voice was lowered and his smirk right on it's place. "How many breakdowns have you had now?" he added, before quickly shoving the files back into JJ's arms and disappeared down the hall as she stood frozen to the spot.

* * *

The interview with the victim's family hadn't unraveled anything spectacular, so the two women soon headed back to the station so Emily could hold the press conference. The brunette was no JJ, but she was a good public speaker. Growing up the way she did her pronunciation was accurate and perfect.

"What do we have so far?" Hotch had gathered the team in the conference room and they all went over what they had found that day. Emily listened carefully and made some notes. After they shared the information, Reid showed Hotch and Rossi his map while Morgan read something in his file. Emily let her glance wonder around the station. The Homicide department was busy and a lot of officers and detectives came and went. The brunette was relieved that they had yet to stumble across Detective, no Officer LaMontagne.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone. She pulled it from her belt and saw JJ's name on the screen.

"Hi, Jen. How did the appointment go?"

_"Emily!"_ was all the blonde got out before she broke down and sobbed hysterically.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42:**

_"Hi, Jen. How did the appointment go?"_

_"Emily!"__ was all the blonde got out before she broke down and sobbed hysterically._

Emily shot up from her seat and moved out of the room.

"Jen, are you still there?" She asked concerned while making her way over to Nikki and Nora's desks. Of course the brunette detective wasn't around. She put her hand over the mouth piece and looked desperately at Nora.

"I need a private place." she whispered pleadingly. Without asking anything, Nora quickly got to her feet and led Emily through the precinct and into an empty office. The agent smiled gratefully before turning her full attention back to the phone.

JJ hadn't answered her question, just kept sobbing.

"JJ, my love. I'm here, I'm right here. Let's try breathing, okay? Deep in and out!" Emily was on the verge of a freakout, but she knew JJ needed her right now, so freaking out would have to wait. Emily breathed slow and deep, and loudly. After sometime, she heard JJ sniffle a little while she tried to breath with her. She could hear the blonde sob occasionally, but she was much calmer now that earlier.

"That's it, sweetie. Breath with me." Emily whispered soothingly into the phone.

Emily had no idea how long the two of them were on the phone, just breathing together. The brunette worried, she knew that being alone and recreate the time in New Orleans would be hard for the blonde and she wished she had stayed home.

_"Emily, I miss you!" _JJ finally calmed down enough to talk, but she didn't sound like her self. Her voice was broken and small.

"I miss you too Jen!" Emily whispered. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. "Where are you baby?" She needed to find out why the blonde was so upset, but she didn't want to make her more upset.

_"I'm in my office."_

"Okay. Jen, can you open the top drawer on the left side?"

* * *

JJ shuffled a little around before she pulled out the drawer. On top of some papers was an envelope with her name on it.

_"Did you find the envelope?"_ Emily's soft voice came through her phone.

"I did. What is it?"

_"It's something for you to think of when you miss me."_

JJ toyed with the necklace around her neck. The heart was warm and it reminded her of Emily.

_"Go on, open it!"_ JJ could hear the brunette smile through the phone. _"Wait! Go and sit on the couch."_

"You know I could never deny you anything." JJ moved from her office chair to the small couch, where she and Emily had sat together countless times, but never as an item. She carefully opened the envelope and found a picture and a note.

_"My love, I hope this can remind you of what we have and what we are. I am always with you in your heart! I love you! Em x"_ JJ put the note in her lap and picked up the picture. It was a picture of her and Emily she'd never seen before. The two of them sat on a bench, JJ's head on Emily's shoulder with Emily's arms wrapped around her.

_"Baby? I know you're hurting now, but do you think it would help to talk about it?"_ Emily's question was softly spoken, JJ could hear the love and concern in her lover's voice.

"I..." She tried to speak, but found it difficult, the tears threatening to come back.

_"Sshhh. It's okay baby! I'm right here on the phone with you."_

_

* * *

_

Emily's heart broke. She hated that JJ was hurting and that she couldn't be there for her. All she wanted to do was to hop on the first plane she could and travel back to D.C.

The brunette could hear JJ starting to lose it.

"Jen, honey. Why don't you lay down, kick off your shoes and close your eyes." Emily heard JJ shuffle around a bit before the blonde settled sown.

"I am right here baby, just put your hand on your heart to feel it beat. Because that's where I am, in your heart." The profiler spoke softly and gently.

She wouldn't get answers from JJ now, the most important thing was to calm the blonde down. Emily started to hum softly on a lullaby and was soon singing. She heard the blonde's breath get calmer and more even. When she heard JJ sigh and her breath steady and slow, she stopped singing.

"I love you Jennifer. Always!" the profiler whispered before hanging up.

* * *

After hanging up, Emily tok a brief moment to compose herself. She sent a quick text to JJ letting her know that she hung up after the blonde fell asleep and to pleas call her when she woke up. And of course that she loved her. Then she dialed another familiar number.

_"And what can I clear up for you today?"_ Garcia's usually perky voice answered the phone.

"Pen, I need your help." Emily closed her eyes and concentrated.

_"Sure you do. You guys always need my help!"_ The blonde answered cheerfully.

"Well, it's not really case related. Pen, she broke down. She called me crying. She was so upset that she couldn't even tell me what's wrong. I finally calmed her down and she is sleeping in her office. But Pen, I can't leave here, no matter how much I want to! Will you please take care of her? Please don't push her to tell you things, just let her know you're there, and she'll come to you when she's ready."

_"Of course! Had I known I would have been there for her. My poor girl!"_

"I know you would have! But Pen, can you do me a HUGE favor?"

_"Name it and I'll thing about it!"_

"I need to know what got her so upset. Can you see if she was upset at leaving her eval?"

_"Video rolling up right now." _Garcia quiet down, and Emily assumed she was looking trough the material. _"She looks fine coming out of eval... Oh!" _Garcia interrupted herself and became quiet again. Then Emily heard the tech analyst curse.

"Garcia what?" Emily needed to know what happened at Quantico!

_"Em? You know agent Anderson? The liaison at the other team? It seams as he tried to dump a load of files at her and she refused to accept them, but he said somethings to her and it really hurt her. But she fired back and shoved the files back in his hands, but then he said something that made her freeze and he just gave her the files and walked off. After that she retreated to her office."_

Emily's hands were tightly tied to fists. Garcia didn't know how Anderson and the other BAU team had treated JJ. All she wanted to do right now was to hop on a plane to D.C. and kill that bastard.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

Emily closed her eyes and let out an angry sound. Anderson had always been arrogant and egotistical.

"Garcia, do you have sound?"

_"Two seconds! Want me to send it to you?"_

"Yes please. Thank you so much for doing this Pen! And please, please take care of her! Would you mind staying? I don't want her alone right now, feel free to use my card and make sure she eats something." Emily went from angry to concerned. She rubbed her hand over her forehead.

_"You would have done the same for my, Emily! Just hurry home to her!"_ With that, the blonde tech. hung up.

"I need to grab my laptop," Emily mumbled to herself, "and I need to do something for JJ to make her feel better." She got up from the floor and opened the door.

* * *

To her surprise Detective Nora Delaney were sitting outside the door going through some paperwork. When the door opened, the blonde looked up.

"Everything alright Agent Prentiss?"

"No, not really," Emily drew her hand through her hair, "thank you for sitting her! You didn't have to!"

"I just wanted to make sure you got your privacy. Listen, I know most of the officers and some of the detectives don't like you, because of everything that happened with LaMontagne. And usually I would support them, I'm from a cop family and it's important to have each others back. My dad worked some cases with Will's dad. But I saw the progress you had the last time you were here, you guys are good at what you do! And I trust Nikki." When she mentioned Nikki's name, Nora's face softened a bit.

"Thank you Det. Delaney. Please call me Emily." Emily smiled. She was really starting to like this detective.

"Thanks for coming down here again, I know how hard it must be, for all of you! Please call me Nora," the detective smiled back, "if there is anything you need, you can come to me or Nikki." With a last smile, the blonde detective picked up her papers and walked back to her desk.

Emily followed slowly behind. She knew she needed to focus on the case, but she had to talk to Hotch about what happened to JJ. As she walked by Nora's desk she shot the detective a smile before heading into the conference room.

* * *

"Prentiss, what was that?" The unit chief made it clear that he didn't like that one of his agent just walked out and didn't return for half an hour.

"I'm sorry, Hotch. Something happened back at Quantico with JJ and she called me completely broken down." Emily answered truthfully. She knew Hotch too was worried about the blonde media liaison.

As soon as she said something about JJ, his face changed from annoyed to concerned.

"What happened?" The whole team gathered around Emily now, everyone cared about JJ.

"I'm not sure yet. I had Garcia pull up the surveillance video," Emily began before quickly adding, "so blame me no her Hotch!" Hotch just waved his hand and mention to her to continue.

"Garcia said she looked okay when she came from her eval and was about to cut the feed when she saw Anderson approaching her. He tried to give her some of his work and he said somethings to her and after that she froze and he walked away. I don't know what he said to her, but Garcia sent me a clip."

Everybody on the team knew how agent Anderson treated JJ. He was one of those agents that meant that women belonged at home cooking and cleaning, and definitely not as a FBI agent. But no one else knew about what happened to JJ when she was training with the other BAU team.

Emily found her laptop and opened her mail to find the link that Garcia sent. She clicked on it and everybody turned to the screen to watch.

They saw JJ walk from the elevators towards her office. When she was a few steps from her door the saw Anderson approaching her and yell:

_"Hey, Jareau!"_

_"What can I do for you Anderson?" _

Emily could see JJ's shoulder rise a bit as the blonde drew in a deep breath.

_"I need you to look at these cases for me." _

The team saw Anderson hand over five or so cases to the blonde.

_"Excuse me? You can't just hand these over, Anderson! I already have more cases than my team can deal with, and they aren't even at Quantico at the moment!" _

_"You don't think my team has cases?" Anderson turned around, and kept insulting JJ, "Well let me tell you something, Jareau, they don't because everyone on MY team actually does their paperwork on time. And now you take care of these files, because I'm going out with the guys." He smirked his arrogant smile and walked away again. _

Emily's blood was boiling, but obviously she wasn't the only one. Morgan's hands were in tight fists and the man looked angry at the screen, Hotch, Rossi and Reid looked angry too.

_"Do NOT walk away from me Anderson! These are YOUR cases and I will NOT do you work!" She shoved the cases back into his arms, and spun around._

Emily knew by the tone JJ used that she was tired.

_"A little sensitive Agent? Did I hit a soar spot? We both know that I am the superior agent." Anderson grabbed her arm and turned her around. His voice was lowered and his smirk right on it's place. "How many breakdowns have you had now?" he added, before quickly shoving the files back into JJ's arms and disappeared down the hall as she stood frozen to the spot._

_

* * *

_

The clip stopped but all of the agents just kept starring at the screen. Emily knew it had been bad, but she hadn't imagined it would be this bad. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and texted Garcia:

_"Whatever you do, DON'T call her 'Jennifer'!"_

"What was he talking about when he asked her how many breakdowns she's had?" Reid asked. Everybody looked at each other, nobody knew.

"Something happened when JJ was training with Anderson's team, before she joined the team. She was stalked and trapped inside a house with a UnSub. She had to kill him in the end and sat alone for 5 minutes with his blood and brain on her before her team came to rescue her. On the daily briefing she didn't dare to speak about her doubts because of the way they treated her." Emily shut her eyes tightly, after giving the team the short version of what happened with JJ.

Morgan got up from his seat and started to pace around. He only did that when he was really furious or concerned. The four men didn't know what to say, how to act. All of them wanted to go back to Quantico and protect JJ. In someway or another they all loved her. Finally Hotch looked at his team and spoke.

"I know you all want to go back, but we can't. Even though how much we want to, sitting around being angry doesn't help. We made a commitment to the NOPD and we need to fulfill it. Let's just solve this case as fast as we can. Prentiss, if JJ calls you, you have my permission to answer it. I will call Section Chief Strauss and Unit Chief Newman and report him." Hotch looked at his watch, "we present the profile in 30 minutes. Morgan can you gather the detectives and officers?"

Hotch pulled out his phone and the other agents went their separate ways. Morgan to speak to Dets. Beaumont and Delaney, Reid to call his girlfriend and Rossi looked through some of his notes.

Emily picked up her computer and walked into the precinct. On her way over to the empty office she saw Morgan flirt with Nikki, while Nora gave him an annoyed look. She smiled and shock her head, leave it to Morgan to be Morgan. Once alone in the empty office she started to search for the things she needed to surprise JJ.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!:D Makes me write faster:)

And a new decision: A) Short case or B) Long case?


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: This can be kinda hard to follow. But I hope you'll figure it out.

* * *

**Chapter 45:**

_"Jennifer! Oh, Jennifer! Where are you? I'm going to find you!"_

_JJ had no idea where she was. It was dark all around her. She tried to move around, but it was impossible to see anything around her._

_"Did you think you could hide from me?"_

**"No, please! Leave me alone! Please! Emily! EMILY!"**

_JJ could felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. That voice, this place. She started to wave her hands around, it was like someone was holding her._

**"No! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

_She felt someone grip her shoulders and she tried to fight them off._

**"LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

_"Like you could ever hide from me!" She heard his voice, whispering softly in her ear._

_She screamed and tried to pull free. The arms struggled, but kept holding her firmly in place._

_**"Please, please! Let me got!"** She went from screaming to pleading, **"Emily! Please save me! Don't leave me alone!"** She was crying now._

_**"JJ, my love, I'm here! It's only in your head. Just open your beautiful eyes for me. It's only a nightmare."**_

_Emily! But where was she? JJ turned her head and tried to find her guiding light._

_**"It's okay, love. Calm down, don't try and fight with it. Just open your eyes, it'll be alright. I promise. Come back to me love!"**_

_She wanted so badly to do as Emily said, but her eyes were open, right? And why would Emily tell her to stop struggling?_

_**"Beautiful, just open your eyes. He cannot hurt you anymore, never again. You are safe!"**_

**"But I'm scared Emily!"**

_**"I know you are sweetheart, but just open your eyes. Do you trust me?"**_

_

* * *

_

After hanging up with Emily, Garcia watch the video and too was upset by the way Anderson treated the blonde. She didn't know what happened to make him ask about the numbers of breakdowns, but she knew from the liaison's file that JJ had worked with him before joining their team. Angry at the other agent and worried about her friend, she packed up her laptop and some other stuff from her lair and moved to the younger blonde's office.

Carefully not to disturb the blonde, she sneaked into the office and settled behind JJ's desk. As she pulled out her laptop, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.

_"Whatever you do, DON'T call her 'Jennifer'!"_

Garcia knew that Emily had watched the video and knew something about the two agents' history.

_"Let's solve this case so they can all come home!" _She thought to herself and started to go through the list of names the team asked her to cross reference. She typed in the names and watched as her search engine started to run information by the names.

She worked nonstop for sometime, when she suddenly heard JJ toss and turn. It looked like JJ was having some kind of nightmare, and the older blonde moved to kneel beside the couch.

"JJ, honey? It's just a bad dream, wake up!"

**"No, please! Leave me alone! Please! Emily! EMILY!"** The younger blonde's voice was filled with panic and fear. Not knowing what to do, Garcia quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Emily's number.

_"Garcia, talk to me!"_ The brunette profiler answered right away.

"Emily, she's having some kind of nightmare. I tried to talk to her, but she's too deep in it. She is scared and I think she dreams about being chased or captured or something. And she asks for you."

_"Put me on speaker please!"_ Garcia did, and at the same time, JJ cried out:

**"No! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

_"Try to grab her shoulders. Really carefully." _Emily instructed. Garcia placed the phone on the table next to JJ's head and reached over and carefully grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulders. JJ immediately started to fight her.

**"LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

Garcia struggled with JJ. The liaison was strong.

**"Please, please! Let me got!"** Suddenly JJ went from screaming to pleading.**"Emily! Please save me! Don't leave me alone!" **Then pleading turned into crying.

_"JJ, my love, I'm here! It's only in your head. Just open your beautiful eyes for me. It's only a nightmare." _As soon as Emily's soft voice came through the speaker, JJ struggled a little less.

_"It's okay, love. Calm down, don't try and fight with it. Just open your eyes, it'll be alright. I promise. Come back to me love!"_

After each word, JJ struggled a little less. Garcia could tell that the brunette was what she had needed. JJ's head turned around a bit, it was as if she was trying to orient herself closer to the brunette.

_"Beautiful, just open your eyes. He cannot hurt you anymore, never again. You are safe!"_

**"But I'm scared Emily!"**

_"I know you are sweetheart, but just open your eyes. Do you trust me?"_

_

* * *

_

Emily sighed and looked at her screen. Why was it so hard to find it? She scrolled down and suddenly she found what she'd been looking for. Pleased with herself she opened the new website and started to read. Halfway through she was interrupted by her phone.

"Garcia, talk to me!" As soon as she saw Garcia's name flash on the screen she answered anxiously.

_"Emily, she's having some kind of nightmare. I tried to talk to her, but she's too deep in it. She is scared and I think she dreams about being chased or captured or something. And she asks for you." _Garcia sounded worried and anxious herself.

"Put me on speaker please!" Garcia did, and the first thing Emily heard was the blonde in distress:

_**"No! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" **_

_Emily felt helpless. She knew the blond dreamt about the UnSub that chased her, but she didn't know what to do._

"Try to grab her shoulders. Really carefully." Emily instructed Garcia. She knew that JJ needed human contact, even though she was frightened. She hoped that if JJ could hear her voice she could snap out of it.

_**"LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_

The brunette could hear JJ trying to fight off Garcia, just like she had tried with her in the closet.

_**"Please, please! Let me got! Emily! Please save me! Don't leave me alone!" **_

JJ's voice went from screaming to pleading, and Emily fell to her knees. The sound of her girlfriend struggling like this, hurting like this, was the worst sound.

"JJ, my love, I'm here! It's only in your head. Just open your beautiful eyes for me. It's only a nightmare." She spoke softly, trying to reach through to the blonde.

"It's okay, love. Calm down, don't try and fight with it. Just open your eyes, it'll be alright. I promise. Come back to me love!" She used all of the words and frases that JJ usually calmed down to when she was scared. It seamed to be working, because she she heard the blonde struggle less against the older blonde.

"Beautiful, just open your eyes. He cannot hurt you anymore, never again. You are safe!"

_**"But I'm scared Emily!"**_

"I know you are sweetheart, but just open your eyes. Do you trust me?"

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for the reviews!:D Your feedback is amazing!:)

A decision: A) Short case or B) Long case?


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

_"Beautiful, just open your eyes. He cannot hurt you anymore, never again. You are safe!"_

_"But I'm scared Emily!"_

_"I know you are sweetheart, but just open your eyes. Do you trust me?"_

JJ's eyes shot open as she sat up. Immediately she was pulled into a tight embrace.

_"Hi, Jay. That's my girl!" _Emily's voice floated through the phone and JJ realized that she was in someone else's arms and froze. What was going on? Why was she being hold by some other woman? Oh, no! Emily couldn't find out! What would she say?

_"Sweetie, relax! I know you're scared, but it's just Penelope, okay? I wish it was me that was holding you, I really do. Just try and breath with me, okay?" _JJ closed her eyes and listened to Emily's voice. Then she remembered. The case in New Orleans, the psych eval, Anderson and the nightmare. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Emily, I want you to come home! Come home to me!" She cried and held onto Garcia.

_"I know you do! And I want to come home too, so badly. I miss you so much!"_ The three women sat in silence for a while,_ "Baby, do you think you can let Garcia go back to work? I'll stay on the phone with you, I even have my laptop here, so we can video chat for a while if you want to?"_

JJ sniffed and nodded into Garcia's shoulder. She hold her for a little while longer, before she slowly pulled back and wiped her tears away.

_"Garcia? Can you grab her something to eat and drink?" _Emily's concerned voice came through the phone again.

"Sure thing! I'll be right back, JJ!" Garcia squeezed JJ's arm before quickly getting to her feet and walking out of the room.

* * *

As soon as Emily heard the door shut, she spoke again, afraid to leave JJ alone for too long.

"Hi, baby." Her voice was soft and filled with love.

_"Hi, Em." _JJ sniffed a bit, but sounded much better.

"How 'bout you go over to your desk and log onto you computer?" She heard JJ move from the couch to her office chair and turning on the computer.

"So, Nikki and Nora wants to get to know each other a little better. You up for that?" Emily wanted to distract her lover as much as possible to keep her calm.

_"Yeah... That sounds nice. They seamed like really nice people." _Emily could hear a tiny smile in JJ's voice. She knew the blonde knew what she was up to and she could hear that the blonde appreciated it.

"The could come to D.C. It would be really easy. They could crash at my place, and then you would just have to let me sleep in your bed." Emily kept her tone light and added some flirting towards the end. She was rewarded with a small chuckle coming from the blonde.

_"I don't know. It's not like I let anyone into my bed. They've got to be really special!"_ It was like someone had flipped a switch and the two of them went from crying/comforting to an easy flirtatious banter.

"Really? Playing hard to get, are we?"

_"Well, Prentiss..."_

"I'm gonna stop you right there, it's AGENT Prentiss!" Emily interrupted and emphasized on 'agent'. Again she was rewarded with a chuckle.

_"I guess I was just making sure you're still on top of your game. And I expect a kiss when you get home!"_

_

* * *

_

The two of them moved from the phone to video chat after Garcia brought a sandwich, a bottle of water and a cup of coffee for the blonde. Eventually JJ was able to talk a little about the psych eval, and Emily agreed to help her in any way she could. The talked a little more about the eval, and then a lot about nothing and everything.

_"PRENTISS! WHERE ARE YOU?" _ Morgan's voice came through the door and the two lovers busted out in laughter.

"Do you think I should answer him?"

_"No! Stay with me!" _Emily smiled when she saw the blonde starting to pout and batting her eyelashes.

"You're too cute for words babe!"

"You know, you could have answered." Morgan came through the door, looking slightly annoyed.

"Why should I?" Emily challenged back, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"What cha watchin' anyway? Porn, ey?" Morgan wagged his eyebrows and moved around Emily to see what she was looking at.

_"Emily? Should I start to take off my clothes now?" _JJ's voice whispered loudly and the two women busted out in laughter, soon followed by the dark man.

"Hi, there sweet girl!" Morgan said, "I need to borrow your girl here. Because while you were making goo-goo-eyes at each other, Garcia did some serious searching and we have a name and warrant."

_"Oh."_

"Morgan, I'll meet you out in ten okay? Grab my vest, please?" She looked pleading at him. He just nodded and headed out, giving Emily a few minutes to calm down JJ and get ready herself.

"Baby, you know what this means, right?"

_"That you could be hurt?" _JJ's eyes began to tear up.

"No! This means that I'm coming home! Okay, baby? I'm coming home to you!"

* * *

Guns went off. Bullets flew everywhere. The NOPD officers and the BAU team all watched through a window as an agent tok a shot and fell backwards.

"MORGAN!"

"EMILY!"

The three FBI agents and the NOPD officers tok off towards the house.

* * *

A/N: A huge apology for all of the grammar and spelling mistakes! I hope you understand anyway!

Thanks for the reviews!:D


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

Morgan, Emily and some NOPD officers went in the house first. Leaving the NOPD officers to clear the kitchen and livingroom, Morgan and Emily made their way upstairs. All the door were open, except the one that led to the bed room. The two agents stopped outside the door and looked at each other.

_"On three!" _ Morgan mouthed and held up three fingers. _"One...Two...Three!" _Emily kicked the door open and Morgan went in first.

"FBI!" They shouted simultaneously and moved around the room to clear it. Morgan on the right side, Emily on the left. They moved in sync, covering both themselves and the other. In the back of the room there was a big walk in closet and the two of them worked their way towards it. The two agents silently communicated with each other, agreeing on a plan. They were right in front of the closet now, both guessed that it was there their UnSub hid. Morgan reached forward to open the door.

"Y'all good in here?" One of the officers came nonchalantly through the door, making both agents turn around.

The closet door opened and three things happened in a blur. One, the two agents spun around. Two, four shots rung out. Three, two people fell to the floor.

* * *

A gentle knock on the doorframe made JJ look up from the picture she was looking at.

"Hi gumdrop. How are you holding up?" Garcia walked through the door carrying two coffee cups.

"Oh, coffee! How I love you!" JJ mumbled and reached for one of the cups. "I feel better. Hotch gave Emily some off time, so we video chatted for a while." A small smile tugged the corners of JJ's mouth upwards.

"Good! I'm glad you're feeling better!" Garcia sat down in the chair in front of JJ's desk. "What 'cha looking at?" JJ held up the picture for her friend to see and the older blonde smiled as she saw the picture.

"I tok this!" She happily exclaimed. "You guys are so cute!"

The two women fell into easily chatter, talking about Emily and JJ's relationship and their trip to Norway. Garcia asked about anything and everything, she wanted to know what color the buses and subways were, what the food was like, the colors and pictures of the money and how the sex was.

"PEN!" JJ blushed and looked down at her desk.

"What? I only ask if Emily was good in bed?" Garcia smirked, JJ blushed even more. "So that means that the sex is really good. Or that you haven't had any yet!" Garcia said playfully.

"If I answer, can we talk about something else then?" Garcia just smiled and winked.

"Well, if you must know, Emily and I don't have sex!" Garcia's mouth fell open and she looked shocked.

"You...But... Don't?" JJ started to laugh at Garcia's lack of words.

"Just playing with you Pen!" The younger blonde smiled, "Sex with Emily is indescribable." She smiled shyly and blushed a bit.

"Naaww..! Look at little JJ blushing!" Garcia had recovered fast and was now back to smirking. JJ crumbled a piece of paper and tossed it at her best friend, and the war broke out.

Garcia was aiming at JJ and ready to toss her paper ball when her phone rang. She picked it up, and her heart sank as soon as she saw Hotch's name on the screen. Usually Morgan always called her after their raids.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hotch. How'd the raid go?"

"Are they okay?"

"What about...?"

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, see you soon."

JJ looked frightened at Garcia.

"Tell me!" she whispered.

"They raided the UnSub's house, and he was hiding in the closet in his bedroom. Derek and Emily were about to clear it, but then some idiot officer came into the room and tok their focus. The UnSub jumped out of the closet and shot Emily." Garcia tok a pause and JJ gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Pen, is she...?"

"She was lucky. Just a hit to the vest. She's bruised and soar, but fine. Both Derek's and Emily's shot hit the UnSub and killed him, while idiot cop's shot actually gazed Derek's arm."

JJ just stared blankly ahead of her. Emily, her Emily was shot. As soon as Garcia said she was lucky, she began to breath again. How did this happen? She needed to see Emily.

JJ shot up from her seat and started to throw her things in her purse.

"JJ?" Garcia looked worried at the young woman. "JJ?" she tried to get through, but she got no response. JJ was moving fast around the room, collecting her things.

"JENNIFER ADRIANNA JAREAU!" At the sound of her full name, JJ froze. Garcia moved from her chair and pulled JJ into a embrace. "I know you're scared honey, but she's gonna be alright!" Garcia stroke her back and whispered softly to the woman in distress.

"Do you have you're go bag with you today JJ?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're off to New Orleans in 5 minutes."

"But... We... They... How?" she finally got out.

"Well, Agent Newman heard what happened with Anderson, and us borrowing their jet is a part of his apology."

"Oh!"

"Yup. Ready to go JJ? She's waiting for you!"

* * *

"Guys come on! I'm fine!" Emily whined. She was dressed in a hospital gown.

"There is no way I'm letting you out of this bed!" The always calm David Rossi, looked a little scared.

"Come on, Dave! You're not afraid of the doctors are you?" Emily mocked. She really, really wanted to get out of the stupid gown, out of the unnecessary hospital and home. Home to JJ.

"Nah, the doctors are alright. But your girlfriend will kill me if she found out I let you out of here without being properly examined." Much to Emily's annoyance the rest of her team snickered and nodded.

"I'm going to go and check on Morgan." Hotch smiled a little and walked out of the room. Emily sighed again, this was going to take a loooong time. Looking around, she saw Rossi reading a file and Reid watching his phone like it had a key that just appeared from nothing.

"Something wrong with your phone Reid?" Emily asked teasingly and the genius's head shot up.

"Oh, no. I'm just waiting for Eva to answer." He smiled a little.

"Don't hang around here Reid, go and find her." Emily smiled. She was truly happy for her friend, he deserved someone nice, and Eva seamed really nice.

"You sure?" When she nodded, he gave her a big smile before walking out of the room. Emily smiled until the door closed. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pain.

"And that's why you're not going anywhere." Rossi spoke. He had looked up moments before to see his friend in pain.

"Come on Rossi. I just really want to go home to JJ." Emily opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at the older man.

"Emily, you were just shot. Don't think I'll let you go home! And it's not like you and JJ can do THAT right away either." The older man smirked when Emily blushed.

"Rossi! Like we would do that!"

"Do what?" Emily's head shot up and she turned as fast as she could on the bed. The movement caused her to cry out in pain.

* * *

_"Rossi! Like we would do that!"_

"Do what?" JJ entered the room, and watched as her girlfriend turned too fast around and cried out in pain.

"Are you alright?" JJ rushed to Emily's side and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Emily was breathing heavily with her eyes closed and looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Just gimme a minute Jen." JJ just nodded and used her thumb to stroke the back of Emily's hand.

Even though she was in a lot of pain, Emily was happy. JJ was here! As the pain started to dull she opened her eyes and were instantly met with her girlfriend's clear blue.

"Hi" Emily lifted her hand to touch JJ's cheek.

"Hi. You scared me!" JJ tried to hold back her tears.

"I know! I'm sorry, baby!" Emily caressed JJ's check and soon the blonde let her tears fall.

"Sshh.. Baby, it's going to be alright." Emily whispered. Slowly, to not cause any movement that would be painful, she moved over in the bed. "Come here baby." She patted the spot next to her, and it didn't take long for JJ to care fully climb into the bed with her. Normally JJ would never do anything like that, but right now she needed Emily and she knew Emily needed her.

Emily carefully pulled JJ close and wrapped her arms around her. Both women sighed happily.

"I missed you, Jen!"

"I missed you too, Em!"

Tired from the emotional day the two lovers were soon fast asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: Hi. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I'll try to be better. Hope you liked the chapter:)

A vote for you: A) New Orleans with no Will, just wrapping up the case hanging out with Nikki and Nora or B) Will


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: So 5 votes for A, 2 for B, and 2 for both. That means no Will drama, just fluff. But I can't not let them meet Will right? So there will be a small appearance of Will in this chapter, but he'll be gone for good after this, promise! I hope you'll like it anyway.

Thanks for all the reviews!:D

* * *

**Chapter 48:**

The doctors wanted to keep Emily for observation for a least two days. The force that hit her in the chest could cause heart problems, so they wanted to monitor her closely.

At day 2 Emily was sick of being stuck in her bed and would often complain, usually loudly, to her friends.

"Come on! Let me go home!" Emily sat in her bed and whined like a 5 year old.

"Hotch!" The unit chief just smiled and turned his head,

"Rossi!" The other senior profiler just smirked and shifted his attention over to the file he was reading. The brunette profiler crossed her arms and pouted, witch caused the two men to chuckle.

JJ came into the room, carrying a brown paper bag. Still pouting, Emily's eyes lit up when she saw the blonde.

"Aaww, babe, did they tease you again?" JJ smiled and placed a kiss on Emily's pouting lips. Emily just nodded, and JJ leaned in and gave her a second kiss before pulling some chinese out of the bag.

"I know you want to go home, but not yet, okay? I want nothing more than to take you home, but I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize your recovery." JJ gently brushed some hairs out of Emily's face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Please let me take care of you?" JJ whispered softly into Emily's ear. She knew the brunette would never admit it, but she loved it when JJ tok care of her. Emily slowly nodded before picking up the food JJ had brought over.

The two of them ate their dinner in silence. After cleaning up, JJ carefully climbed into Emily's bed and snuggled close.

"I love you so much Emily!" JJ said softly into Emily's neck.

"Sé que, y te quiero también, con todo mi corazón!" [I know, and I love you too, with all my heart.] JJ knew Emily was tired and probably didn't notice herself speaking in spanish.

"Sleep baby. I'll be her when you wake up." JJ whispered and lifted her head to kiss Emily's forehead. The brunette tightened the grip on her girlfriend, sighed content and fell asleep.

* * *

While Emily slept, JJ played absently with her hair. Lost in though she didn't notice the detectives entering the room.

"Hi, there JJ." JJ looked up to see Nikki and Nora standing right inside the room.

"Oh, hi detective Beaumont, detective Delaney" The detectives moved closer to the bed, when JJ waved the over. "She fell asleep half an hour ago, so she should wake up soon."

"Call me Nikki please! You're dating one of my best friends, you've earned the right." The brunette detective smiled, and the blonde detective followed up by insisting that JJ called her Nora.

"How long have you two been partners?" Nora blushed, but Nikki just smiled.

"On the force it's been three years, off almost a year, right Nora?" Nikki reached over and grabbed Nora's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That's nice!" JJ's smile grew and she gripped Emily tighter.

The three of the fell easily into conversation and JJ learned more about Nikki and Nora, and the two New Orleans detectives learned more about the blonde media liaison. The time went fas by, and an hour after the two detectives had entered the room, Emily started to stir.

"Hi, sleepyhead." JJ kissed Emily's temple and whispered into her ear. "Ready to wake up for a bit?" Emily mumbled a sleepy reply, but was soon awake.

"Hi, Nik, Nora!" She smiled when she saw her friend and her girlfriend.

"Hi, Emily. Good to see you awake!" Nikki smiled and moved over to the bed and gave the other brunette a quick hug. "When are you getting out of here?" Nikki knew, as well as the BAU team, how much Emily hated hospitals.

"Ugh.. They said two days, so maybe tomorrow?" She looked hopeful at JJ.

"If you're feeling better and the doctor says so, then yes, tomorrow." JJ smiled.

"I swear, she's worse than the doctor!" Emily whispered loudly to Nikki, causing JJ to playfully slap her arm.

Watching Emily and JJ playfully slap each others arms and teasing each other, made Nikki and Nora smile. The brunette walked behind the chair Nora was in and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I love you, Nora." She whispered down to her.

"Love you too Nikki." Nora turned her head an reached up to kiss Nikki and the brunette leaned down to meet her halfway.

"Aaawwww!" In Emily's bed the two FBI agents smiled at the scene in front of them. When they broke apart Nora blushed slightly, but Nikki just leaned down again and gave her a quick peek on the lips.

After spending some more time together Nikki and Nora had to go back to work.

"Baby, I need to use the toilet, I'll be back soon, okay?" JJ gave Emily a quick kiss and walked out of the room with the detectives.

* * *

Emily sighed happily and closed her eyes. A few moments later she heard someone enter her room.

"That was fast, I though you..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Officer William LaMontagne in her room.

"Officer LaMontagne, what are you doing here?"

"Had to come and see for myself. The 'great' Emily Prentiss in a hospital bed." She knew he tried to push her buttons, so she tried to not let it effect her.

"I thought you FBI agents were supposed to know how to NOT get shot. I guess I was wrong." He moved closer to her bed, as if he was circling in his prey.

"Not so clever after all, are we?" He laughed and kept moving closer and closer. Her hands were in tight fists and she tried to remain calm. He leaned over, witch made her move away from him. Moving to fast and being too tense made her wince out in pain, and she was met with LaMontagne's laughter again.

"Get out!" All of a sudden JJ's voice floated through the room.

"JayJay! I didn't know you were here!" He turned around, flashing a big smile at the younger blonde. "This is a nice surprise, came to see me, chère?"

JJ's eyes were full of anger and if looks could kill, Will LaMontagne would be dead by now.

"I said get out!" She repeated with more force. "Get out before I have you removed with a restraining order."

"Why would you want that? It's so much harder to date someone with a restraining order, darlin'."

"Are you deaf? GET THE HELL OUT!" JJ lost her cool and all but screamed at the New Orleans officer.

"Don't be like that, honey!" the officer moved closer and tried to reach out and touch JJ.

"Don't you dare touch here!" Emily growled from the bed. "If you touch her LaMontagne, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!" Her voice was low, but her message clear.

"Tell your friend to back off, will you? It's not charming when a lady talks like that."

"Do you know what's not charming? YOU!" JJ was really getting tired of Will.

"Aaww... Don't say things you don't mean. You love my charm."

"No, LaMontagne, I don't love your charm. I don't love anything about you." When JJ called him 'LaMontagne', Will's face fell and his eyes got a dark shadow in them. "I want you to leave now. You are not wanted here!"

"So now you think you're better than me? What happened to you JayJay?"

"What happened to me? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? Really? Let's see. My boyfriend at the time, who also happened to be a detective, was too busy to flirt with someone else that he didn't notice me being kidnapped. And then being locked up in a basement and beat up. Then when I woke up, with memory loss, the first thin I remember is some man getting really angry at me and then try to hit me. It was quite the shock to learn that you were my boyfriend.

You want to know what happened to me? YOU happened to me! The man did what he did because of the way YOU treated him! YOU made him a killer!" JJ was breathing heavily, but still furious at the man.

"Now, JayJay! I told ya I was sorry."

"GET OUT NOW!" JJ screamed and shoved LaMontagne in the chest. At the same time, Hotch and Rossi came through the door. Once they saw LaMontagne, they went over to JJ and placed themselves in between them.

"I think you should leave LaMontagne." Rossi was polite, but those who knew him could easily see the anger.

Once the two older men entered the room, JJ rushed to Emily's side. She could see that Emily was still in pain, and she carefully placed her hand on Emily's chest, moving in soothing circles.

"It's okay, baby. Try to relax. Breath with me, okay?" she talked softly to the brunette, trying to make her clam down.

"You sure move fast. It's been what? A month? And why did you chose that..."

"I shut up if I were you!" Hotch's voice was low and dangerous, "Leave this room and leave my agents alone. If I need to ask or tell you again I will arrest you for offending and assaulting a federal agent."

Without another word, Officer LaMontagne disappeared from the room.

* * *

JJ could see the tears in Emily's eyes, she was in a lot of pain, but she didn't want to cry in front of her supervisors.

"Guys, could you give us a sec?" JJ didn't turn away from Emily as she asked, but she knew they would listen anyway. Not long after the door closed, leaving the two female agents alone.

"It's okay, baby. I know it hurts." JJ cupped Emily's face as the first tears rolled down her cheek. JJ carefully climbed into the bed and pulled Emily into her.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" She whispered as she stroke the brunette's hair.

"N..No... Just stay with me!" Emily sniffed into JJ's chest.

"Always, my love, my Emily. Always." JJ kept stroking Emily's hair and soon Emily relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the Will drama! But I really wanted JJ to protect Emily for once.

Forgive me?:)


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

Emily opened her looked around and saw the sun seeping through the window. Smiling she looked down, expecting her JJ to be, but the bed was empty. Emily looked confused and scanned the room for signs of the blonde. Frowning Emily reached out to pull one of her pillows close. On top of the pillow was a note in JJ's handwriting.

_"Good morning beautiful!_

_You looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. Nikki and Nora are here to talk to me about all the happened yesterday with LaMontagne._

_I'm sorry if you're waking up without me, but I'll be right there!_

_Love you!_

_J x"_

Emily sighed and leaned back against the pillows. She was a bit soar after yesterday, but felt better than the last two days.

* * *

"Good morning Emily. How are you feeling this morning?" The doctor came into the room carrying her chart.

"Ready to be discharged." Emily smiled.

"Why am I not surprised? Let's have a quick check up shall we?" The doctor moved to stand in front of Emily, she lifted the chart and a pen. "So, do you want to tell me what happened yesterday afternoon, or do I need to find your girlfriend?"

"Nah, nothing much. I just moved away too fast." Emily smiled innocently.

"How was the pain?"

"Uhm, it hurt, but no more than a 7. Now it's almost gone." The doctor nodded and wrote somethings down on the chart.

"Can you lift your hands above your head?" Every time the doctor had a check up, she asked her to do the simple tasks, and every time Emily completed them perfectly, today was not any different.

"Well, everything looks good." The doctor wore a straight face, but was secretly grinned, and pretended to write something down on the chart.

"Aaaand?" Emily was almost jumping up and down in her bed in anticipation.

"And your labs are good too." The doctor kept her face, she even gave a small nod.

"Come on doc, you're killing me here!"

"Oh? I though I was making you better. But if you feel like that, maybe you should stay an extra night?" Emily's doctor looked up smirking.

"You're so mean!" Emily tried to look pissed, but she was really looking forward to get out of the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah. You're good to go! I'll have a nurse bring your discharge papers." She gave Emily a big smile. "But no work for at least two weeks, no heavy lifting or exercise the first week. And you need to rest!"

"Sure, doc! I'll be good!"

"No she won't!" JJ's voice floated through the room as the blonde entered the room smiling, "But I'll make sure she does so!"

"Good, now I know she won't push herself too hard!" The doctor chuckled and winked at JJ. "Emily, it has been a pleasure to be your doctor. And it was nice to meet you JJ. You take care of yourselves, I don't want to see you back her too soon!" The doctor shook both women's hands before leaving the room.

* * *

Half an hour after the doctor left JJ wheeled Emily towards the elevators.

"So I talked to Hotch," JJ started nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking two weeks off." The blonde spoke unsure, as if she didn't know if Emily wanted her around or not.

"Aaww..! You're the best! But you don't have too. I can take care of myself!" Emily reached over and squeezed one of JJ's hands.

"I know you do, Em! But, please, I need to be there for you too! And I'm not ready to go back to work, Dr. Garner doesn't think I'm ready yet. I have a lot to work out with myself."

"Okay, Jen. We'll get through this together!" Emily lifted the hand she was squeezing to her mouth and kissed the palm.

"So this feels kinda like déjà vu!" Emily mocked as JJ wheeled her towards the nurses station where Nikki and Nora stood next to each other waiting for the two agents.

"Yeah, but this time I get to boss YOU around." JJ leaned down and kissed Emily's neck.

The two New Orleans detectives drove them to the airport, again. The car ride was filled with small talk and laughter, and the FBI agents invited Nikki and Nora to come and visit them in Virginia.

"Thanks for everything!" Emily hugged Nikki tightly, while JJ and Nora shared a short hug.

"No, thank you!" Nikki whispered back, before letting go of Emily and moving over to hug JJ.

"Thank you so much for being there for me during this case Nora!" Emily whispered while hugging Nora.

"Thank you for coming down here again."

The two FBI agents said their final goodbyes before boarding the plane, once again leaving New Orleans behind them.

* * *

"Home, sweet home!" Emily said tired when they entered JJ's house. The blonde noticed the slip, but decided to to call the brunette on it, she knew Emily was exhausted.

"Come on, baby. Time for bed!" Putting their go bags away and locking Emily's gun in the gun safe, the two of them went upstairs to get ready for bed. Finally ready they pulled back the cover and crawled towards the middle, Emily pulling JJ close. They were snuggled close together; JJ in Emily's arms with the blonde's head on Emily's chest. JJ traced random patterns on Emily's chest and slowly lulled her to sleep.

"Jen?" Emily whispered, her voice a bit sleepy.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to New Orleans for me! I don't know how difficult it was for you, but I'm glad you came. I mean the world to me."

"Em? I'll always come for you, no matter where you are, okay?"

"'Kay," Emily mumbled sleepy, "Love you lots, Jen."

"I love you too, Em." The blonde whispered to her already sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: Yay, finally home! Next chapter will be JJ taking care of Emily:)

Their first real date is also coming up soon; who is asking, where are they going and what are they doing?

Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy:)


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

"Emily! What are you doing?" JJ rushed to the other woman's side and grabbed the bags from her. The two of them had gone shopping and picked up some of Emily's things, and Emily had just lifted two heavy bags out.

"Carrying things from the car to your house?"

"Nope! You, my dear, are going to go inside and take a bath. I know you're tired, it has been a long day!" Emily was about to protest, but JJ held up a hand. "I know you hate feeling like this and that you're 'okay', but Em, I know you're tired. Please, please let me take car of you!" The blonde was almost begging, so Emily simply nodded, put the bags in JJ's arms and walked towards the house.

"Thank you, Jen." Even though she would never admit it, the profiler was a little soar and tired. The feeling of having someone to take care of her was a little strange to her. Emily was used to take care of herself and other, so used to work through the pain. But JJ read her like an open book. If she looked a little tired, JJ would make her sit down, take a bath or a nap.

While Emily went inside, JJ started to unload the car. JJ was pleased that Emily didn't argue with her, she knew the older woman was unfamiliar with being taken care of and she had expected more struggling from the older woman, but it seamed as Emily too enjoyed being taken care when she was soar and tired.

* * *

"Babe, you hungry?" After putting everything away JJ made her way to the bathroom where her girlfriend were taking a bath.

"Hmm...? Yeah, I guess I'm a bit hungry." Emily opened her eyes and turned her head. "But come here first!" The brunette reached out for JJ's hand, and when the blonde tok it, she tugged her over and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke for air, JJ wore a happy smile.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" JJ sat down on the edge of the tub and reached over to find a wash cloth and started to rub it over Emily's back.

"Thank you!" The answer came in a whisper as Emily leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. "Thank you for being here for me and taking such good care of me. I...I'm not used to it, and I'm sorry if I'm being a bitch, but you...you are so good to me, Jay. What did I do to deserve you?" Touched by the brunette's words, JJ leaned down and kissed her temple.

"This is nothing compared to what you did for me, Em! I love you and I want to take care of you." She turned Emily's head to look her in the eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And I ask myself the same thing every day. I guess we're just lucky." She captured Emily's lips once again, this kiss a little more heated than the other.

Emily hummed happily and lifted her hand to cup JJ's face.

"I love you so much Jennifer!" As soon as JJ's full name slipped from her lips, the brunette froze. She hadn't called her girlfriend with her full name since the morning when JJ asked her not to. The blonde just smiled down to her and kissed her again.

"I though my name would bring up the bad memories, but hearing you say it like that makes me want to hear it everyday. I love you too Emily."

For the next minutes they sat in silence, while JJ tenderly washed Emily's back. Placing a kiss between the brunette's shoulder blades, JJ stood up.

"What do you want for dinner, Em?" Unable to not touch the brunette, her hand found Emily's cheek and stroke it tenderly.

"Uhm.. I don't know, Jennifer. I'm so hungry I'll eat anything you serve me, so surprise me!" She kissed the palm of JJ's hand before letting it go.

"Okay. Finish your bath and I'll go down and start dinner."

After one last kiss the blonde want down stairs to make dinner for the two of them.

* * *

Docking her iPod in JJ's docking station Emily moved into the kitchen. JJ had her back to the brunette, so Emily sneaked over and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Oy, there! I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate you doing that!" JJ pressed her back into Emily's front.

"Oh yeah? What's she like anyway?"

"She's best." JJ smiled and turned around in Emily's arms. "And I am so madly, completely, head over heels in love with her." JJ whispered the last words and leaned into Emily and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips.

"She sure sounds like a catch." Emily whispered.

The kitchen was filled with music from the living room, and when Jamie Cullum's _God Only Knows_ came through the speakers, Emily pulled JJ tighter into the embrace.

"Dance with me baby."

The two of them swayed; JJ resting her head on Emily's shoulder with her arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck.

_"I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it_

__

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me

God only knows what I'd be without you

_God only knows what I'd be without you"_

Emily sang softly in JJ's ear and pulled JJ even tighter.

When the song ended they parted. JJ reached up and tok Emily's face in her hands.

"God, you're so perfect!" She pulled the brunette's face down to her own and they kissed again; slow, but filled with love.

* * *

"You like?" Halfway through the dinner JJ looked questioning at her girlfriend. The brunette had been quiet during dinner and were no looking out in space.

"Yeah, this was really good, Jen!"

"I'm glad! But what's on your mind? You seam far away."

"Oh, I was just thinking about something." The brunette blushed a bit. She reached over the table and tok JJ's hand in her own.

"Is everything alright?" JJ looked worried and she went through possible things that could be wrong.

"Yes! Everything is perfect. I...I just have something to ask you, sweetie."

"Oh! You know you can ask me anything." JJ squeezed Emily's hand and smiled at the brunette.

"Well, since we, technically, never got our first date, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with out with me tomorrow?"

JJ couldn't help but smile. They were practically living together and ate all the meals together, but her girlfriend wanted to take her out on a date!

"I don't know, Prentiss. I don't just go out with anyone."

"Back to the 'Prentiss' thing again?" Emily smirked, "Agent Prentiss! Agent!" The brunette playfully demanded.

"Well, you see, every time I call you 'Prentiss' I end up with getting kissed by my super hot girlfriend, so I think I'll stick with 'Prentiss'!" JJ winked and the tow of them busted out in laughter. JJ moved around the table and sat down on her lap.

"You never answered, Jareau. Wanna go out with me, baby?"

JJ pretended to think about it before leaning forward to capture the brunette's lips.

"Is that answer enough for you?"

* * *

A/N: Wow! 50 chapters!:O Never thought that when I first started this story! Like the chapter? Hate it?

Thanks for the reviews!:) Makes me a very happy person:)

Anolan19: Fluff enough?;)


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

"Peeeeeeeen! You're not helping!" JJ whined and looked horrified at her best friend. The two friends were in the young media liaison's bedroom.

"Will you relax, JJ? It's not like you're going on a blind date. She's already seen you in blood, sweat and tears." Garcia chuckled lightly.

When JJ called her screaming that it was an emergency she had rushed over, only to find a freaked out JJ sitting among, what seamed to be, her whole closet on the floor. When she realized the emergency was helping JJ pick out her outfit for her and Emily's date, Garcia had, after playfully slapped JJ's arm, laughed at her.

Ten dresses and countless other outfits later they were nowhere closer to figure out what the young blonde should wear. Garcia had pointed to some of the outfits, but JJ had always found something wrong about them.

"Oh my God! You're right! I need to fine something that makes her think of me as beautiful, not weak little JJ!" JJ frantic started to search through her close again. "She told me to dress 'nicely'. What does that even mean?"

Garcia sighed and closed her eyes. It surprised her that her best friend would freak out so much because of a simple date with Emily. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. JJ untangled herself from the close and went downstairs to open the door. A few minutes later she came back into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Aaww.. From Emily?" JJ nodded, but looked confused. "What's with the face Jayje?"

"The note. It says 'Tell Garcia she knows where to find it.'" Garcia jumped up from her seat and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Get dressed, sweet pea, we're going shopping!" Garcia disappeared into the closet and dug trough some of the not so few things Emily kept at JJ's place. "Ugh! Why don't you move in together already? It's not like she's ever at her place anymore." Garcia finally found what she was looking for and turned around smiling.

"Hurry up you slowpoke! I'll go and make you some coffee before we hit the mall."

* * *

"Yeah, I know where that is... Really?... Are you sure?... Okay! Awesome... Of course, it's ME!... Yup... Have a good day!" JJ came down to hear Garcia talking excitedly to someone on the phone.

The media liaison placed two cups on the counter and filled them with coffee while she waited for Garcia to get off the phone. She closed her eyes when she tasted the coffee. Emily had obviously gone out and bought JJ's favorite.

"Coffee smells good." Garcia sat down next to JJ and tok a sip of her own cup. "Oh my! This is really good!"

"Yeah. Emily bought it to me. It's brewed in Alaska." JJ closed her eyes and inhaled the smell.

* * *

The two women finished their coffees and drove off in Garcia's car.

"So where is Emily?"

"I have no idea!" JJ pouted a little, "she left really early this morning, saying something about that she needed to swing by her place and fix something, and that I would be picked up around 8 tonight."

"You shouldn't worry so much JJ." Garcia turned to look at JJ for a split of a second before turning her attention back to the road. "Besides it's not like you spend a whole lot of time apart." The tech analyst snickered. JJ just stuck her tonge out and playfully slapped her best friend's arm.

The rest of the car ride was filled with easy conversation and laughter. It was a long time since the two of them had spent time together like this, carefree and filled with joy.

* * *

Garcia drove towards the mall, but instead of driving to the mall she kept driving downtown.

"Ehm, Pen? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Garcia smirked and found a parking spot. "We're here anyways." Garcia moved out of the car and waited for JJ to follow.

"Pen, what are we doing here?"

"Shopping?" Garcia smirked and started to move towards Saks. Before JJ could protest Garcia dragged her trough the main entrance.

"Ah! Ms. Garcia and ms. Jareau! We were just expecting you." A saleswoman stood on the inside and waited for them. She smiled and moved further into the store with Garcia and JJ following behind her.

"How the hell did you manage this?" JJ looked at Garcia, but the older blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"So, I heard you were looking for an evening gown. Anything you have in mind? Color? Shape?" The two blondes were sitting on a couch and the saleswoman handed Garcia a book with dresses.

"JJ here is going on a first date with her girlfriend, and she needs to look gorgeous."

"I'm thinking blue, something that will highlight her eyes."

"Yes. Don't you agree JJ?" JJ smiled and nodded, and before she knew it the saleswoman appeared with several blue evening gowns. They were a mix of everything there. Short gowns, long gowns. Every shade of blue from deep marine blue to light sky blue.

* * *

Four hours, a dress, a pair of shoes and a trip to the jeweler later a very happy Garcia drove the two blondes back to JJ's house.

"I can't believe we bought all of this stuff. How did you pay for it?" Garcia had pulled out the same card in every store, never letting JJ even come near the register. JJ had tried to protest several times, but she was ignored every time. Garcia had said something about JJ deserving each item, and she wouldn't let JJ talk her out of buying anything.

"That's just part of my awesome self. You have two hours before your lovely woman picks you up, so I suggest shower and change, ms. Jareau." Garcia smiled as she pulled up in front of JJ's house. JJ undid her seat belt and turned towards Garcia.

"Thank you so much for today! It was great to hang out just you and me again." She leaned forward to hug the older woman.

"Yeah, it was great Jayje." Garcia smiled as they pulled back. "Call me tonight!"

JJ smiled as she got out of the car, while nodding. "Bye Garcia." JJ stood waving in her driveway until Garcia's car turned around a corner and she couldn't see the vehicle anymore.

* * *

She went inside put the bags down. Turning on her iPod, she was soon accompanied by Gomez in the quiet house.

"Okay, Jareau. Let's go!" She said out loud and moved upstairs to shower.

* * *

One hour and 55 minutes after Garcia drove away there was a knock on the door. JJ had just finished the final touches on her make-up and went downstairs to open the door, expecting her date to be standing on the other side.

"Hi, Em. I've..."

Her sentence was cut short when she saw an unfamiliar man standing on her front porch with a hand clenching something behind his back.

* * *

A/N: *whistles innocently and waves* Hi!:D

Who's the guy? And is this, whatever this is, bad for our lovely ladies?


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

_One hour and 55 minutes after Garcia drove away there was a knock on the door. JJ had just finished the final touches on her make-up and went downstairs to open the door, expecting her date to be standing on the other side._

_"Hi, Em. I've..."_

_Her sentence was cut short when she saw an unfamiliar man standing on her front porch with a hand clenching something behind his back._

_

* * *

_

**_9 hours earlier_**

Emily stood anxiously and waited.

"Emily! It's good to see you again!" A man around Emily's age smiled widely when he saw who was standing and waiting for him. "It's been too long, how are you?" The two of them shared a hug.

"So, I need a favor."

"No! Whatever you want, the answer is no!"

"Timmy, come on! You haven't even heard what I'm gonna ask you!"

"That's because I KNOW you Emily." Tim smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're here to ask me to cook up something fantastic for you to bring to your date, who you really don't want to date, because you're in love with AJ. Or whatever her name is."

"Wow Tim! You got me. Yes, that's exactly what I was planing! How did you know? You know what? We should change jobs, I'll run the restaurant and you can have my position at the BAU." Emily's voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Sarcastic much?" Tim smirked and nudged Emily with his hip. The two of them locked eyes and started to laugh.

"A lot has changed since I last saw you." Emily was serious, but kept smiling.

"Emily Prentiss!"

"What?"

"Spill! NOW!"

"You were right, I have a date tonight."

"I knew it!" The man pumped his fist in the air and looked smug.

"But you were also very wrong. You see, tonight I have a date with my girlfriend."

"I'm still right, but go on."

"I've been with JJ for a little over a month now." Tim's mouth fell open. Emily chuckled. "Hello? Tim?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes a couple of times before her friend blinked and locked eyes with her.

"You better not be shitting me, Prentiss!" Emily just smiled and pulled out her BlackBerry. She looked through her messages before she found the one she was looking for.

_"Hi baby,_

_You just went downstairs to make breakfast, but I already miss you! Come back soon!_

_I love you so much!"_

Tim's smile grew as he read the message.

"Emily, this is great!"

"Yeah. So can you help me, Timmy?" He laughed and rolled his eyes again.

"What do you need, Emily?"

* * *

"Ms. Jareau?" The man pulled his hand from around his back and JJ froze. When she didn't answer his movements stopped and he looked questioning at her.

_Who is this guy! Where are you Emily! Okay JJ, stay calm._ JJ tried to breath calmly. She slowly nodded her head.

As soon as she confirmed that she was the one he was looking for the hand behind his back started to move again. The glowed hand came from behind his back and he held out a note.

"Ms. Prentiss asked me to give you this."

"Oh," unable to say anything else she takes the note from him and un folds the paper.

_"My darling,_

_James is here to take you to our date. I know you'll try to make him tell you where we're going, but no use, he's already sworn not to._

_I hope you had a great day with Garcia, and I can't wait to see you._

_Your Em x"_

"Are you ready to leave, ms. Jareau?"

Releasing a breath she didn't realized she held, JJ smiled and nodded.

* * *

"My, oh my! What do we have here? A nervous Emily Prentiss?" Tim's voice reached Emily as she nervously paced on the sidewalk. She didn't response to his comment, just started to fiddle with her hands.

"Hey Emily!" He grabbed her shoulders and stopped her movement. "Calm down okay? This is JJ, okay? Not some random girl you've just picked up. This is the woman you've been in love with for years, who is your best friend! She has seen you at your worst, she knows you."

She had frozen when he had grabbed her and was processing his words. Even though she looked nervous she nodded and smiled a little. Tim smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright. Everything is ready for you." He squeezed her shoulders. "I'll be right inside waiting for you, ready to be, as you nicely put it, 'the best host in history'." He chuckled and went inside, leaving Emily alone with her pacing and thoughts.

Not long after Tim disappeared inside, a black car came down the street and stopped in front of the entrance. Emily turned around so she was facing away from the car and listened to James exit the car and open the door for JJ.

"Here we are, ms. Jareau."

"Thank you, James." The brunette smiled as she heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

* * *

JJ looked out through the window and tok in her surroundings. The door opened and James helped her out.

"Here we are, ms. Jareau." He smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you, James." Once the blonde had read the note, she had relaxed in James' company. The two of them had chatted politely through the ride, witch had helped JJ to calm her nerves.

James smiled at her once more and tipped his hat, before he sat back in the car and drove away. When James had turned a corner, JJ started to look around her. Her gaze fell immediately at a figure standing in front of the entrance. She would recognize that woman anywhere in the world.

As if Emily could see JJ looking at her, she turned around with a huge smile. JJ smiled back and moved quickly to Emily and embraced the older woman. Emily chuckled when JJ almost threw herself into her arms.

"Hi baby," The blonde cupped Emily's face before pulling the brunette's face to her own and kissed her. Emily welcomed the kiss and hummed. When they broke apart they were both lost in each others eyes.

"Hi Jennifer," Emily lifted one of her hands and traced JJ's cheekbone.

* * *

A/N: Did you really think I was gonna screw up their first date? I'm not THAT evil...

So, question: what is JJ's favorite song? And why?

Thanks for all the feedback, you are the best!:D


	53. Chapter 53: The First Date part 1

**Chapter 53:**

Emily pulled back from their embrace to really take a look at JJ. The blonde's hair was slightly curled, just the way Emily loved it, and she had a pair of new shoes.

"New shoes?"

"Yeah. I was freaking out earlier and Garcia dragged me out shopping." JJ smiled and told Emily about her day while the brunette grabbed JJ's hand and walked her indside the restaurant.

"Good evening ladies." Tim stood right inside the door and smiled politely. "Do you have reservations?" While JJ looked around in the restaurant, Tim made faces to Emily.

"Yes, Prentiss." Emily rolled her eyes and poked her tong out.

"Ah, yes. Right this way ladies." Tim grabbed two menus and led the two of them through the restaurant. He led them to a quiet corner where a single table was set for two. The lights were dimmed and there were candles on the table. Emily pulled out the chair for JJ, before Tim, smirking, pulled out Emily's. He placed the menus in front them and left.

JJ was stunned. The restaurant they were at was a popular one, and for Emily to have gotten not only reservations, but this table, so alone, was amazing.

"Jennifer, you okay?" Emily put down her menu and grabbed JJ's hand. The blonde looked up and smiled at Emily.

"Yeah. It's just really overwhelming. Going shopping with Garcia, the things we bought was really expensive! Then being picked up by a driver, and now this very expensive, fancy restaurant."

"Well, you my dear need to get used to it! Because only the best is almost good enough for my girl." Emily leaned over the table and peeked JJ on the lips.

"Aaaww...! Aren't you two cute!" JJ broke the kiss and looked confused at the man who had showed them their table before.

"TIM! This is your way of being a perfect host? Maybe I should just fire you right now?" JJ didn't know what shocked her more; the fact that her girlfriend knew this man or that she had threatened to fire him.

"Nah, you wouldn't fire me Emmy!" Tim's teasing voice made Emily growl.

"Tim, why do you have to be so annoying?" Emily sighed and turned in her seat, facing the man. "Jennifer, this annoying man over here is Tim Henderson, he is my maitre d'. Tim, this is Jennifer Jareau, my girlfriend and colleague."

"It's very nice to meet you, ms. Jareau. Emily here have been talking about you for years."

"Nice to meet you to Tim, and please call me JJ." JJ smiled.

"Do you ladies want to order anything to drink?"

"So now you're playing host again?" Emily raised her eyebrow, "Tim you know what I want." Tim just nodded and scribbled something down on his block.

"Anything for the owner." He said in a mock whisper, earning a slap on his shoulder from the brunette.

"Jen? You wanna share with me? I promise is a good wine." Emily smiled softly at JJ. "Not that you wouldn't be capable of choosing anything for yourself!" She quickly added.

"No, Emily. I'm sure whatever wine you chose is wonderful." JJ smiled back and squeezed Emily's hand softly. The two of them got lost in each others eyes again and didn't notice that Tim disappeared.

* * *

"So, tell me Em, Tim said something about the owner and you kept telling him you would fire him?" JJ knew she earned her some information when her date blushed. The two of them sipped the wine Tim had brought over and JJ had to agree that it was a good wine.

"Well, I kinda own the restaurant." Emily blushed and looked down at the tablecloth.

"You're really full of surprises tonight baby." JJ smiled softly and squeezed Emily's hand again. She secretly wished they had been sitting next to each other instead of opposite sides of the table. Emily looked up, and as if she could read JJ's mind, she moved her chair a little bit around, hinted to JJ to do the same. As soon as they were sitting next to each other, JJ leaned her head on Emily's shoulder and sighed happily.

"You're so amazing, Emily! I can't believe you own a restaurant!"

"Nah.. It's no big deal. My grandfather owned it, and I inherited it when he died." JJ lifted her head and kissed Emily.

"I love you Emily."

Emily looked deep into JJ's sky blue eyes, her own deep brown shining from the love she expressed for the younger blonde. The brunette didn't have to tell her girlfriend what she felt for her, she simply showed it.

"Are you ready to order?" Their moment were interrupted by Tim standing next to the table, grinning.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess we are." Emily kissed JJ's hair.

* * *

The two of them talked some more while they waited on the food. JJ learned a lot about her girlfriend and vice versa, their first date was easy and enjoyable.

When Tim arrived with the food, their conversation stopped while the two of them ate in silence. After a little while Emily shyly held out her fork to JJ, to let her taste some of the food. JJ smiled at the action and pulled the fork into her mouth.

"Mmmm... That was really good babe!" She smiled brightly and the brunette returned the smile. JJ was really happy. Tonight had been a surprise, but a really good one. Emily had always treated her good, but tonight she really felt like a princess. The way Emily did everything to make her happy, made her really happy. She had never been in a relationship where her partner was so giving.

"I love you Emily." JJ looked into Emily's eyes, trying to show her love through her eyes too. "I know I say it all the time, but it's because for the first time in my life I feel like I really mean it. Because I love you so, so much Emily."

* * *

A/N: Yay, first date part 1:)

What is JJ's favorite song? And why?

Thanks for the reviews:)


	54. Chapter 54: The First Date part 2

**Chapter 54:**

"Do you ladies want desert?" Tim smirked, and then added, "here I mean." That comment and the smirked earned him a slap on the shoulder from Emily.

"Behave!"

"Emily, don't hit him!" JJ said softly, earning a smile from Tim.

"Aaww... And she protects me! Emily you better keep her, I like her." Tim winked.

"YES, Tim. We would like desert." Rolling her eyes and ignoring his comment, Emily opened the menu for JJ. "Seeing anything you want babe?"

"Hmm... Yeah, the tiramisu ." JJ smiled sweetly. Emily smiled back.

"Two tiramisu's then." Emily gave JJ a quick kiss. "I'll be right back, sweetie. Want anything else, just call on Tim." She got up and walked away with Tim.

_"She sure knows how to woo a woman!" _JJ chuckled lightly to herself. She couldn't be happier, and it wasn't just tonight. Being with Emily was like feeling the first of spring or to be on a concert with your favorite band. It was indescribable . JJ sighed happily.

"Sitting here and dreaming?" JJ looked up and met Emily's smily eyes. Her face lit up even more as her bright blue eyes met Emily's warm brown. Emily sat down and picked up JJ's hand. She lifted it to her mouth and kissed the knuckles .

"I love you Jennifer." It was so simple, but at the same time so meaningful . Emily was the only one that made the blonde feel really loved. The way she said those three words, the way her eyes were shining, the sweet way she would kiss her hand or cheek. So simple, but so meaningful.

"Alright ladies. Your desert!" Tim, his timing perfect as always, placed one bowl on the table, winked and disappeared.

"Oh great. One bowl = one spoon. I need to change that stupid rule." Emily muttered to herself.

"You don't wanna share with me?" JJ pouted, and Emily couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. JJ pouting was extremely cute. The brunette leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend's pouting lip.

"I'll share anything and everything, baby."

* * *

"Tim, thank you for tonight." Emily leaned over and hugged her friend. "And a wonderful host." She added a bit sarcastically . Tim moved away, faking hurt. JJ just smiled at the interaction between the two friends.

"It was lovely to meet you Tim!" JJ smiled and gave the man a small hug.

"Emily, you better keep this one! She is actually nice to me!" Tim whispered loudly to Emily.

"How do you know she's not faking it?" Emily whispered back.

"It was great to meet you too JJ. If you ever need dirt on ms. smarty-pants over here, just give me a call or stop by." He winked flirtatious.

"TIM!"

* * *

When James dropped them off outside Emily's apartment building, JJ was surprised. Emily smiled, and tugged the blonde with her.

Inside Emily's condo there were lit candles everywhere and the lights were dimmed, a fire sparked in her fireplace and a nice bottle of wine were prepped in the cooler. To say that JJ was shocked was an understatement. Tears were forming in JJ's eyes.

_"Oh, shit! She's crying! What did you do Emily? Something that could trigger a flashback? No." _Not knowing what else to do, Emily leaned over and wiped the tear away.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." JJ smiled, "these are happy tears. You make me so incredible happy Emily. You did all this for me?"

"Of course!" Emily's smiled matched JJ's.

"No-one's ever done things like this for me. You... You make me feel special, beautiful and wanted. But above all that; you make me feel loved and safe. Emily, I don't know what I would do without you." More tears escaped from the blonde's eyes.

"You do know that I feel the same way? That when I'm with you I feel safe and loved? Because you..." Emily tok a moment to try and find the right words. "You just make everything better JJ." She finally whispered. JJ leaned over and captured her girlfriend's lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

"Thank you!" JJ caressed Emily's cheek. After standing in the middle of the candles, kissing and just enjoying being near each other, Emily moved them to the couch in front of the fireplace. She poured the wine and handed JJ a glass.

"To the most beautiful, amazing, talented, sexy, impressive, bad ass woman on earth." Emily winked as she clinked her glass with the media liaison. JJ placed her glass on the coffee table and snuggled close to Emily. For a long moment she was lost in the flames. Emily smiled at the sight and leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of JJ's head. That made the blonde snap out of it, and she looked up to meet her lover's eyes.

"We need to have a fireplace."

"We do?"

"Yes! We need a big house, with the whole yard and white picked fence thing, and a fireplace. Because I like to watch the flames." Emily smiled at her girlfriend's words and pulled the smaller woman closer to her.

"Do you want kids, Jen?"

"Yeah I do."

"I can easily picture you as a mom to a little boy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes." Emily smiled.

"Well, I can picture you with a little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes." JJ locked eyes with Emily. She really could picture Emily with kids, she knew her girlfriend would be a fantastic mother some day. "You know you're going to be a fantastic mother one day, Em?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. And I hope that you'll let me experience it with you. Because somewhere down the line I want to have kids with brown hair and brown eyes. Kids that are going to be smart and funny, just like their mother."

Emily leaned down and kissed JJ again. She tried to pour all the love she had for the blonde into the kiss. When they finally broke for air, her eyes found everything she needed in the deep blue eyes belonging to her girlfriend.

"I love you Jennifer Adrianna Jareau!"

"And I love you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!"

* * *

A/N: Did you like their first date? Please leave a review:) Thanks for all the alert/favorite story!:)

Thanks for all the suggestions so far, but please come with more! What is JJ's favorite song? And why? It doesn't have to be about how she feels for Emily, but it can:p


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

The next morning came and the two lovers were tangled together in Emily's bed. Emily was lying on her back with her arm around JJ, the blonde wrapped around her body using her as a human teddy bear. Emily woke before JJ and lay silently and watched her. She smiled down and caressed JJ's arm. At the gentle touch JJ snuggled even closer. The brunette kissed the blonde's forehead before leaning over to see what time it was.

"Baby, I need to go to work." Emily kissed the blonde's forehead again and tried to untangle herself.

"No... Stay with me forever!" JJ mumbled sleepy into Emily's neck. The brunette chuckled lightly before carefully sliding off the bed. She tok a quick shower before returning to the bedroom. The blonde was now splayed across the bed, sleeping deeply. Emily got dressed and set a note and a key on her nightstand. She kissed JJ's forehead once more before heading off to work.

Walking out to her car she caught herself humming. Last night had been great, and there was nothing like waking up with JJ in her arms. She decided to take a small detour and pick up coffee for the team before going into the office.

* * *

At Quantico things were messy. Without the liaison, the team had to do JJ's work as well as their own and with the five extra cases Anderson had thrown their way the profiler was in for a day of paperwork.

Emil came smiling into the office.

"Looks like you and JJ had a good night!" Morgan said teasingly while she handed him his coffee.

"What makes you say that?" Emily shot back playfully.

"The smile on your face"

"So, I can't be happy?"

"With the amount of paperwork we have on our desks? No way!" He shook his head. Emily just smiled and walked over to Reid with his coffee. The smile stayed on her face as she sat down and started on the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

* * *

_"You are the best girlfriend ever! Last night was amazing! But I can't believe you went to work! Miss you already!" _

Elbow deep down in paperwork Emily's smile was long forgotten. But when she received a message from her girlfriend it returned before she even read the message.

_"Aaaww... Miss you too! I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully. Maybe we could grab lunch?"_

At his own desk, Morgan looked up in time to catch a Emily go from tired and slightly annoyed to happy with a goofy grin on her face. He was glad her friend had finally found someone how was worthy of her love.

"I'm glad you're happy Em!" He said honestly with a smile, "it makes me believe that there is such thing as love out in the crapy world."

"You know it's all her," the brunette smiled back, "she makes me believe in things I never did before. She makes me believe in love too." Emily's eyes lit up as soon as she started to think about JJ and her smiled got even wider once she talked about the blonde.

_"I would love to! I'll come and pick you up around 1?"_

_"Sounds perfect. Can't wait! Love you xx."_

_"Love you too!" _

Emily put down her phone and smiled happily. Only three hours till lunch.

* * *

When JJ woke up she was a bit confused. But then she remembered the amazing date and then the night in Emily's apartment. She looked around for any signs of the brunette, but there were none. A little disappointed she turned to her left and noticed a key sitting on the night stand. Under the key was a folded paper with her name written on it. Curious she lifted the note from under the key, settled against the pillows and started to read.

_"My dearest Jennifer,_

_First let me apologize for not being there when you wake up. I wanted nothing more than to stay with you in my arms forever, but I needed to go to work." _

The blonde had figured Emily had to go to work. She knew things would be crazier than normal with her gone and she couldn't imagine what it would be like if the brunette was gone too. She found it adorable that Emily actually apologized for it though. With a smile on her face, she kept reading.

_"Last night was amazing. You are amazing! Every single day you make me fall more in love with you Jennifer. The key is forever yours. I wanted to give it to you in person, but seeing as I am now at work and you're in my bed, it was impossible. Please feel free to use the key whenever you want to, you don't have to ask to come over to my place; mi casa es su casa!_

_I love you my darling!_

_Your Emily xx"_

After reading the little note three times, JJ, with a huge smile on her face, went in search for something to wear. Clad in Emily's robe, the blonde sat down on her girlfriend's bed and pulled out her Blackberry.

_"__You are the best girlfriend ever! Last night was amazing! But I can't believe you went to work! Miss you already!"_

She hit send and lay back on the bed. Their date had been truly amazing, no one had ever treated her the way the brunette had last night. She had wondered if they had moved too fast, but right now, lying in Emily's bed, all she could think about was the brunette. Her girlfriend had only been gone for three hours, but she already missed her.

_"Aaaww... Miss you too! I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully. Maybe we could grab lunch?"_

Emily's reply made her smile. The brunette missed her as well! JJ wrote a quick reply.

_"I would love to! I'll come and pick you up around 1?"_

_"Sounds perfect. Can't wait! Love you xx."_

_"Love you too!"_

Only three hours till lunch! JJ smiled and got out of bed, she hoped she could find enough things to do to occupy her mind making time go faster.

* * *

_Two hours and forty five minutes later_

JJ hummed happily as she pulled into the parking lot at Quantico. After showering and breakfast she had used her new key to lock herself out of Emily's apartment, taking a cab back to her own place. Time had went by slowly, but she was finally here. Walking into the elevator, she almost bounced up and down as it moved up to the BAU floor.

Finally she arrived the BAU's floor and JJ hurried out of the elevator. With her confident swagger she walked towards the doors that lead her into her workplace. Hand reaching out to touch the door she suddenly froze when someone started to talk to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't ms. can't handle the job"

Spinning around she were standing face to face with non other than agent Anderson.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone who reads this story! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been buried in school work and struggling with a writers block. But I'm back now!:)

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and adds this story to their alert/favorite:)


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

_JJ hummed happily as she pulled into the parking lot at Quantico. After showering and breakfast she had used her new key to lock herself out of Emily's apartment, taking a cab back to her own place. Time had went by slowly, but she was finally here. Walking into the elevator, she almost bounced up and down as it moved up to the BAU floor._

_Finally she arrived the BAU's floor and JJ hurried out of the elevator. With her confident swagger she walked towards the doors that lead her into her workplace. Hand reaching out to touch the door she suddenly froze when someone started to talk to her._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't ms. can't handle the job"_

_Spinning around she were standing face to face with non other than agent Anderson._

* * *

Putting her pen down, Emily sighs and stretches her back.

"You okay there princess?" Morgan lifted his head to catch Emily stretch and look slightly annoyed.

"Just feel like I'm drowning in paperwork." Emily shook her head, before checking the time. As she put down her wrist, she can't help but smile.

"I take it JJ's coming by soon?" Morgan smiles smugly, but before Emily even has the chance to replay they're interrupted by a very angry, yet familiar voice.

_"That's enough Anderson! Everyone knows that MY team is more successful than yours will ever be because of me! I've been nothing but polite to you, and you keep treating me like I don't belong here, well newsflash, I DO!"_

"Isn't that..?" Before Morgan can finish his question Emily is on her feet. His voice brought her back, and now she's on her way to see what, or rather who, has her lover so worked up. JJ rarely swears so Emily knows it's bad. JJ's voice rings through the bullpen as the brunette makes her way over to the entrance.

When she reaches the doors and sees Anderson on the other side, she understands why the blonde is so upset. She is on her way to go out there, but stops herself. JJ needs to fight her own battles, so she settles for the next best thing, watching the blonde carefully and get ready to cut in if needed. But by the looks of it, the blonde doesn't need anyone, she is chewing Anderson and spitting him out. JJ's voice rings through the bullpen as Morgan and Reid moves to stand next to her, both wanting to go out there, but Emily shakes her head.

_"I am the best damn liaison in the FBI and everyone knows it! Every high priority comes to ME! Every difficult console comes to ME!"_

JJ is giving Anderson a death glare and she keeps yelling, her voice even higher now.

_"EVERY GODDAMN THING THAT PASES THROUGH THE FBI COMES AND GOES TROUGH ME! YOUR TEAM RARLY LEAVES ON CASES BECAUSE YOU DON'T DO YOUR JOB. **MY** TEAM WORKS TWICE AS HARD AS YOURS BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT **MY **TEAM IS THE BEST AND THE ONCE ABLE TO HANDLE THE HEAT AND THEREFOR HANDLES THE CASES TO ME! EVERY TIME **YOU** MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE PRESS **I** HAVE TO GO OUT THERE AND FIX IT. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR WHAT I DO, SO DON'T TELL ME I CAN'T HANDLE MY JOB!"_

By now the whole BAU team had gathered, and Emily refused anyone to interfere with the two of them, so the two women and four men simply watched their sweet, delicate liaison yell and act very unlike herself. Anderson stood frozen to the spot while JJ yelled, but Emily could see him getting angrier and angrier by the second. And being on the best profiling team in the country, the four other profilers saw it as well.

"He's gonna snap." Morgan said. He was angry at Anderson, but very proud of JJ to stand up for herself. He also knew that if Anderson would do anything, both he and Emily would be out there in a second.

* * *

"You pathetic little bitch!" Anderson lifted his hand and the blonde just waited for it to make contact with her face, but instead she saw the man forcefully be tackled to the ground by Emily.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Emily growled in his ear. Anderson was momentary shocked by the attack from the other woman, but quickly shook it off and moved out of Emily's grasp.

"You need your girlfriend to rescue you, huh?" He was on his feet again and moved closer to the blonde. Emily stepped in between the two of them, her eyes were furious.

"You can't stand it, can you?" The brunette's voice were ice cold. "You can't stand the fact that JJ is the best liaison, you can't stand the fact that a woman is better than you. You can't..."

Before Emily could finish the sentence a fist made contact with her face and she fell to the ground.

Then three things happened.

One: JJ lunged for Anderson.

Two: Morgan busted through the door and grabbed JJ

Three: Reid and Hotch grabbed Anderson.

"Let. Me. Go. Morgan!" JJ growled, her teeth firmly pressed together.

"No. You did so good, and I'm so very proud of you JJ. Don't sink down to his level!" Even though Morgan wanted nothing more than to rip the man into pieces, he wouldn't want the blonde to get in trouble. The blonde struggled against the strong man, she wasn't going to let this go easily. Not only had he insulted her, but he had actually punched her girlfriend.

"JJ!" Morgan's voice tried to make JJ snap out of her rage, "JJ, don't do this. I know you want to kill him, trust me, I do too, but right now Emily needs you!" As soon as those words left Morgan's mouth, JJ stopped all of her motions.

She turned her head and saw the brunette lay unconscious on the floor.

"Emily!" Morgan let go of the blonde, and she fell to her knees next to the brunette. "No, no, no, no! Emily, baby, please open your eyes! I love you! Emily!" the young liaison cried out for her love as her friends dragged the agent responsible away and called an ambulance.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you want next?

Thanks to everyone who reviews and adds to alert/favorite!:D


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57:**

Half an hour later the blonde sat in the waiting room in the ER. After the EMT's had arrived they had quickly loaded Emily up on the gurney, JJ had insisted on riding with them to the hospital. After the blonde had yell, and scared the EMTs, they loaded the still unconscious brunette in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. Now JJ was sitting alone in the waiting room, shaking in fear for her girlfriend. No one would tell her anything and the team was still at Quantico.

The minutes go by. JJ hates feeling the helpless. She needs to do something! The blonde puts her head in her hands. All she wanted was a nice quiet lunch with her girlfriend, but instead she ended up in a fight with a bigot, sexist man who had punched her girlfriend, broken her nose and left her unconscious on the linoleum floor

"Emily Prentiss?" As a doctor came through the doors and called out Emily's name, JJ was on her feet immediately .

"I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss is my colleague . Is she alright? Has she woken up? How bad are her injuries?" JJ talked fast as her eyes searched the doctor for answers.

"Agent Jareau, please calm down." The doctor gently tok JJ's arm and led her over to some of the chairs. "Agent Prentiss came in unconscious with a broken nose. We started to examine her before taking her down to CT. On our way down there she woke up and asked for a 'JJ'. Do you know who that is?" He paused when she nodded.

"I'm..." She had to clear her throat , "I'm JJ" she finally whispered.

"Aahh..." The doctor smiled, "well then JJ, why don't you come with me. She has asked a lot for you." He stood up and started to walk towards the same doors as he entered.

"Now, I need to warn you, she is hooked up to a lot of machines, most of them are just to monitor her. She is weak and a little disorientated. And she needs to stay calm." He stopped outside a door. "Have one of the nurses page me if there's anything. I'm Dr. Kennedy." He gave her a smile and walked off.

JJ stood frozen outside the door. Sure Emily had been hurt before. But this time it was different. This time Emily wasn't 'just' a colleague or friend, this time it was her girlfriend, the woman she loved of all her heart on the other side of the door. And no UnSub had done this to her, this was her fault. Emily was in that bed because of her. Because she couldn't man up to just tell the man to shut up the first time he pushed her.

Did Emily even want to see her?

Pushing all of the doubt away, JJ moved closer to the door. She knew that it's her turn to be there for Emily, to be her safety net and strength.

* * *

"Hi, Em." The blonde pushed the door open and entered the hospital room.

"Hi, Jen." JJ moved closer to the bed and sat down in the chair next to Emily's head. She didn't like that Emily sounded so weak.

"I'm so glad you're okay." JJ bent over and kissed Emily softly. "How's your head beautiful?"

"Oh, I've had worse." Emily joked and tried to turn her head, but instead she cried out in pain.

"Emily, sweetie, don't move okay. I bet your head is pretty soar." JJ let Emily squeeze her hand through the pain, and soon the pain faded away.

"Will you please distract me for a bit?" The brunette pleads, with pain viseble in her dark brown eyes.

"The boys and Pen are coming soon, or at least I hope so." JJ talked softly while tracing random patterns on Emily's hand. "I think I scared the EMTs when I demanded to ride with you to the hospital." That earned a chuckle from Emily.

"Well, you can be pretty scary when you want to, baby." Emily's eyes have that teasing glint that JJ loves so much, and the blonde's face breaks into a smile.

"Hey now!" She tries her best to sound annoyed, but can't hold back the smile and her shining eyes. She brushes some of the brown hair out of Emily's face before caressing her cheeks.

"I love you, Jennifer." The brunette lay her own hand over the one the blonde has on her cheek and stopping her motions. JJ's eyes shine with love and pride. She'll never get over the feeling of Emily's voice when she expresses her love for her. It's like nothing she's ever experienced. It makes her heart beat fast, causes butterflies in her stomach, her breath to increase and her knees to go weak.

"I love you too Emily. I'm so glad..." Her sentence is cut short when Emily's eyes rolls back and she starts to shake violently. Before JJ can fully react to what's happening, several nurses and doctors is in the room.

"She is seizuring!"

"Get her out!"

"Somebody get her chart!"

"Page Dr. Kennedy! NOW!"

Orders are shouted everywhere and JJ tries to get back to Emily.

"Emily!" JJ watches as her girlfriend is fighting for her life and nurses and doctors are everywhere. Some are holding her down, one has brought out a small flashlight and is checking her eyes to see if her pupils are responding and one is pushing something into her IV.

"Ma'am I need you to step outside right now! We're doing everything we can for your friend, but right now you need to step out." A young doctor grasps her arm and almost drags her out of the room.

"She's coding!"

Is the last thing the blonde hears before she collapses on the floor, crying hysterically.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

A few minutes after the blonde collapses on the floor, the door is jerked open and several people are running alongside the bed with Emily.

"Where is Dr. Kennedy?" Someone is shouting.

"Page him again! We're moving her up to OR 2!"

JJ lifts her head in time to see a doctor yelling while running and pushing Emily's bed down the hall.

"Emily! No! Please! EMILY!" She feels like she's yelling, but there is no sound coming out of her mouth. She thinks someone is asking her to leave, but her body is numb.

* * *

"Go for Garcia!" Garcia is answering her phone a bit preoccupied. She is trying to find the security footage she's looking for so she can go to the hospital and visit her friend.

"Hello?" The caller doesn't answer and Garcia immediately pulls up a tracing program. "Is there anyone there?" She patiently waits and is surprised when the answer pops up on her screen.

"Jayje, honey? What's wrong?"

_"Em... Coding... Unconscious again..." _Is all Garcia understands from the sobbing, slightly hysterical blonde.

"Okay, Jayje. I'm coming okay? Just sit tight, I'll be right there!" Garcia hangs up and dials another number.

"Morgan, we need to leave right now!... No! I don't care. Look, JJ just called, she's crying... All I understood was that Em is coding or something!"

Three minutes later the five agents are in the cars on their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Oh, Jayje!" As soon as JJ hears Garcia's voice, she collapses in her friends arms. She had been laying on the floor, unable to move. The young media liaison is clinging to the elder blonde as she soaks Garcia's shirt in her tears.

Not long after the team arrives, JJ cries herself to sleep in Garcia's arms. The tech analyst untangles herself carefully from the sleeping blonde and motions for Morgan to pick her up and carry her over to the waiting room.

"What do we do now?" Reid looks at his unit chief. They are all terrified for their brunette friend.

"I need to speak with Emily's doctor. And we need to inform Ambassador Prentiss."

* * *

_JJ's POV_

_Something is nudging my foot and pulling me out of my peaceful sleep._

_"Hmpf," I grunt, not wanting sleep to go away yet. Why would I want to open my eyes? Then I hear the most beautiful sound in the world. I hear two voices giggle. But I only recognize one of them. The one that belongs to the love of my life, my beautiful Emily. I crack my eyes open and am greeted by Emily's head rapidly disappearing behind the bed, next to a little boy with beautiful brown eyes and hair. Her beautiful brown eyes and hair. Then realization hits me. He is mine. That sweet little boy that looks exactly like my Emily, is mine._

_"Good morning you two." I say with a playful smile once they peek up. I lift my hand and does a 'come hitter' motion with my finger. Oliver Nathan Prentiss climbs up in the bed and crawls quickly into my waiting arms. He snuggles close to my chest as I press kisses to the top of his head._

_"Hi baby," I turn my head and am greeted by warm, brown eyes and a soft kiss. _

_I sigh happily as Emily wraps her arms around me. Life couldn't be more perfect._

* * *

The blonde opened her eyes and looked confused around. Where was Emily? And Oliver? And the lazy Sunday morning? As reality hits the blonde she starts to cry again. Her whole body shivers as she wraps her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the world.

Suddenly someone's arms wrapped her up in a tight hug and held her. She inhaled Garcia's scent and felt the strong calming presence of her best friend. After being held and crying some more, JJ pulled back. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears and she looked sad and tired.

"Hi Jayje." Garcia said softly as she stroke some of JJ's hair out of her face. "How are you holding up?" JJ tok some deep breaths before answering.

"I'm not so good Garcia, but I don't think there's any tears left." The liaison sound defeated and sad, not like herself at all. "Have Emily's doctor been out?"

"Not yet, but an resident told us that they were taking her to surgery. We're waiting on someone from Dr. Kennedy's staff."

"Oh," JJ looked even more lost, and it broke Garcia's heart to see her friend so unlike herself.

"Family and friends of Agent Emily Prentiss?" A young doctor came through the doors that JJ had been led through some hours ago, and the six team members stood quickly.

"Agent Prentiss,"

"Please call her Emily!" Garcia interrupted before the doctor could say anything else.

"Alright then. Emily arrived with a broken nose and she had hit her head so we tok her to a CT scan. The scan came back clean, so it looked like she had gotten lucky; only a small concussion and the broken nose. Then she had a seizure and her heart stopped. We brought her into the OR and Dr. Kennedy is now operating on her. It looks like there was a small bleed in her brain. The nurse never got a chance to take her full medical history, so I need to ask, has Emily had any injuries lately?"

"She was shot." JJ's voice was no louder than a whisper, but everyone heard her loud and clear. "In the chest. She was wearing a kevlar."

"Thank you," the doctor nodded, "I need to go back into surgery now, but I will be back to update you in an hour." With that the young woman in scrubs disappeared the same way she came from.

"Jayje, why don't we go find you something to eat?" Garcia put an arm around her friend and led her towards the exit. JJ had a blank look in her eyes and seamed too far away to care, so she let the older blonde lead her out of the waiting room, out of the hospital and towards a deli down the street.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know! The chapter is too short! You want to know what happened to Emily. I promise to update again soon, but I'm too tired to write any more now. I'll try to update again tomorrow!:)

Thanks for all the reviews, you are awesome!:D

And also thanks to my partner in crime, Kat-D11:)


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

When Garcia placed a cup of steaming coffee and a plate with a sandwich in front of JJ, the young blonde snapped out of her daze.

"Here you go kitten." Garcia sat down across the table with her own cup of coffee.

"Thanks Pen, but I'm not really hungry." JJ shuffled the sandwich around the plate.

"Sweetie, you need to eat something. It's important for you to keep your strength up now. I can't have you pass out too." The tech analyst leaned over the table and grabbed JJ's hand. "I know your scared pumpkin, but not long ago I sat across from a very scared brunette, forcing her to eat while you were in a hospital bed." Garcia smiled a bit when she thought back to the conversation she had the the brunette profiler that morning.

"She was freaking out. She had just told you she had feelings for you, and then all of your memory hit and you passed out."

"Oh, yeah I do remember her telling me that she likes me, but not the passing out part." JJ joked dryly while picking on her food.

"Anyways, when she told me that you liked her back, she was so happy. I've never seen Emily that happy." Garcia ignored JJ's comment and kept talking, "She had told me a long time ago that she had a crush on you, and I tried and tried to make her tell you, to do something about it, but she refused. She said you meant to much to her to risk your friendship." Garcia smiled softly at the blonde across the table. "But just look at you two now kitten. What you two have is really special, and I'm happy for you."

The two of them sat in silence for awhile, both sipping their coffee lost in thoughts. JJ started to fiddle with her fingers nervously and tried to hint that they'd leave the deli and go back to the hospital.

"So, JJ." Garcia started, she was determined to not leave until JJ eat the sandwich. "You never told me much about your trip to Norway. I want details!" Garcia gave her a sweet, innocent smile with a sing-song voice. She even battered her eye lashes. Whatever she tried, she succeeded , because JJ couldn't hold back a laughter and a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes.

"Details about what? The country or me and Em?" The smile stayed on JJ's face, it felt good to be able to think of her and Emily's happy times.

"Well, both of course!" Garcia winked at her friend, glad to see her smile. Smiling JJ reached for her BlackBerry and pulled up a photo of her and Emily on top of a mountain.

"Oh, that's beautiful kitten. Where are you?" Garcia grabbed the phone and sent the picture to herself.

"That's in Bergen. The city is surrounded by seven mountains and one of the days we were there Emily to me up there with the Fløibanen Funcular. It was so beautiful." JJ's eyes were shining when she was thinking about the time.

"Oh, see! That's the fish market!" JJ pulls up another photo, this time it's a shot of herself in front a stand holding a huge cod. "Every morning fishermen came into the shore with their fish and sold it, fresh, right there. It was amazing, all kinds of fish. Since we stayed on a hotel Emily wouldn't let me buy anything since we couldn't cook it, but then she sneaked out and bought a cod and talked to the chef and she actually made me dinner, from that cod I'm holding right there."

Garcia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and picked it up.

"This is queen of knowledge speaking." JJ kept looking through the pictures while Garcia was on the phone. She didn't even notice the other woman standing up and walking a bit away from the table while speaking.

* * *

"Did you reach the ambassador?" Rossi looked at Hotch, who just shook his head.

"No, she was in an important meeting. Her secretary told me he tell her to call me as soon as he got a hold on her." The unit chief sighed and closed his eye. "How did this happen Dave?"

"Aaron, you couldn't have done anything different." Rossi placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Have you called Haley?" When Hotch again shook his head, Rossi continued. "Take a moment to call your family. Everything will be okay." The last part was just as much for his own benefit as it was for his younger chief.

* * *

"Pumpkin?" Garcia's voice brought JJ back to reality and she looked up from her phone. "Morgan just called, they're finishing up the surgery and Dr. Kennedy is coming out to talk to us soon. Since you've been a good girl and eaten your sandwich I'm gonna let you get out of here. Let's go kitten."

_Emily is out of surgery. Emily. Is out. She's out of surgery!_ The words dance around in JJ's head, making all her motions and thoughts freeze.

"JJ, sweetie?" Garcia touches the young blonde's arm and pulls her to her feet. "Come on, kitten." The tech analyst leads her friend across the street and into the waiting room. JJ is once again lost in her head.

A few minutes after the two blondes arrive, Dr. Kennedy and other surgeon from earlier walk through the door. As the team spots their friend's doctor, they all rise and form a semi circle.

"We believe the surgery was successful . We were able to get to the bleed fast and stop it. Emily is now being moved up to ICU and she'll wake up as soon as the anesthetics wear off." Dr. Kennedy gives them a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Kennedy." Hotch face is almost a smile as he thanks the doctor.

"Do you have any more questions?" Dr. Kennedy is looking at the six team members, before turning to walk away.

"Hold on, Dr. Kennedy," Reid raises his voice. "Why wasn't her bleed discovered sooner? You say that you got to the bleed fast, but do you know how long it actually was bleeding before you were able to stop it? How is all of this affecting her heart? Why did she go into cardiac arrest?"

"Uhm... The first scan didn't show any brain bleed, so we didn't even consider it. She only fell to the floor." The doctors looked at each other, a little unsure on what to say.

"Excuse me, how long have you been working here?" After Reid's questioning , the whole team has turned their full focus back on the doctors.

"This is my first year as an attending." Dr. Kennedy answers.

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Kennedy. That's all." Reid's tone is slightly cold as he ushers the doctor away.

* * *

"What was that about?" Rossi turn to look at the young genius as soon as the doctors disappears.

"About Emily." The young man answers, "Don't you think it's weird that when a person comes in unconscious with a broken nose they only send her to a simple CT scan? And then they don't have time to take her medical history? There is no reason for Emily to go into cardiac arrest with a head injury. They should have looked better at her when she was first admitted." As he talked, Reid seamed to grow angry.

"I agree with Reid. Even though I'm don't understood half the things he said, I do agree that they should have check her out better when she first got here." Morgan stepped up next to Reid.

"I'm with boy-wonder and chocolate adonis!"

"I say we bring in an expert." Hotch speaks up, looking at each of his team members.

"Yes, I agree. JJ what do you think?" Rossi, and the rest of the team, turns to the blonde, who has gotten very quiet and quite pale.

"She...Emily needs a doctor who knows how to treat her. Reid, can you call Dr. Draper and ask her to come? I don't know if she's top ten or anything, but she were good to me in New Orleans." JJ's voice comes out more unsteady than she wants.

"Of course. I'll call her right now." Reid moves over and squeezes JJ's shoulder. "And she is top ten neuro." He says with a proud smile and walks off to call her.

"As the holder of Emily medical proxy, this is your call JJ. I'm going to go and inform Dr. Kennedy of your decision ." Hotch walks off towards the nurses station to find the doctor.

"I am the holder of Emily's medical proxy?" The blonde looks at her remaining three team members. Morgan and Rossi looks just as surprised as herself, but Garcia just nods.

"Yeah. You've been for awhile, sweetie. Emily changed it when she realized that her mother wouldn't be the one that made the right decisions for her medical care."

"Oh." JJ was feeling a wash of happiness as she let the new information sink in. Emily trusted her!

"You can come and see Agent Prentiss now. But only two at the time." A nurse comes over with a chart in her hands.

"Go on JJ." Garcia smiles and pushes the blonde to go with the nurse. "We'll give the two of you some time before one of us will join you."

* * *

A/N: I'm bringing back Dr. Eva Draper, JJ's neuro doctor form New Orleans and Reid's girlfriend.

Is Emily going to wake right up from the anesthetics or is she going to have more trouble?


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60:**

JJ follows the nurse down a long hall. Both to her left and right there were rooms with patients. Finally they stopped outside a door.

"Agent Jareau? This is Agent Prentiss' room. When you see her you are going to get a little surprised and scared. She is going to be pale, but that is form the surgery and her color will return to normal throughout the day.

Right now she is hooked up to a lot of machines, including a ventilator to helping her breathe. If she wakes up, help her to stay calm until her doctor comes and help her remove the ventilator. It's usual for patients to wake up very confused. If there is anything, just call on us."

JJ stod outside the door and watch the nurse disappear in the direction they came from. Not sure what to do, JJ starred at the door for a few seconds before slowly opening the door and cautiously entering the room.

Emily didn't look like herself. She was pale and there were a lot of tubes and wires attached to her body. The blonde moved carefully closer to the bed.

"Hi Em," JJ whispered as if not to disturb the brunette. When her lover gave her no response, she sank down in a chair next to the bed. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but Emily I...I need you. I need you okay? So please wake up!" The blonde reached over and grabbed the unconscious woman's hand.

* * *

Three hours later the blonde was sitting in the same chair, holding Emily's hand. She hadn't moved since she sat down. The team had been in and out, one at the time. They had talked a little bit to Emily, all saying that they loved her and wanted her to wake up. They all had given JJ worried looks and some, Garcia and Morgan, had tried to talk to her, but JJ seamed to be as far away as Emily. Her eyes were blank and locked on Emily, her hand holding on to Emily's as if she let go one of them would disappear.

A small knock was heard on the door before a familiar face came through the door.

"Hi JJ." When JJ didn't respond or show any sign to register the other person in the room, the woman walked over to her and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I flew all the way from New Orleans and you're not going to say hi to me?"

When JJ felt someone touch her, and being so close, she turned around and saw Dr. Eva Draper standing next to her. Emily's chart in her hand and her white lab coat over casual clothes.

"Oh, hi." JJ answered in a low voice. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"I'm honored that you called. But I'm also glad. You and Emily mean a lot to Spencer and when he told me about her doctor there was no doubt in my mind." Eva smiled softly at JJ. The doctor had dealt with a lot of patients and their family and friends, so the blonde's behavior wasn't unfamiliar to her. She knew that more than anything, the blonde was scared, and the way the doctors hadn't done their job properly wasn't helping either.

"I've read over her chart and spoken with her doctor," the doctor's voice was calm and soft, "I am going to run some tests on Emily to see where we stand. After that I will come and talk to all of you. Is that alright JJ?"

The blonde seamed to go into her blank state again, so the redheaded doctor placed a hand on her shoulder again.

"JJ, look at me." The command was soft, but Dr. Draper waited until JJ turned her head before continuing to talk. When the blonde finally turned her head, the doctor could see a mix of fear and shock in her eyes. "JJ, I want nothing more than for you and Emily to get safely out of here and I will do absolutely everything in my power to see that you get to go home together. If I need to I will call in a crew of the best doctors and nurses, and IF I need to operate on her, I will brig my own surgical team from New Orleans up here. I won't say that you have nothing to worry about, because I don't know how her situation is yet and I don't want to lie to you, but I will do anything I can. Okay JJ? Can you trust me?"

After awhile JJ slowly nodded. She did trust Dr. Draper.

"Good. If it's alright with you I'm going to start to run the tests on her. My resident is somewhere in here getting us in line for CT scans. I will give you a minute with her. Just come out in the hall when you're ready JJ." With one final squeeze on the blonde's shoulder, the doctor left the room as quietly as she entered.

* * *

"This is Nathan Jareau speaking." Nathan picked up his phone. It was unusual form him to be called up from an unknown number.

_"Nathan? It's Penelope Garcia. I'm on JJ's team. We met in New Orleans."_ When he heard who it was, he got worried. Had something happened to JJ?

"Yes, I remember you. Is everything alright? Has something happened to JJ?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but it sounded a bit more shaky than he would have liked.

_"JJ is physically unharmed. But Emily is unconscious, with a broken nose. She got punched in the nose trying to protect JJ. When she fell to the floor she hit her head hard and went unconscious. She was brought to the hospital and woke up soon after. Then she went into cardiac arrest, without anyone knowing why. They rushed her into surgery and found a small brain bleed." _Garcia tok a breath, and Nathan felt uneasy. He was really worried about Emily.

_"It looked like her doctors didn't take her medical history or check her properly when she was first admitted. We have called in Dr. Eva Draper from New Orleans. She treated JJ when she was there and she is also one of the best neuro surgeons in the country." _There was a pause again. Nathan's mind spun, his daughter's girlfriend, a woman who had grown to like very much, was unconscious with a broken nose for standing up and protecting his daughter. Oh, poor Jenny!

"How is Jenny holding up?"

_"No good, sir. She moves around on auto-pilot. I think she is in shock."_ Again there was silence on the other end. _"I know it's a lot to ask, but could you consider coming here?"_

* * *

"Emily, Eva is here. And she's going to take you down to run some more tests. I... I won't ever ask you for anything else, but can you please, please be okay? I love you so much!"

And with that the blonde leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead before slipping silently out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Wow! 60 chapter! Who would have thought that when I started this story? Not me!:p

Thanks to the readers and the people that adds this story to their alert/favorite list!:) It's inspiring to see how many who reads this fic.

To everyone who leaves a review: Thank you so much for taking the time! It means a lot to get the feedback I do and that's why I keep writing!:D


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: Hi:) Sorry for the delay! I'm on holiday, so don't have internet all the time! I'll UD again as soon as I can!:) Please review:)

This is for you, my partner in crime:)

* * *

**Chapter 61:**

_Emily's POV_

_I have no idea on how I ended up here. The last thing I remember is talking to JJ in a hospital bed. I guess I'm still in the hospital. I cast a glance down on the bed. Oh yeah, I'm definitely still at the hospital. Whatever they loaded me up with must've been really good, because I'm standing next to a bed, where I lay. There are all kinds of wires and tubes connected to my body._

_"Hi Em," JJ comes into the room. Or my room I guess. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but Emily I...I need you. I need you okay? So please wake up!" She leans down and takes my hand in hers. I can see her touch my hand, but I can't feel it._

_I squat down next to her. She doesn't look like herself, and it scares me. It's like isn't there. Her eyes are blank and her gaze is locked at my hand._

_We sit in silence for awhile, both of us watching me. I'm pleased to see that my chest is moving up and down and the machines tells us that my heartbeat is strong. _

_The team comes and goes. First Garcia; she is trying to get trough to JJ, but she also gives me a hug and tells me to wake up. Next is Morgan; he just wants me to wake up, telling me that Anderson is going to really sorry for what he did. Reid is just being Reid. He tells JJ some statistic about waking up from this kind of coma, but my love is gone, lost inside her head. Hotch and Rossi tries to comfort her, but as our supervisors they are a little stiff. _

_Then Dr. Eva Draper comes in. The woman is a saint. She gets through to JJ for the first time. She clearly knows how to work with loved once of a patient. Hang on! What is she doing? Wasn't my doctor Kennedy or something? The redheaded New Orleans doctor gives JJ's shoulder a squeeze and walks out of the room._

_"Emily, Eva is here. And she's going to take you down to run some more tests. I... I won't ever ask you for anything else, but can you please, please be okay? I love you so much!" _

_My heart breaks at the sound of her voice and I lean closer to her._

_"Jennifer, there is no way I'm leaving you. I'll always be watching over you. Just like the time in New Orleans. I love you Jennifer."_

* * *

The waiting room were filled with all kinds of families , they were different, but also the same. Worried sick for their loved once. What stuck out was a group of six people. Four men and two women. They shared no similarities in their looks, but the way they were tuned into each other, they looked like a family.

The BAU team sat anxiously in the waiting room. Dr. Draper had been gone for an hour and there was no news. Since the New Orleans doctor had arrived no one except for JJ had heard anything. When JJ had joined them she didn't look like herself. She hadn't spoken since she told them what Dr. Draper was up to, and she didn't sound like herself. Her eyes were empty and she sat stiffly at the edge on her chair. Both Garcia and Morgan had tried to talk to her, but she was unresponsive.

"Kitten?" Garcia sat down next to JJ and rubbed her back. The blonde didn't answer and kept her eyes straight in front of her.

"The ambassador called Hotch. She is in Europe on some meeting, but she won't be here for at least a few days. She said something about needing to finish some business before she could leave." The young liaison nodded, but didn't verbally response.

"I also called your parents. They should be here any moment." Garcia looked for any sign of the old JJ, but couldn't. The woman next to her wasn't JJ and that worried her. After sitting next to her best friend for a little while longer, Garcia gave her one last sympathetic glance before heading over to Morgan.

"Here you go baby girl," Morgan handed the tech analyst a bottle of water while casting a worried glance over at the blonde sitting silently a few seats over. "How is she?"

"I don't know. It's like she isn't here."

The two of them look at the stiff blonde, both worried for how she would handle it if their friend never wakes up form the coma.

* * *

"Hello again Agent Hotchner. Agent Rossi." Dr. Draper and her resident comes into the waiting room and heads straight for where the FBI team is seated. "Agent Morgan, Penelope." She addresses each one of them, before sitting down next to JJ. The blonde hasn't even acknowledge d the doctors. Dr. Draper once again put her hand on JJ's back, the blonde woman slowly turns her head and meets Dr. Draper's eyes.

"Hi JJ. How are you holding up?" She speaks softly, really trying to make the other woman feel comfortable. JJ opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Instead her gaze falls to the floor and she shrugs her shoulder.

"This is Dr. Kathryn Robbins. She has been assisting me on this case." The redhead gave the young doctor a small smile. The team, except JJ, introduced themselves to the young doctor. Morgan even flashed her one of his flirtatious smiles.

"We have ran a lot of tests on Emily. It seams like the bleed in her brain is under control for now. It was actually lucky that she did go in to cardiac arrest, because they wouldn't have found it otherwise. The reason for her heart to stop is most likely the drugs they gave her. She had a minor allergic reaction, and with the bleed in her brain, it caused a lot of stress on her still healing heart and she went into cardiac arrest. I know and have worked with Dr. Hercules Jackson, who is the head of cardiothoracic surgery here, before and he is now with her doing some more tests.

We caught this is time, she was lucky. And she is strong. We've seen patients in better conditions than hers that just give up, but she keeps fighting. You all need to be there for her. Talk to her when you visit her." Eva looks at each of the six team members.

"I will be here through her whole recovery and I will supervise her case from now on. The neuro surgeon that first operated on her is removed from this case." She gives them a reassuring look. She knows from her time working with the earlier that they have a hard time trusting strangers, but she needs them to trust her. The eight people stay quiet for a moment; the team seams to interact in someway. After a minute Hotch gives the two doctors a small nod, and Dr. Draper knows that they have gained their trust.

"Alright. JJ? I would like to talk to you in private for a bit, is that okay?" She addresses the blonde softly and gives her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. JJ just nods and stands up, still lost somewhere in her head. "Dr. Robbins will answer any questions you may have, if not she will pass them on to me or Dr. Jackson and we will come by and answer them."

The stands up and leads JJ into an empty office.

* * *

_Emily's POV_

_When they brought Eva in I knew it would be okay. JJ trusts her and I know she will be taking care of her the way I can't. I silently follow the two of them as they walk into an empty office._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews:)


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62:**

Dr. Eva Draper was in deep thought. She sat in an empty office and looked over Emily Prentiss' chart. On the desk there were already a lot of other cases. When the chief of surgery had heard that she was being called in for a consult and when he learned that she had taken over the patient and planed to stay throughout her recovery he had asked her to look at five other cases. Then five had grown to seven, and seven to twelve. Now she was asked to consult all of the neurological cases at the hospital. When she got the last of the cases the surgical chief had given her a job opportunity . Chief of Neurosurgery . If she accepted the job, she would have to move. But to move to D.C. wouldn't be so bad? She'd get to see Spencer more and she's be department head. Chief of Neurosurgery. Dr. Eva Draper, chief of Neurosurgery, that would be nice.

She shook her head and focused once again on Emily's chart. She was concerned that the woman had gone into cardiac arrest and that the leading doctor on the case had missed a brain bleed, but since no-one could tell when the bleed started, there was no way to tell the outcome. Right now there wasn't much they could do for the FBI agent. This part, the waiting, was what Eva hated about her job. Waiting to see if she pulled through. Waiting to see if anything else happened. Waiting for her to wake up.

She gathered her notes and went to check on the brunette once more. When the right room come into view, she saw a familiar blonde figure sitting next to the bed, holding the brunette's hand. Working on cases with patients in a coma was always hard, but this case was really hitting close to home. Not only was she the girlfriend of one of the best friends to the two women, but she had been through this with them before, only then their roles were reversed.

The redhead thought back to the conversation she had with the blonde earlier.

_Flashback:_

_"JJ, sit down please." The surgeon takes a seat behind her desk and motions for the blonde to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. JJ gives her the same lifeless nod and sits down in the chair._

_"I know that you are scared right now JJ and that is okay." Her voice is still the same soft one. "Right now, the best thing for Emily is for you to be there with her. Talk to her, remind her that life is worth fighting for. She was terrified when you were hospitalized in New Orleans, but she never gave up. You need to do the same for her. You need to be strong for her too."_

_JJ looks up, and for the first time since the doctor has arrived there is life in her eyes. She looks Dr. Draper right in the eyes and nods._

_"I know you can do this JJ! Just remember to take care of yourself too! Can you promise me that?"_

_"I'll try my best, Dr. Draper." JJ gives the doctor a little smile._

_"I think we'll say that you'll try a little harder than your best." Eva smiles back, "don't think you can fool me, JJ. Do this for Emily! And call me Eva."_

* * *

When the blonde had left the office, it was a much different JJ. Instead of defeated and scared, she walked tall and was determined to stay strong for Emily, just like the brunette had stayed strong for her. She walked into Emily's room again.

"Hi Em. I'm right here too!" She simply said and sat down and held onto her girlfriend's hand.

"I never told you this, but when I was little I used to follow the neighbour boys all around town. They knew I was doing it, but they didn't mind. Every day we walked down to a field where someone would take out a ball and they'd start to play soccer. One day the ball rolled my way and I started to kick it a little. After watching them I'd picked up somethings and when they saw that I was able to play, they asked if I wanted to play. I was around eight and they were twice my age, but they still let me play. Every day after school after that they'd walk by our house and scream: "Hey Jareau! Afraid I'll beat you today?" I was waiting for them and would run out of my house yelling back: "Like that would ever happen." And we'd walk to the soccer field.

When they left for collage I was devastated . Soccer was then a huge part of my life and I kept playing. I got a scholarship to play soccer at Pitt, and I loved it. Then something changed it all. During my second year Daniel, one of the neighbour boys, were killed by a serial killer. I knew then that I wanted to do more than play soccer. I got into Georgetown and started at the communication program, wanting to be a journalist. Then Rossi came and had that lecture. I had heard that it was the BAU that caught Daniel's murderer, so after the lecture I hang around and I actually got to talk to Dave. He remembered the case and he told me he was sorry for my loss. That was made me want to be FBI."

She tok a pause and squeezed Emily's hand. "Now I'm so glad I chose to start at the academy. Or else I'd never met you. I love you Emily!" She leaned forward and kissed Emily's forehead.

"So, you finally told her, sweetie?"

JJ jumped. She had been so engrossed in her story and hadn't heard anyone coming in. She turned around and came face to face with Nathan Jareau.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Please review:)


	63. Chapter 63

This chapter is for my inspiration Kat-D11, thank you!:) Check out her stories, they're amazing!:)

* * *

**Chapter 63:**

"Daddy?"

"Hi Jenny." The older Jareau moves further into the room. The blonde raises form her chair, but doesn't let go of the hand she's holding. She leans up and gives him a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She sits down again and Nathan moves the other chair closed to the bed.

"Of course! We came as soon as Penelope called us. How is she doing?" He is clearly concerned about Emily, and JJ gives him a small smile.

"She's so great daddy! She's so strong." She shifts her gaze to the woman on the bed.

Nathan sits back and observes his daughter. When Penelope called she told them JJ was acting on autopilot, but now she looked more like herself. He could see that he was tired and scared, but there was also that fight and stubbornness , so he knew arguing with her would be useless. He looked from his daughter to Emily. The brunette looked peaceful there she was laying. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew that if Emily wouldn't be able to pull through, JJ would blame herself. She probably already did.

"Jenny?" The blonde looked up. "How are you doing?"

* * *

After spending an hour talking to her father, JJ was feeling a little hungry and Nathan had volunteered to get her some food and coffee. Even though she was exhausted from the emotions and been staying awake for so long, JJ felt at peace watching her lover's chest move up and down.

There was a knock on the door and JJ looked up. Two men in suits walked in, and the blonde tensed. She stood from her seat and placed herself between the two men and the bed with the brunette.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Former agent Anderson is here to apologize to you and your colleague." The other man spoke up before JJ or Anderson could reply. He had no idea what the former agent had done, but he was ordered to escort former agent Anderson to the hospital and to wait for the former agent to apologize to two FBI agents.

The blonde media liaison crossed her arms and starred at the two men. She breathed heavily ; to everyone else it looked like she was calm, but those who knew her would easily see the anger in her eyes and her tight clenched fists.

"I won't him out of here! He is not to be close to her!" JJ's voice is low and dangerous.

"Ma'am our orders..."

"He will NOT be close to her! The three of us can go out to the waiting room or the hall, but he leaves this room NOW!" The other man didn't dare to do anything other than to open the door for Anderson, who still hadn't said a word, out the door.

As soon as the two men were outside, JJ's anger disappeared and she turned to Emily. With a loving look in her eyes she moved to the brunette's head, leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I need to step outside for a minute to get some things sorted out. I'll be right back, babe." The blonde gave her girlfriend one last kiss and walked out of the room.

* * *

Anderson and the agent were standing a little down the hall. They saw the door to the hospital room open and JJ stepped out. She tok a deep, brushed some imaginary lint of her shirt and walked towards them. Right in front of the two of them she stopped and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything, just looked at them with an ice cold look in her eyes. The FBI cast a sideways glance at the former agent and wondered what he had done to piss her off so much. He was glad he wasn't in Anderson's shoes.

He cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. He looked from the unresponsive former agent to the clearly angry media liaison.

"Could we please start? I would like to get back to Emily." The blonde's voice was still ice cold and dangerous.

"Yes," he cleared his throat again, "Anderson?"

"I apologize for my actions towards you, Supervisory Special Agent Jareau. I apologize for the things I said regarding your professionalism and your ability to do your job." The former agent spoke in an monotone and uncaring voice.

"Really? That is the best you can come up with?" If looks could kill, Anderson would've been dead long ago, but the looks she was shooting him now was beginning to scare the FBI agent. The media liaison's voice grew louder and louder.

"You trash talked me when I was at my lowest, you made my doubt myself and my ability to do a job that I'm damn good at. You abused me when I was training with your team, and has ever since." Agent Jareau was shaking with anger now. "YOU PUNCHED MY GIRLFRIEND, BROKE HER NOSE AND PUT HER IN A COMA! SHE IS IN THAT BED, FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU! AND THAT I ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH?"

Then Anderson did something really stupid. He rolled his eyes. The blonde lunged for him, this time determined to kick that son of a bitch's ass.

"JENNIFER ADRIANA JAREAU!" The sound of her full name from her fathers lips, made JJ freeze. Her eyes met Anderson's and she shot him an ice cold, hatful glance.

"You're lucky my father arrived now!" She whispered, her voice was again low and dangerous. She turned around and saw Nathan coming fast down the hall with a brown paper bag in his hands. The blonde was so angry, she was shaking.

"What are you...?" He stopped his sentence and froze. Faster than the two FBI agents and the former FBI agent could react, Nathan Jareau had Anderson pinned against the wall.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" His voice were even louder than hers. "IF YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH CALLING MY DAUGHTER A BITCH BEHIND HER BACK, YOU'RE WRONG!" He pushed him harder against the wall and lowered his voice, "I don't care who you are or what the hell you do. But don't ever think you'll get away with something like that!"

"O...Okay, Sir!" Anderson stammered , he looked a little scared there he was hanging. Nathan started to lower him, when Anderson opened his big, stupid mouth again: "I was here to apologize to your daughter and agent Prentiss anyway!"

"You are the guy that punched Emily?" His voice were even angrier than her daughter. suddenly Nathan lifted his fist and punched Anderson. It wasn't hard enough to break his nose, but it was hard. The older Jareau removed his hands from Anderson and he fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!:) I'm sorry for not ud sooner, but there have been, and still are, a lot of things going on in my life right now! Don't know when the next update will come, so please bear with me!:)

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They are so amazing and inspiring :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64:**

As soon as Nathan let go of Anderson, the FBI agent stepped in between them and Morgan, who had appeared when they heard Nathan call out JJ's name, grabbed Nathan.

"What's going on here?" Hotch's calm voce cut through as the team leader observes the scene.

Recognizing the supervisor for the BAU, the FBI agent who came with Anderson speaks up.

"Anderson was here to apologize to Agents Jareau and Prentiss. After he apologized to Agent Jareau he stumbled backwards and hit the wall." Anderson is about to protest, but the agent keeps talking. "Then mr. Jareau here came around to see what was going on. Isn't that right, mr. Jareau? Agent Jareau?" Nathan, who has calmed down, nods.

"Yes, that was what happened." JJ's voice is calm, but her eyes are ice cold.

"JJ, why don't you and Nathan go back to Emily's room, while we settle down this." JJ nods and the two Jareau's turn around.

"What the hell are you talking about? That man" Anderson points at Nathan, "assaulted me! I demand that you arrest him!" He moves towards the media liaison's father. Morgan steps in between them and crosses his arms.

"You are walking on a very fine line. I would be careful with what I say." Morgan's voice is quiet, but his message is clear. "Wouldn't want you to trip again would we?"

* * *

"Are you okay Jenny?" As soon as the two of them has turned a corner the older man stops his daughter. The blonde slowly turns to look at her father.

"I'm fine. I'm ready to put all of this behind me and move on with my life." When her eyes meets Nathan's they are no longer cold, but warm and filled with love. "Thank you!" The simple statement means so much more than just that, but both of them know that and JJ doesn't need to elaborate more. His answer is to pull JJ in to a hug.

Behind JJ's back someone is approaching. The footsteps stops and someone clears their throat. JJ pulls away from the hug, turns around and comes face to face with Dr. Eva Draper.

"Is something wrong?" JJ's eyes change from warm to worry.

"No, JJ! Relax. Everything is fine! I just got the latest test results back from Dr. Jackson, and they are good. He was a little concerned about the fact that she went into cardiac arrest, but the test results are promising." Dr. Draper gave JJ a little smile. "Do you have any questions for him or me?"

JJ shook her head.

"Not at the moment, no. Thank you for everything you've done Dr. Draper." JJ's voice was sincere.

"There is no need for that JJ! I'm happy to do everything I can. And please call me Eva." The doctor smiles, "If you don't have any questions for me, I need to go. I suddenly have all of the neuro patients here."

When JJ shakes her head again, Eva puts the paper back in the folder and walks away. The two Jareau's lock eyes, but before either of them say something JJ's stomach growls loudly.

"Why don't you go back to Emily? Your sandwich is there." Nathan smiles and gives JJ a gentle push towards Emily's room.

* * *

Inside the hospital room there is a bag with a sandwich and a bottle of water. JJ sits down in the chair next to the bed and take the sandwich out.

"Hi baby. I'm back. I'm sorry for not coming back sooner, but it took a little while longer than I expected." The blonde grabbed Emily's hand and pressed a gentle kiss into her palm. "Anderson is no longer an issue. He was fired and he was actually sent her to apologize to us. I wouldn't let him near you, so we went out to the hall. He was being rude and I almost fell for him and lost it, but dad came. Do you know what he did? He punched Anderson! I was shocked, but it was so awesome at the same time. He looked like he was ready to pee his pants." JJ left out a little chuckle before finishing the food.

"I talked a bit with Eva. Seams like everything is fine. You're doing so good, Emily!"

The blonde stays silent for a moment, watching her girlfriend. She is terrified, but she refuses to let the fear take over her again.

There is a knock on the door and Dr. Kathryn Robbins pokes her head inside.

"Hi Agent Jareau. Is this a bad time? I can come back later!" The young brunette is on her way to turn around when JJ calls her back.

"Of course not Dr. Robbins! You can come in anytime you want." She gives the young doctor a friendly smile. "Please come in!"

Dr. Robbins opens the door and walks into the room.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my behaviour earlier." She holds out her hand to the young doctor. "Let's start over. Hello, I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, but most people calls me JJ." Dr. Robbins smiles back and takes the hand.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Jareau. I'm Dr. Kathryn Robbins."

"Please Dr. Robbins, call me JJ!" JJ gives the doctor a friendly smile. "Thank you so much for flying all this way!"

"No need to thank me, Agent... ehm.. JJ! When Dr. Draper asked if I wanted to go I was thrilled. I'm planing on going into neurological surgery so to be able to work so closely with one of the best neuro surgeons in the country!"

The two women smiles at each other. JJ is happy to have Dr. Robbins on the medical team, she couldn't ask for a better medical team to watch over her girlfriend.

Dr. Robbins does a quick check up on Emily before giving JJ a smile and leaving the room.

* * *

The day turns into night, but JJ refuses to leave. The whole team and her parents come by and try to drag her out of the room, but she won't leave.

"Emily never left me and I'm not going to leave her!"

In the end they give up and leaves with promises to return the next day.

JJ sits in the chair and watches the brunette. She sighs and pulls out her iPod. She plugs it in and scrolls down to find her favorite song. With "It's my life" thumping in her ears JJ leans back and closes her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews!

You should all thank Kat-D11 for this chapter;) Check out her awesome stories and leave a review for her:)


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65:**

_"She must have fallen asleep without noticing it" _Emily thinks to herself while watching her lover sleep in a uncomfortable position in the plastic chair next to her bed. _"She really looks like an angel while she's sleeping." _ The brunette lets her eyes watch her sleeping girlfriend for one more moment before she slowly reach over to turn off the iPod.

When she first woke up she'd been confused. But after a moment she'd recognized the room and remembered the hospital. A noise to her right made her turn around and notice JJ sleeping in the chair next to the bed with her headphones on.

Once the iPod is off the brunette lays back on her pillows. She tries to find out what day it is, or even what time it is. Right, the iPod! Emily is about to reach over and grab it, but she suddenly feels so tired.

_"I'll just close my eyes for a little bit."_ She closes her eyes and the world goes black again.

* * *

"Good morning JJ," Dr. Robbins enters the room with a smile. The blonde agent looks up, smiles back and continue to stretch her back.

"Rough night?" The doctor asks knowingly while reading Emily's chart.

"Yeah. Hospital chairs aren't the best sleeping arrangements." The blonde stifles a yawn.

The young doctor is reading over something on one of the machines Emily is hooked up to, and she's making a face JJ can't pinpoint.

"Is something wrong Dr. Robbins?" She hears her own unsteady voice and chants: _"stay calm, don't freak out!" _loudly in her head.

"Erhm.. Nothing is wrong JJ. It's just something I don't understand. I'll page Dr. Draper right now. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Kathryn gave JJ a reassuring smile and paged Dr. Draper.

_"Okay, JJ. She said not to worry. Just...Just breathe okay?" _JJ takes several deep breaths and tries to calm herself down.

"JJ?" Dr. Robbins has moved over to the blonde and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nothing is wrong, I promise! There is just something I don't understand, but Dr. Draper is coming any minute now and she'll tell you."

Before JJ can think of something to reply Eva Draper comes through the door.

"Good morning JJ," the redhead gives JJ a smile before turning to Dr. Robbins who has moved over to her attending. The two doctors move over to the machine and Dr. Draper reads the same thing that left the young resident confused earlier.

"Aahh... Kathryn, can tell me what you see here?" Dr. Draper has taken a pen out of her pocket and points at something.

"Her brain activity increased rapidly."

"Good. And here?"

"It decreased again, but not so much as before."

"And what does that tell you?"

"That she woke up."

"Good." Dr. Draper smiled and turned to look at JJ while pulling out a stethoscope out of the pocket on her lab coat.

"It looks like Emily woke up early this morning." The New Orleans doctor moves closer to the bed to listen to Emily's heart and lungs.

Next to the bed JJ blinks her eyes. _"Emily woke up! Emily woke up, and you were asleep! GREAT JJ!" _

"JJ?" Eva has moved over to the blonde and is now sitting in the chair next to her. "This is great news. She's just asleep now, and she can wake up any moment."

When the blonde doesn't respond, Eva continues.

"There is no way you could have known she was going to wake up, so you can't blame yourself for not being awake when she woke up. You need to take care of yourself, JJ!"

The blonde lets the words sink in and nods. She knows the doctor is right.

"Thank you so much, both of you." She looks from Eva to Kathryn. The two doctors give her a smile before retreating out of the room.

* * *

After the two doctors left JJ just starred at Emily. Knowing that Emily had woken up had given her hope. She reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"You better come back to me Prentiss!" She traced her thumb over the soft hands.

"Es AGENTE Prentiss!" [It's AGENT Prentiss!]

The blonde froze. Her gaze moved slowly up from the brunette's hand to her eyes.

"Y me debes un beso!" [And you owe me a kiss!]

Emily's eyes were wide open and they shone with love. She was smiling her trademark Emily-smile. The one that left JJ unable to do anything else than smile.

"Hi baby!" JJ's eyes teared up. Emily was awake!

"Por favor, princesa, no llores!" [Please, princess, don't cry!] The profiler slowly lifted her hand to JJ's cheek and wiped away a tear.

From the little Spanish she had in high school, JJ knew that her girlfriend asked her not to cry. But why Emily only spoke Spanish had left her confused.

"How are you feeling, my love?" The blonde tried to not to let the fact that her girlfriend only spoke Spanish show.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes cariño." [I'm fine, don't worry, love] The brunette caressed the media liaison's cheek. "Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo" [I'm glad you're with me].

"I'm just going to have someone page Dr. Draper okay?" JJ kept the smile on her face, while her brain were freaking out, trying to find out why Emily only spoke Spanish.

"No me dejes, por favor!" [Don't leave me, please!] Emily reached out and grabbed JJ's hand. Even if JJ didn't understand what the brunette said, she understood what she meant.

"Okay, I won't go." JJ pushed the call button and sat down in the chair again. "I will never leave you, Emily."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the Spanish! Feel free to correct it if it's wrong, just review or PM me and I will change it.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66:**

Dr. Draper and Dr. Robbins just exited a patients room when a pager went off. The two doctors checked their pagers.

"They are paging me to Emily's room. Come on Kathryn." Dr. Draper gave the chart she was holding to a nurse and they walked towards Emily's room.

"Emily Prentiss' chart please." Eva opened the chart and quickly scanned it.

"She's awake!" Dr. Robbins statement made the older doctor look up.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Instead of answering the resident pointed to Emily's room, where the brunette and the blonde were staring at each other. Eva smiled at the sight and closed the chart. With her younger resident following closely she entered the room.

"Good morning JJ, and Emily." The redhead smiled, "It's good to see you awake."

"Buenos días doctora!" [Good morning doctor] The brunette smiled wide as she shifted her attention from the blonde to the doctors. Pretending not to be affected by it, Dr. Draper wrote something down on the chart and showed it to Dr. Robbins. When the young resident nodded, the redhead spoke up again.

"It's good to see you awake and alert Emily. This is Dr. Kathryn Robbins, she is going to do a quick exam of you while I am going to speak with Dr. Jackson." She smiled reassuring. "JJ, could you come outside for a moment with me?"

"I'll be right back Emily. Be good for the doctor, okay?" JJ leaned down and placed a kiss on Emily's forehead before following the doctor out of the room.

* * *

"So what happens now?" JJ stood anxiously outside Emily's room.

"Well, she's awake and alert, which is very good. She has no trouble speaking, which is also good..."

"Except all she's speaking is SPANISH!" JJ couldn't hold it in any longer and started to pace on the floor.

"Okay, JJ. You need to calm down now." Dr. Draper spoke in a calm voice. "I know this is difficult, but I am going to find out why she only speaks Spanish." The redhead gripped the pacing blonde's shoulders and held her in a firm grip.

"What if..."

"Let's not go to the 'What if's' JJ. There is a big chance she's not even aware she's speaking Spanish." The blonde looked even more confused.

"I don't understand?"

"Is English Emily's first language?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!" JJ looked even more confused.

"No, it's not. Her first language is Spanish." JJ spun around and stood face to face with Reid.

"How do you know?"

"Do you remember the case with the UnSub who moved around with the trains in California?" The blonde nodded, and the genius continued. "She interviewed the UnSub's brother in Spanish and after the interview I asked when she learned Spanish and she said it was her first language."

"Well, that could be the explanation. Thanks Spence." The doctor wrote something down before looked up at the blonde again. "JJ, things will be okay. I really need to talk to Dr. Jackson, but I'll be back. When Dr. Robbins has finished the exam, you can go into her again. Try to keep her calm and not let the fact that she speaks Spanish effect you." With a gentle smile the redheaded doctor disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"You okay JJ?" The young doctor lead the media liaison a little down the hall and found some chairs.

"It's just a lot Spence!" The blonde drew a hand through her messy blond locks. "I'm so happy she finally woke up and that she's okay, but she only speaks Spanish. And I don't know ANY Spanish!" The blonde broke down and started to cry.

Not sure what to do Reid put his arm around the crying blonde's shoulder and pated her back.

* * *

_"She won't stop crying! HELP!"_

_"On my way. Where are you?"_

_"Chairs outside Emily's room. Hurry please!"_

* * *

"Oh, kitten!" As soon as the young profiler heard the tech, he sighed in relief. He quickly stood up to allow the other blonde to sit next to JJ. Garcia quickly sat down in the vacant chair and pulled her into her arms.

Reid stood awkwardly and watched Garcia comfort JJ. He didn't know why this had upset her so much. Emily was awake, wasn't that a good sign? Shaking his head the young genius walked down the hall, trying to find his team mates.

"Do you want to tell me why you were crying on Reid?" Garcia pulled back to look at JJ.

"She woke up," JJ's voice came as a whisper.

"Jayje, honey, that's great!" Garcia says excited. "Why were you crying on our boy wonder?"

"She only speaks Spanish Pen!"

"Ay caramba!"

"Really Pen?" JJ shakes her head while Garcia tries to keep her face serious.

"Sorry Jayje!" The tech stops laughing, "but at least she's talking!"

"Yeah! I'm so glad she's alive and alert, and it was good to hear her voice, but I just miss her Pen."

"I know, kitten, I know." Garcia pulled JJ back into her arms and held her.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile! And for that I apologize! There has been, and still is, a lot going on in my life right now. The chapter isn't that long, but at least it's a chapter, right?


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67:**

"Agent... Ehm, JJ?" A nervous Kathryn Robbins stood in front of the two women. "I'm done with my exam now, if you want to go back in to her. She's been asking for you."

The blonde lifted her face.

"She has?" JJ's face lit up, but only for a second. "How do you know?" The smile were replaced with a confused look.

"Well, I know Spanish," the doctor quietly said.

"Right. How is she? Apart from the only speaking Spanish part?" JJ looked worried and held tightly onto Garcia's arm.

"She is awake and alert, her memory is well preserved and she communicates well. This is good news JJ. Her recovery looks good! Dr. Draper and Dr. Jackson are going to run some more tests on her, but hopefully she'll be back to normal before you know it."

* * *

_Three weeks later_

"¿Realmente es necesario, JJ?" [Is it really necessary, JJ?]

"English, please Em!"

The two were on their way, or trying to get to, Emily's doctor's appointment. A week after she woke up, Emily was released from the hospital, against Dr. Draper's wishes. Her Spanish had mostly turned into English, only when she was tired she let her tongue slip. The doctors had told JJ to always tell Emily when she was doing it, so that the profiler could separate them properly. JJ had been a little shy about it in the beginning, but had quickly learned that it was necessary.

"Do I really have to go?" Emily sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She hated the fact that she couldn't control herself and that she sometimes, without even noticing it, spoke another language. A language that the love of her life didn't understand.

"That was the deal Emily." For Dr. Draper to approve the brunette's discharge Emily had agree to come to a weekly chek-up. Emily had been willing to agree to anything to get out of the hospital, but now it was JJ who had to almost drag the stubborn woman to see the doctor.

"But Jayjeeeee!"

"Emily," JJ sighed, if they didn't hurry up they would be late. "You agreed to this yourself. Now get your hot self into my car so we can get going!"

When the brunette didn't move, the media liaison changed her tactics.

"Okay Em. You win! I'll call Eva right now and tell her that we won't be coming today." JJ rummaged around in her purse, looking for her BlackBerry. "But remember what she said, the more check-ups you miss, the longer till you're back at work."

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Slowly the brunette walks the car.

The blonde watches her girlfriend for a moment. These past two weeks has been different for both of them. Usually Emily has been the strong one, but for now, JJ knows she has to be Emily's rock. She walks around the car and quickly gets in before putting on her seat belt.

"Emily," she starts softly, "I know you're scared and I know you're hurting. But everything will be okay." JJ leans over and touches Emily's arm.

"You don't know that Jen." The profiler isn't convinced by her girlfriend's soft words and shakes her head.

"Emily, look at me!" At the blonde's request, the brunette turns her head and meets her lovers eyes. "I promise you that in the end everything will be okay. There might be tough and difficult times ahead for us, but no matter what we'll get through it. Together!"

JJ gently cradles Emily's head in her hands.

"I love you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" The words are spoken softly and filled with love, and Emily can't help but being filled up by her girlfriend's love and strength.

"Thank you Jen, I really needed that." She gives the blonde a small smile and settles back into her seat.

"Anytime, love, anytime."

* * *

_"Hello Princess!"_ Garcia's bubbly voice over the phone, makes Emily smile, whether she wants to or not. The brunette is at JJ's place, while the media liaison is out doing some errands.

"Hello to you too Garcia."

_"How's the vacation?" _The teasing tone in Garcia's voice is not very hidden, and Emily lets out a chuckle.

"Hopefully coming to an end soon! How are things at the office?"

_"Running slower without our top female profiler. How did the doctor appointment go?" _The profiler learned long ago not to question Garcia's ways to gather information, so she doesn't ask how she knows.

"It went really good actually! Everything is moving forward. Eva said that we could maybe start talking about when I might come back next week." Even talking about it now, makes Emily excited.

_"That's awesome news princess!"_ Garcia knows how much her friend hates being vulnerable and she's glad the brunette's injuries weren't so severe that she couldn't come back to the BAU. _"This calls for celebration! You, me, our BAU hotties - our usual pub at say 9?"_

"I'll tell JJ when she gets home. Will you ask Reid to bring Eva?"

The redheaded New Orleans doctor had during Emily's time at the hospital decided to move to D.C. and take the offered position as Head of Neuro surgery. She was now living in between New Orleans and Reid's apartment.

_"Anything for you." _

"See around 9 then! Say hi to the boys from me, will you?"

_"Will do. Tell Goldilocks I said hi!"_

"You've got it! Bye Garcia!"

_"Bye Princess!"_

* * *

Just as Emily hung up, the door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" JJ came in, grinning from ear to ear, carrying two bags of groceries.

"Did you just say 'Honey, I'm home'?" As soon as the brunette heard her girlfriend, she'd moved into the kitchen.

"What? I always wanted to say that, and now I have. So thank you for being my 'honey' and for being home!" JJ winks flirtatious and gives Emily a quick kiss.

"Anything happened while I was gone?" The blonde moves light and quickly around her kitchen wile putting the groceries away.

"Huh?" Emily was so lost watching the elegant moves of her lover that she zoned out.

"Are you starring at me?" JJ takes a step closer to Emily, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What? No! Where would you get that idea?" Emily waves her away, but there is a huge smile on her face too.

"Right!" JJ drags the word out. "I guess I can forgive you. This time." She gives the profiler a wink and goes back to putting the groceries away.

"Garcia called. She wants us to go out with them tonight. Is that okay for you?" Emily crooks her head to the side and gives JJ that smile the blonde loves so much.

"That sounds perfect." JJ gives Emily a smile on her own and moves into the safety of her lovers arms.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68:**

The bar was half full when Emily and JJ arrived.

"JJ! PRINCESS!" The pair turned when they heard the excited voice of their bubbly friend.

"Well, I guess Garcia's here." JJ chuckled, "go on over, I'll just grab us some drinks." With a quick peek on the cheek, Emily moved over to the table where their five friends where waiting for them.

"Hi guys!" The brunette greeted her friends and bosses.

A chorus of hello's came from the team and Dr. Draper.

"How are things at the office?"

Just as Reid was about to answer a beer was placed in front of Emily.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you're already talking about work?" JJ raises her eyebrow playfully while scolding her girlfriend.

"Hi baby?" Emily gives her a dazzling smile, which makes the team chuckle when JJ melts and gives the brunette a kiss.

Suddenly "I'm A Believer" comes blasting through the speakers and Garcia shoots up from her seat and grabs Reid and JJ.

"Chocolate-adonis, Princess, bossman, Rossi and Eva - dance floor NOW!" The small, bubbly woman shouts over her shoulder as she drags her two victims over to the empty area where a few people are dancing.

"Do we really?" Emily pleads softly.

"Come on Princess." Morgan stands and holds out a hand for her to take.

"I'm recovering from a head injury."

"Last time I checked you were doing just fine Emily." Eva winks, "and exercise is good for you." With that the redheaded doctor moves over to the dance floor to her boyfriend.

"Looks like you're out of excuses." Morgan chuckles and drags his best friend out where their four colleagues and friends waits.

Emily moves awkwardly around, but after a couple of minutes she forgets the world around her and relax enough to have fun with her friends.

JJ watches her girlfriend while dancing with Garcia. The smile the brunette has on her face hasn't appeared for a while, and the media liaison is glad her girlfriend can relax and have fun. The sound of Emily's laughter as Morgan spins her brings a bigger smile to her own face.

The music changes slightly and Michael Bublé's "Save the Las Dance for me" comes through the speakers.

Morgan grabs Emily and the dance together.

"Hey Em!" JJ shouts over the music as she and Garcia dance closer,

"_But don't forget who's takin' you home_  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin' save the last dance for me"_

The blonde sings along with the music. With a wink the two blonds dance away again.

"She's something else." Morgan laughs. He may tease the two of them, but both he and Emily knows he is really happy for his best friend.

"Yeah," Emily sighs happily, "But she's my something else!"

* * *

"So how are things at the Prentiss-Jareau house?"

"Things are great at the JAREAU house!" JJ smiles.

"Oh come on, honey. You know as well as I do that Emily won't move back to her place in D.C." Garcia smirks.

"No, Pen. That is not something I know." JJ sighs.

"So that's it? You're not going to do anything about it?" Garcia raises her eyebrow.

"What can I do Pen? It's not like I can say 'Hey Em, I had this crazy idea. What if you just give up your condo in D.C. and permanently move in with me?'"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"So, when are you moving into JJ's?" Emily freezes and looks around. JJ and Garcia are too far away to have heard the question.

"I don't know Morgan." Emily lets her eyes linger a moment longer at her blonde beauty before facing her best friend.

"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't ordered me to carry all of your boxes of crap over there yet."

"First of all, it's not crap!" Emily's tone makes the muscular man chuckle, and he raises his arms in surrender. "And second of all, it's not like I can say 'Hey JJ, I had this crazy idea. What if I just give up my condo in D.C. and permanently move in with you?'"

"Why not?"

Morgan looks up and spots Garcia and JJ making their way over.

"It looks like my baby-girl has had enough of your hot blonde." Emily turns her head and sees her girlfriend moving over the dance floor. "Will you at least think about what I said?"

Emily nods just as the two blondes reach them.

* * *

"I think it's time for me to deliver you back to that hot brunette profiler over there and take my chocolate hunk myself." Garcia leads the two of them towards the dancing couple. "Will you at least think about what I said?" JJ just nods.

"Princess, as much as I love dancing with your hot, hot, hot woman, I need some of my hunk now." With a smile, Garcia lets go of JJ's hand and moves over to Morgan.

"He's all yours!" Emily chuckles and moves into the welcoming arms of her lover. Morgan immediately spins Garcia away and the they leave Emily and JJ alone.

"Hey you." Emily pulls JJ close and they start swaying to the tones of Clay Walker's "Fall".

"Hey yourself." JJ leans up and captures the older woman's lips.

"Morgan didn't wear you out?" The blonde asks concerned when they break the kiss.

"Like he could wear me out." Emily scoffs, and earns a small laughter from JJ.

They dance in silence, both enjoying being so close.

_"Come on Prentiss. Ask her! Don't be a coward!"_ Emily looks down at the beautiful blonde in her arms. She pulls JJ closer and inhales the special sent that is uniquely JJ.

_"JJ, just ask her! It's only Emily!" _JJ buries her head in the crock of Emily's neck. JJ never feels more safe than when she's in Emily's arms.

They pull back slightly and their gazes meet.

"We need to talk..."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69:**

_Emily looks down at the beautiful blonde in her arms. She pulls JJ closer and inhales the special sent that is uniquely JJ._

_JJ buries her head in the crock of Emily's neck. JJ never feels more safe than when she's in Emily's arms._

_They pull back slightly and their gazes meet._

_"We need to talk..."_

* * *

Jennifer Jareau doen't get nervous. She can stand in front of hundreds of reporters and calmly answers exactly what she wants to. She can stand face to face with a suspect, with her gun drawn, and shoot a perfect shot. She can drive her car 80 mph and be 100 % in control.

But right now, standing in front of the woman she so badly wants to spend the rest of her life with, asking her to move in with her, she's scared to death.

"So, uhm, what did you want to talk about?" Emily smiles nervously at the woman she's so deeply in love with.

"Well, I, uhm..." JJ nervously shifts her gaze around while trying to pull away from the brunette.

"Hey, hey, hey! Jay, baby, it's me! You can tell me anything and everything." Emily says gently while lifting the blonde's chin up. The brunette's fingers fly over the young media liaison's soft cheek before the profiler pulls her girlfriend close and kiss her.

"Whatever's on your mind, we'll figure it out together! Alright?" The brunette stares deeply into her lovers beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

"Aaaww... Look at that!" Garcia smiles excitedly at Morgan. The two of them have moved away to observe the couple. "It's good to see them so happy together."

"Yeah," Morgan flashes his white teeth and gives Garcia a dazzling Morgan-smile. "I've never seen Princess so open and carefree."

He spins Garcia and smiles down at her. The blonde gives him a a huge smiles and giggles at his silliness.

* * *

Emily Prentiss isn't afraid. She hunts down serial killers and rapists on a daily basis. She chases murders into dark alleys, and puts herself, with no hesitation, between a victim and a suspect. She jumps into a fight, fist first, and isn't afraid to get beaten up.

But right this moment, standing in front of her girlfriend, the one she wants to marry and live happily ever after with, the one who's said "we need to talk" and then froze, she's scared.

The brunette profiler knows her girlfriend, so she puts on her best "Ambassador's daughter"-face and masks her emotions and fears.

* * *

"I'm really glad I got this job in D.C." Eva inhaled some of her boyfriend's unique scent.

"Me too." Reid pulled away to gaze into the young doctor's eyes. "I'm glad you're getting along with everyone. But considering you've been both JJ and Emily's doctor, I'm not surprised." He leaned slightly forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"They're a good pair, Emily and JJ, I mean." Reid turns his head and follow his girlfriend's gaze over to where the couple are dancing slowly, like they're lost in their own world.

"Yeah," Reid looks down at his girlfriend and smiles.

* * *

"It's just that..." JJ takes a deep breath and closes her eyes briefly, "I love you Emily, so much! And I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" Too scared to see or hear the reaction form the other woman, JJ looks down.

_"Did JJ just ask me what I think she asked me?"_ The profilers heart beats hard and fast in her chest. Before she knows it her face turns into a huge smile.

"JJ, look at me please." The brunette speaks softly to her nervous girlfriend. "Please Jennifer. I need to see you beautiful eyes when I tell you that there is nothing in the world I'd rather do than move in with you."

The blonde's head shoots up. Blue eyes meets sparkling brown once. Matching smiles spreads at to equally happy and excited faces.

"Really?" The word is barely heard over the music.

"Ask me again!"

"Emily, will you move in with me?" This time there's no hesitation in the voice. Only joy and excitement.

"Yes, Jennifer! There is nothing I'd rather do!"

The blonde squeals before Emily lifts her girlfriend up into the air and spins her while furiously kissing her.

* * *

Around them on the dance floor their friends form a crowd. Morgan quickly starts cheering and wolf whistling, soon followed by Garcia. After some more spinning and kissing the couple breaks apart, both of them still wearing huge smiles on their faces.

"She said yes!" JJ exclaims and Garcia lets out a high pitch squeal and Morgan hugs Emily.

"Drinks on Princess! She and JJ are FINALY moving in together!" Morgan exclaims happily with his arm around the female profiler.

A new round a cheers comes from the gang, as they move from the dance floor back to an empty booth.

"Why do I need to by you drinks?" Emily asks slightly confused, but amused.

"You see Princess, if my greek God of chocolate over here and myself didn't interfere, the two of you would never be moving in together. And Reid over here brought in his super-awesome girlfriend who has saved both of your lives. And bossman is you boss, and well Rossi, is Rossi. So yeah, you owe us drinks!"

"Technically..."

"Boy genius! If you want a free drink, I would shut up now!" Morgan interrupts Reid before the young doctor can finish his sentence.

Emily sighs and looks around at her colleagues and friends.

"Fine! ONE drink!" She rolls her eyes as Morgan and Garcia high-fives and cheers loudly. But then again, this is her crazy family, whom she loves.

She turns to her girlfriend, who is smiling widely at their friends silliness.

"After that drink, you and me are going home!"

* * *

A/N: Dear readers,

Thank you for all you patients! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but my life has changed a lot! A special thank you goes to the people who has reviewed and put my story on alert/favorite, you made me write this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update a bit sooner next time!

FSCoiACO

ps: Just a little heads up: this story is coming to an end soon!


	70. The End

**Chapter 70:**

JJ's POV

It's way to early to be up on a Saturday morning, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. Without waking up my beautiful wife, I quietly slip out of bed and pads downstairs to make coffee. A year after she moved into my house in Virginia she proposed to me, and the following September we were married in D.C. When I spot one of our wedding photos, sitting on a shelf in the living room, I can't help the wide smile that spreads across my face. That was, until then, the happiest day of my life. That day everything worked out perfectly: the weather was nice, so out out door ceremony was held in the mild D.C. sun. My new mother-in-law had insisted on having a huge public party, after all it wasn't everyday a daughter of a US Ambassador got married. But we had manage to convince her that two parties would be better. So we got our private little wedding party after our ceremony with our close friends and family, and she got to throw her big fancy public party.

The coffee machine alerts me and I walk back into the kitchen to get my first cup of coffee for the day. With my cup in my hand, I sneak back upstairs. I slowly push a door open and peeks in. There, in his crib lies my son, Oliver Nathan Prentiss. He's a splitting image of her, and everyday he grows more and more alike her. Two years after we got married we started to discuss the idea of having kids, which we both wanted. Oliver couldn't be more perfect. He was an easy pregnancy, which we both are thankful for. Over his bed there's a picture from the day he was born, Garcia snapped it when she held our baby for the first time. My brown eyed angel looks tired and sweaty, but so happy. I'm sitting behind her and have my arms around the both of them. I stay for another minute, before slowly closing the door and sneaks downstairs again.

In the living room I curl up in the sofa. These past 5 years have gone by so fast, but I've enjoyed every single moment. I couldn't ask for a better wife. No one has ever, or will ever, known me as well as she does. She's my everything. Of course we fight, we've had huge really bad fights, and we're both so, so stubborn, but we wowed to each other to never go to bed mad, and to always love each other, even if we don't like the other, so when we fight with each other, we fight twice as hard for each other.

Glancing at my watch (birthday present from my wife) I quietly make my way upstairs again, this time when I'm opening the door I'm greeted with a huge smile, waving hands and two beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi Ollie," I greet him. His answer is to wave and squirm in his bed.

"Mama," he says happily. His arms reach up for me and I swiftly bend down and lift him up.

He babbles happily away while I change his dipper and dress him. I love the days when he wakes up and is all smily and happy.

"What do ya say, Ollie, is it time for breakfast?" He smiles widely and places both of his hands on me face.

"Should we make some for mommy too?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" I lift him up over my head and he giggles.

In the kitchen I place him in his high chair while moving around, making him breakfast. Today is going to be a really good day, Ollie is smiling and talking softly to himself and me, while his deep brown eyes twinkle.

He eats his breakfast happily without making any fuss, and most of the food ends up inside his mouth.

After feeding and cleaning up after Oliver's breakfast, I place him in the playpen with his favorite toy train and start to make breakfast for my wife.

* * *

Balancing a breakfast tray and her son, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss makes her way upstairs to her bedroom. With her foot she opens the door, she places the tray on the bedside table before she and Oliver crawls into the bed.

"Emily, my love, it's time to wake up," the blond whispers softly to her wife, while placing small kisses along her jaw.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Oliver chants happily while clapping his small hands.

Emily opens her eyes and is met with two pair, one blue and one brown, of eyes smiling at her.

"Good morning you two." She leans over and kisses them both, before she sits up and pulls Oliver down on her lap.

JJ hums happily before she moves to sit next to her wife, bringing the breakfast tray with her.

"I'll trade you?" She asks innocently as she holds up a cup of coffee. Emily smiles and hands Oliver over.

"Did you see that little man? Mommy trade you for a cup of coffee." The blond nuzzles her son while softly talks in a teasing tone. Next to her, her wife just rolls her eyes.

"Your mama is a real silly pants, don't you think Ollie?" She asks her son with a smile. Oliver loves the attention and giggle softly with his two mothers.

The comment earned the brunette a poke in the ribs, which she returns before tilting her head down to kiss the blonde.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau Prentiss"

"I love you Emily Prentiss," the blonde's sky blue eyes gazes into her wife's deep brown once. "I'm so glad you found me."

* * *

A/N: This is the end of my story! I never thought it would be 70 chapters! I hope you've enjoyed the story:)

Thanks for reading, enjoying, reviewing and putting my story on alert/favorite!:)

A special thanks goes out to Calzonaobessed, thanks for following the story the whole way and always leave a kind review!:D


End file.
